


30 Days Fiancé

by Lishah21



Series: Fairytale Endings [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), clarke and lexa - Fandom, clarke/lexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Artist Clarke, Everyone gets in trouble somehow, Everyone is in for fun, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Logic, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Heart Disease, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Lexa, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sad Lexa, Sarcastic Anya, Sassy Raven, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Teacher Clarke, Their freinds are sick and tired of the two being oblivious to each other, Too much fun and fluff, Wingman Octavia, sick lexa, wingman raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishah21/pseuds/Lishah21
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a 26 year old artist and art teacher, whom she believes that her life would end as a fairy tale. Marrying the person she loves, starting a family with the love of her life and ride away into the sunset. But only problem is, she's single. And her parents want her to get married for they weren't getting any younger. So Clarke decided to lie to her parents, stating that she does have a fiancé in order to avoid having to be married off to one of her parent's business partners. Now, she has to return to her home for the summer, which happens to be her parents Anniversary during her stay, and she has no fiancé. Desperate, Clarke finds herself making a deal with a certain brunette, who just happens to be at a little café and get's hired to be her fake fiancé. But little does Clarke know, that this mysterious brunette will be the happy ending to her fairy tale life. Or will it be just a fake fairy tale as well with the one secret that this mysterious brunette keeps locked away in her heart? Catch these two lovebirds get on each other's nerves as they discover what it means to live a fairytale in the world of reality.





	1. Chapter 1

“You should stop lying to your parents Clarke. They will kill you when they find out that you are actually single and living life and your fiancé is actually your Netflix account.” Octavia muses as she takes a bite out of her bagel.

 

“Shut up O. I’m not going to marry one of my dad’s co-workers. Look at the last time I went home. He tried to set me up with a guy name Roan Queen. Handsome fella but I’m not going to marry someone I’m not in love with. My dad knows that. My mum knows that.” Clarke sighs as she sinks into her seat.

 

Clarke Abigail Griffin. Beautiful blonde woman with eyes as blue as the ocean. She is an art teacher at one of the art museums in downtown San Francisco, earning 50k a year and she is currently single. Ever since she was a little girl, Clarke always believed in true love and soulmates. And she never stopped believing. She always imagined herself as the princess in the story, where her knight in shining armour would come and rescue her, and take her away with true loves kiss and live happily ever after. But of course, life wasn’t as easy as 1, 2, 3. But the only problem now is that she’s turning 27 soon, and she hasn’t met the right one yet which is making her parents extremely worried she would spend the rest of her life alone with the fairy tale ending that will never happen. Even her friends think that she is just being delusional.

 

“Jesus Clarkey. We are going back to your parents place in 5 days’ time to spend the summer break with them, and you have no fucking fiancé. So, either you fucking craiglist your sorry ass, or you take Bellamy as your fake fiancé. O and I are sick and tired of your crazy delusional ending fairy tale Clarke. Keep going on like that and you would be single until the day you die. What is so bad with dating Bellamy?”

 

Raven Reyes, Clarke's best friend including Octavia Blake, whom she had been with since their college days. Meeting on the cheerleading team, they had formed a strong friendship over the years, being there for each other and they had practically married each other. In terms of friendship of course.

 

“Come on guys. The fact that the two of you are still single at our age, isn't it the same concept as waiting for the right one to spend the rest of your life with? Fuck we have been single since forever.” Clarke muses.

 

“Alright! Alright. Jesus. But seriously Clarke, who or should I say how are you going to find the right one to bring back as your fiancé in 5 days’ time? Let alone spend the whole summer, 30 days with them?”

 

Raven had a point. Clarke was in deep waters. Her parents were dying to know who her fiancé was, having told them it was a secret and that she wanted them to be surprised by the love of her life.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe scroll through our old year books and look for someone? Try to find them and who knows, pick out a date? Tell them your needed for the next 30 days?”

 

“That is the lamest thing I have ever heard.” Raven smacks her hand into her forehead before looking back over at her two friends.

 

Just then, Mrs. Beaty walks over to them and hands out her all too famous apple pie for them with warm smiles. The café she runs has been her baby for years, and the three friends would always come there to relax and chow down on desserts.

 

“How are my favourite girls doing?”

 

“Clarke has been bullshitting her parents for two years now of her fiancé that doesn’t exist. Now she has to return for the summer to spend some quality time and not to mention get hooked up to a handsome bachelor if she shows up without a fiancé. Think you could help Mrs. Beaty?” Raven explains everything, making Mrs. Beaty laugh.

 

“Oh my. Looks like you have your hands full Clarke. Sorry I can’t help you, my sons are both married with kids. I’m sure your parents would understand that you do not wish to marry someone you do not love. But I can understand their point too. You are getting older, and so are they.” Mrs. Beaty muses and taps her shoulders comfortingly.

 

“I wish too. Maybe I should just marry whoever my parents want me to marry.” Clarke groans and places her head straight down flat onto the table. Octavia rubs her friends back and turns to look at Mrs. Beatty with a warm apologetic smile.

 

“Well there is one person whom you can ask for help.” Clarke shoots straight up, all three heads turning to Mrs. Beaty.

 

“Who exactly?” Clarke was intrigued.

 

She had always loved Mrs. Beaty for being a big help. She was like their grandmother who always took care of them whenever they were in need of help. And this was a first that Mrs. Beaty was helping her with a relationship problem.

 

“There is someone who is coming down to help me later. It’s a she by the way. And I think I can persuade her to help you if your interested.”

 

“Hell yeah I’ll take it.”

 

“Wait… there is one condition in which you have to abide by though.” Mrs. Beaty warns.

 

“And what is that?” All three friends were confused.

 

“You can’t fall in love with her. Because if you do, then your fairytale ending would never be. And it will only break your heart. Do you understand?”

 

“Relax Mrs Beaty. Clarke won’t fall in love with someone so fast. Besides, it will only be 30 days of her having to be tortured by Clarke, and she can walk away after we come back. Right Clarke?” Octavia jokes and Clarke just stares at Mrs. Beaty.

“Yeah. I promise she will get a fine pay check. Can I at least meet her to ask he personally of course?”

 

“She should be here by now. I’ll have a look behind. But remember what I said. It is strictly business okay?”

 

Clarke nods her head and Mrs. Beaty smiles, leaving the three friends back to their own devices. Questions began running through her mind. Who was this mysterious person? And why wasn’t she allowed to fall in love with her? Why would it break her heart? Was it that this woman was deformed? Or autistic? So many questions came to her mind but she had to be patient.

 

Soon enough, she would find out just how much she would break her promise, for her very own fairy tale had just begun.

* * *

 

 “Alexandria Woods. Why is it that you spend so much time with Mrs. Beaty? Even I’m growing old just by hearing her name?”

 

“Stop teasing Anya. You know how much she enjoys our help at the bakery. Besides, she enjoys pinching your cheeks every time we work.”

 

“Jesus Lexa. We should be on a long vacation. Relaxing by the beach, tanning under the sun, drinking Long Island tea, you sipping on Margarita’s and just living life.” Anya moves her eyebrows up and down, making Lexa chuckle to herself.

 

“You know I can’t Anya. We may be successful, but we still need the cash to do more projects An. You of all people should know that.”

 

“And you my dear big sister, need to take care of your health too. Have you seen the doctor yet?”

 

Lexa sighs. She really didn’t have the time to. Let alone the cash. Alexandria Woods, also known as Lexa, was the CEO of a thriving company, one in which was making billions of dollars for the investors that come to her for projects and such. Anya Woods, her younger sister, only by a year, was her second in command, Co-CEO, as what they like to joke about, was her best friend, her best business partner she could ever have. Their parents had already passed away, leaving the two of them alone, but they had managed to come on top of the game and becoming the leading business woman of the world. Only problem was, they were transferring most of their pay checks to places that were needed more than they did. Meaning, companies in need of assistance, and other miscellaneous side jobs that needed their attention, rendering them stable but with not much cash for themselves.

 

“No. I haven’t gone to the doctor yet. It’s not really important An.”

 

“Yes, it is. You need to find some way or somehow within the company funds that you could use to pay for the bills Lexa. I can’t just sit here and run the company with you dropping dead in the near future and I don’t plan to run it alone. You promised to go through with it.”

“It’s not about the cash Anya. Okay maybe it is. But they can’t find one more me. My blood type is unique and not to mention finding a unique one would take forever. So might as well just live for as long as I can.”

 

Lexa grabs her stuff and heads out the door, waiting for Anya to leave the apartment as well so that she could lock up. Once done, they headed down towards the carpark and got in the car. Anya sat beside her sister and kept her mouth shut. She was fuming. The company was making millions. Yet, Lexa gives the money she earns away to charity as if it was nothing to her. The company was in business left right and center, making it close to near impossible to actually earn for themselves. Not to mention paying the workers in the company a good wage. Good pay, good boss, good employees. But Lexa refuses to make use of any of the money for her own health and she was getting worried by the day. She had known her older sister since the day she was born.

 

She had watched her sister break down, tear herself apart and patch herself back up again over and over. She had refused to love, turning her heart into stone because of her health problem and shutting people out. She only smiled with Anya, but no one else. Her mantra that she repeats over and over again, ‘Head over Heart’, was a constant in her sister’s life that never failed her. But the one thing that she had seen her sister be happy about, was her baking desserts at Mrs. Beaty’s bakery. They had known that woman since they were kids, having been neighbours with the old woman and they would go over to help her with the desserts and play with her two boys. It gave her sister a sense of home.

 

Pulling up to the parking lot of the street near the bakery, Lexa parked the car and the two woman exited the vehicle. “Please Lex, why won’t you just take a chance? I can't bear to lose you like the way we lost mum.” And Anya hit a sore spot.

 

“Drop it An. We are not discussing this again.”

 

Heading to the back door, Mrs. Beaty was standing in the doorway of the backdoor, a warm smile plastered onto her face as she welcomed Lexa and Anya into her arms.

 

“My two sweet darlings. How have you been?”

 

“Were doing good. We smell good desserts. Started without us have you?” Anya teases and Mrs. Beaty pinches both her cheeks.

 

“Now now Anya, don’t get snippy with me.” Lexa laughs and makes her way into the store, leaving Mrs. Beaty to hold Anya back. “Has she gone to the doctors?” Concern in her tone.

 

“No. She refuses to go. I tried talking to her, but she… she doesn’t want to change her mind. I don’t know what else to do. I feel as if she’s just giving up and waiting to die. I can’t lose her. Not while she has a chance at life.”

 

“I know sweetie. That’s why I have a solution.” The hopeful glint in Mrs. Beaty’s eyes didn’t surpass Anya.

 

“What is it?”

 

“A customer outside has some issues that she needs help with. In which, I believe, Lexa is the solution to her problem. And I’ve known this customer for years. And this girl could be the key to making Lexa change her mind.”

 

“What is with this girl you think would help Lexa?”

 

“Clarke Griffin is her name. She’s an art teacher who has been lying to her parents that she has a fiancé to bring home to her parent’s place for the summer. 30 days with them. And I said that Lexa here could pretend to be her fiancé for 30 days. It’s a win win situation Anya.” Mrs. Beaty smiles.

 

“But I don’t get how it would help Lexa.” Anya frowns, trying to piece together the newly provided information.

 

“Clarke believes in a fairy tale ending that she would fall in love with her soulmate. Lexa has no feelings or emotions to her and she doesn't want to fight anymore for her own life and she doesn't have the cash to do so. Clarke is willing to pay a high price. So, if Clarke could change her mind by spending 30 days together, Clarke gets to walk away and find the right one to love without her parents forcing her to marry the suitor they have and Lexa might reconsider her options and with the cash, she could actually proceed with the doctor’s option. Both sides win.”

 

Anya actually smirks. She likes the plan after all. Money plus a change of pace and location for Lexa would do her good in changing her mind. This was a turning point. Anya wanted what was best for her older sister, and this was the way to go.

 

“When can I meet this Clarke person?” Anya asks impatiently.

 

“Right now.”

* * *

 

 Clarke taps her fingers nervously on the table, not sure what to expect when she finally meets this mysterious girl. Raven and Octavia too wanted to know who this person really is and as soon as Mrs. Beaty comes out with a blonde haired woman, Clarke’s jaw immediately drops down to the floor. Raven all but choked on her cup of coffee. Raven was immediately attracted to the blonde goddess before her but she was off limits for Clarke was her fake fiancé.

 

“Ladies, meet Anya Woods. She is the sister to your so called ‘fake’ fiancé Clarke. She will be the one going through the negotiations with you. And excuse me, let me fetch your ‘fake’ fiancé for you in the back.”

 

Clarke was stunned. The goddess in front of her with a killer jawline and blonde hair wasn’t her fake fiancé? Clarke was intrigued. Why would her sister want to talk to her for?

 

“Clarke Griffin am I right?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“Skip the intro. Down to business. My sister acts as your fake fiancé for your parents in which she will have no problem faking it. What’s it in for her?”

 

“Wow. Your blunt.” Clarke was taken aback by Anya’s bluntness, and also the power and tone she carried with her.

 

“I like to do business Ms Griffin. So, what’s the payment?”

 

“$50,000 cash. After the whole deal is done. On the 30th day, I give the cash.”

 

“$100,000. Take it or leave it.” Clarke gasped in shock. Sure she can get $100,000 no sweat but why the certain amount of cash. Anya on the other hand had it all planned out. After the insurance coverage and such, $100,000 would be enough for Lexa to go through with the procedures and such, giving her the chance she needed.

 

“Fine. Deal. But only on the 30th day. Anything else?”

 

“Nope. That’s all. Oh and by the way, this discussion stays between us. Tell my sister about our little deal, and the deal is off. She comes back home with me.”

 

“What deal?”

 

Clarke whipped her head over to the angel standing to the side. Clarke immediately bit her tongue to avoid moaning at the sight before her. A tall and beautiful brunette, with tanned skin and emerald green eyes had walked up to them, her arms folded as she stared directly into Clarke’s soul, a spark lighting up between them. Clarke was staring and so was the brunette. She was as shock as Clarke. Clarke didn’t dare look anywhere further down than the brunette’s jawline that was 10 times better than Anya.

 

“Lexa...”

 

"So... you’re the one Mrs Beaty talked about.” Lexa looks at Clarke coldly.

 

“You’re the one whom she said would help me.” Clarke retaliated in the same cold tone the woman before her used.

 

“Lex… be nice.”

 

“Nah uh. What kind of shit did you do now? Don’t lie to me. I heard the whole conversation.” Lexa turned her gaze towards Anya.

 

Octavia and Raven sat there silently. Octavia found this extremely awkward and Raven was just lost in her own world staring at Anya. She was enamoured by Anya's looks and fierceness, making her drool for the woman. Clarke found herself in a sticky situation between the two sisters. One said yes while the other said no.

 

“Lexa please. Do this for yourself. Please…”

 

“Absolutely not. $100,000 Anya? Really? For the last time, I'm not going to do anything about it and leave it as it is. I'm done Anya.” Lexa sighed.

 

“Then do this for me. One last favour. Be her fake fiancé for 30 days, and I promise I will never talk to you about seeing the doctor ever again.” Lexa contemplates her sisters words. She didn't like the idea of spending 30 days with a stranger, but then again, she never said no to her baby sister.

 

“Haix… fine. This is the last.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Clarke was still bewildered by this whole scenario before her. Clearly one of them was sick or something if they mentioned the doctors but she dismissed it for it wasn't her place to know the issues going on between the two siblings. But she too was somewhat intrigued by them.

 

“So now that we have an agreement, shall we get started then?” Clarke breaks the silence and realises her friends had been awesomely quiet.

 

“Name a time and place. I'll be there, Clarke.”

 

Clarke didn't know why but she was extremely turned on by the way Lexa had said her name, emphasising the ‘k’ with the click of her tongue. She was so hot. Clarke had managed to take a stroll down her body. Clarke could see the abs that were hidden under her tight fitting tshirt, the short sleeve allowing Clarke to see the tribal tattoo she had on her arm and Clarke wondered where else would she have a tattoo at. And her toned body was magnificent. She had to be a gymnast or maybe a boxer. She was fit as fuck.

 

“You got 5 days before we fly off to my parents place. Wait on second thought 4 days. So, we need to spend a lot of time knowing each other before jumping into the whole show. So I suggest my place, tomorrow at 8am. Cool with that?”

 

"I'll be there. And so is Anya. Where she goes, I go, where I go, she goes.”

 

“Deal.”

 

"Very well Ms. Griffin. Will be seeing you tomorrow.”

 

In that instant, Clarke stretches out her hand, wanting to shake the brunette’s hand, in which Lexa eyes it for a moment before she too reached her hand out to shake in agreement. But what everyone around realised was that the two woman had been shaking a little too long, both eyes never leaving each other's. Mrs. Beaty watches from the side-lines, a smile perking up on her face.

 

“And I will be seeing you, Ms. Woods.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe getting to know eac other isn't so bad.

“Clarke… Calm your fucking tits down. You and Raven have been acting up ever since last night. Is this because your pussy is actually saying yes to Lexa screwing you or that you actually hate her and your nervous as fuck to even spend time with her?”

Clarke had been rocking in her chair since morning, having showered and dressed herself up somewhat sexy looking with a low cut shirt and jeans, her blonde locks of hair pushed the side with make-up. Raven on the other hand, was chowing down on Cheetos, something she always does when she was nervous or waiting to meet someone.

“I can’t fucking calm down. Did you see what Lexa looked like? She’s a fucking goddess. Her green eyes… her brown locks of hair. Her abs! Fuck her abs were showing through her shirt for god sakes.”

“And remember what Mrs. Beaty said. You can’t fall in love with her if you want your fairy tale ending Clarke.”

“Fuck her words. How can someone not fall in love with a woman like her?” Clarke questions, her pacing back and forth still on going. Octavia groans before looking over at Raven, whose eyes were trained at the front door.

“Raven…”

Raven continues shovelling food into her mouth, her brain having shut down and disappeared into a world of her own. Clarke too realises that and stops to look over at their friend.

“RAVEN!”

“Jesus Fuck. What is wrong with you people?” Raven flinches when Octavia and Clarke shouts her name, making her spill the bag of Cheetos onto her lap.

“We called you but you were staring at the freaking door. What’s up with you?”

“Nothing why?”

“Don’t bullshit Rae. We lived together for 5 years. So what the fuck is up?” Octavia perks and eyebrow up at her along with Clarke who has a shit eating grin on her face.

“Okay so the older blonde is hot. And so is your fake fiancé. But seriously, the two are hot and I think… I think I’m smitten by Anya. Did you see the way we touched hands last night? It felt fucking electric.” Octavia all but laughed and Clarke cheered.

“Looks like Raven found her soulmate. Damn girl. I need to get myself a fucking girlfriend. No wait I’m too straight for that shit.”

“Too bad O. None for you, score for me. I wonder what is she like?”

“I heard from Mrs. Beaty she’s a sarcastic son of a bitch like you. No wonder your smitten by her.” Clarke jokes and Raven flips her the finger.

The clock shows nine o clock and clearly the Woods sister were late. She expected them to be on time for the way they carried themselves so highly, she would have imagined that they were the type to be on time. But then again. Something urgent must’ve came up and they were caught somewhere in traffic. Truth be told, the doorbell rang 5 minutes after, making Clarke jump out of the chair and rush towards the door. Smirks came across both Octavia and Raven, their friend extremely interested in the girl and they watched as Clarke adjusted herself.

Pulling the doors open, there stood the beautiful brunette, Lexa Woods, dressed in a tight singlet, showing a good amount cleavage and those skinny black jeans she wore made her toned legs stand out significantly. Anya stood behind her with a tiny smirk plying her lips, knowing the younger blonde was clearly smitten by her big sister’s looks. She was beautiful indeed, and exact carbon copy of their mother who was strikingly beautiful even though their mother wasn’t as toned as Lexa. Lexa too stood there in the doorway, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s, but she could see the way the blonde was dressed and her stomach churned at the sight of the beautiful blonde.

“So we going to have a staring contest or are we actually coming in?” Anya states, making the two woman clear their throat before going in. Clarke held her hand out, pointed in the direction of the living room, and when Octavia laid eyes on the older brunette, she all but toppled over the steps leading up to the kitchen, falling flat on her face, causing Raven to burst out laughing, Clarke to smack her head and groan, Anya was smirking beyond recognition and Lexa just giggled quietly to herself.

“Fuck sakes. I’m such an idiot today.” Octavia scrambles to her feet and walks into the kitchen to grab drinks.

“Or are you just paying attention to the wrong thing O?” Raven comments before her eyes land on Anya, who took up residence on the couch, Lexa dropping beside her.

“Shut up asshole. Uh Anya… Lexa, what drinks you guys want?” Clarke makes her way over to the living room, grabbing her bottle of beer.

“Beer is fine. Make it two.” Anya hollers.

Octavia comes back with two beers, handing them to Anya and Lexa, before they settled down together, an awkward silence passes through, making everyone squirm and fidget in their respective places.

“So… what exactly do you want to do Clarke? It was your idea after all.” Clarke’s breath hitches in her throat for Lexa had a certain seductive way of speaking to her soul, but somehow or rather, keep it in a rational tone.

“Uhhhh… well, I guess we all should start with the basics than. And of course all of us know about this little ploy were doing, so we have to make it realistic as possible. My dad and my mum aint that stupid, so whatever it is we need to make it look believable and good. And we have till Friday to get it right. I’ve already bought your tickets for the flight and I hope you two would be free from work for a whole 30 days.”

“We have it arranged. No issues. So basically, we need a back story on how we met, how long we dated, all the cheesy stuff we did up until the day one of us proposes. Pretty much it?” Lexa was really smart. Clarke nodded her head in response.

“Oh it’s not that simple guys. Beside the juicy shit, we still have to know your likes, dislikes, what you do for a living and so on and so forth. Childhood stories and all that crazy shit. Since you agreed Lexa, why don’t we start with your back story and then Clarke can start hers?” Raven then notices the face change of both Woods woman, and Clarke saw the same thing. It was a touchy topic that they seemed uncomfortable to tell.

“Fine. I was born on 27 July 1989, in San Francisco. Anya was born a year and a half later and we basically lived together since then. Our mother died when I was 12 and 10 and a half. I had to grow up fast in order to take care of Anya because our dad was never home. When I turned 18, our dad committed suicide because he couldn’t take the pain of losing our mother years before and so I had no choice but to take Anya with me. I graduated top of my class and got into Harvard Business School, working any job I could possibly take to pay for college and also for Anya. That’s when Anya and I got picked up by my manager from the bar I worked at. Social services had threatened to take Anya away from me because she was below the age of 18 and we were lucky enough my manager and her husband took us in. So we lived there, I again graduated at the top of my class and went into the business world. After Anya graduated, I took her under my wing and trained her in the ways of the business world. And we have been working ever since.”

Octavia’s jaw was wide open, Raven stared at Lexa with wide eyes, and Clarke, Clarke just looked at Lexa’s green eyes with care and concern, something in which Lexa caught off guard. She expected pity in all their eyes. But there weren’t any. Both Anya and her never spoke about their parents to others except for an exceptional few, but this group of people had never shown that.

“We are sorry we asked about your past. It was insensitive of us.” Clarke states, looking at her friends who nodded in approval of her words.

“No worries. The past is the past. We move on. Now that I told my side of the story, how about yours Clarke?” Clarke was still in awe. This woman, who had gone through so much, still managed to form a smile to get to know Clarke’s backstory.

“I… uh… well, I was born as the only child. My dad is a business man and my mother works as a head surgeon at Arkadia Hospital. When I was a kid, I always had a flare for drawing and painting. So I decided to pursue it when I went to college. Graduated from MIT, in the art program they offered and met these two idiots. Raven was in the engineering sector and Octavia did history. I teach art classes at the art museum, Raven does engineering downtown for one of the companies and O is a history professor. We have been roommates for the longest of times. And basically what we are today.”

Lexa and Anya nodded, a mutual understanding forming between the five woman. Octavia and Raven decided then, they should leave Clarke and Lexa alone to bond between each other, seeing that it’s supposed to be between the two woman who were pretending anyway, and Octavia nods before getting up.

“Well, since you two will be acting together, might as well try to get along with each other alone. And try not to kill each other yeah?” Octavia states before Raven walks around and taps Anya’s shoulders, asking her along silently to follow them into the room.

“We’ll be fine.” Lexa reassures.

“Alrighty. Have fun. Oh… and if you plan on humping each other, please don’t use the couch.”

“RAVEN!”

Clarke yells and she bolts down the hallway out of view from the two woman who were left alone staring at each other.

* * *

 

“Okay little sister of Lexa, spill the beans.” Anya was seated in one of the chairs, staring at Raven intently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on Anya. No one in this world would accept Clarke’s offer. And definitely no stranger would. So why are you actually interested in this little deal. We want to know the real reason.”

Octavia and Raven folded their arms and stared at Anya. They weren’t budging. Anya sighs and relaxes, before closing her eyes. “Lexa is suffering from Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. Meaning, she has a heart disease that has got to do with the thickening of the heart muscles. A few months ago, Lexa was complaining about chest pain, her heart beat was irregular. So we went down to the hospital to have her checked out. Turns out, Lexa had inherited the disease from our mother which she told you about earlier. Lexa can be really fucking stubborn at times. We thought of shuffling funds around to pay for her heart transplant surgery, but she refuses to use the company funds and instead, she has been using it for other purposes. Donations, projects and the whole lot. Anyways, doctors said that if she were to live for the rest of her life, she needs to have a heart transplant and it’s not cheap.”

“So that’s why you spoke to Clarke first. Sorry we doubted your intentions. We just don’t want to see Clarke getting hurt.” Octavia sighs and Raven relaxes in her posture.

“We have to tell Clarke.” Anya says but Raven cuts her off.

“No we don’t.”

Octavia and Anya stare at her wide eyed. “You’re crazy Raven. Stop it with your schematics. Her sister is dying. Or probably will die without the heart transplant. And if Clarke falls in love with her, it will destroy her.”

“No. Clarke is the key to Lexa changing her mind. And Lexa, fuck, she could be the key to Clarke’s soul. If Clarke falls in love, and so does Lexa, they could save each other. This is our chance to prove to Clarke that life isn’t a fairy tale, but then again, it would at least give her the chance to see that life is more than just a fairy tale and happy endings do exist without it. And also prevent her from marrying Papa G's worker. Get my understanding?”

“I agree with Raven. If we can get the two to fall in love, Lexa would change her mind, and Clarke can see that life exists beyond a fairy tale.”

“Wait a minute… why would Lexa not go through with the surgery?” Raven then looks at Octavia before looking at Anya.

“Our mother died because she couldn’t get a heart transplant. Money wise. Lexa has a unique blood type in which finding a heart for her and putting it in would make things complicated with her body. And so, Lexa just gave up all hope to even bother fighting for her life. She claims that she was born to die and sooner or later she will. So… I want my sister to live… you want your friend to be happy.”

Raven scoots her butt over close to Anya, a playful smirk accompanying her lips. “I like the way you think Ms Woods.” Anya all but pushes her face away.

“Your disgusting.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

“Jesus fucking Christ you two. Would you stop?”

The two woman grunted in disdain, both shooting glares at each other, daggers flying at each other.

“So what’s the plan genius?” Anya finally asks Raven, still shooting glares at her.

“This is my plan…”

* * *

 

An uncomfortable silence played out, both woman not daring to say anything after their friends had left. Lexa had been staring into ocean blue eyes for the past 20 minutes, while Clarke stared into forest green eyes. It seems as if they were stuck in a trance with each other. Clarke was finally able to study the brunette’s features, how her eyes would speak unspoken emotions, her lips that barely pulled a smile, creating curiosity in her mind as to why this perfect creature with such beauty couldn’t break a smile. Clarke wondered now why she even asked her for help. Was it because of desperation, of a fairy tale she had believed in since she was young? Her saviour, her knight in shining armour, saving her from the realities of this world and to live happily ever after? Or was that fate was somehow telling her that maybe her friends and families were right, that fairy tales don’t exist, that it was just a childhood story to make them escape the reality of the world and only to thrown into the harshness when they grew up?

Clarke was lost indeed. She was caught between believing in fairy tales and accepting the truth of reality. And because she believed in fairy tales so much, she had lost a man she once believed and thought that he was the one for her. That he was her knight in shining armour. But because of her belief, she lost him. Lexa on the other hand, Clarke highly doubted that she would find fairy tales something that she could escape to. She was thrown with the harshness and troubles of the world at such a young age, maybe she had forgotten what it felt like to be free of it. To fend for her younger sister when all hope was lost. And to be the woman that she is today.

“I think it’s best if we start talking and stop staring. We have less than four days Clarke. Time is of essence.” Lexa’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Are you really this uptight? Even around the people you call family and friends?”  
Clarke muses before resting her back against the chair.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.”

Again Clarke’s breath hitches in her throat. Lexa always had this certain effect about the way she called Clarke. It was mesmerising, seductive. No one had called Clarke in such a way. No one. But Lexa, she somehow managed to do so.

“Fine. Let’s play a game.”

“I believe games won’t be able to settle your situation with your family. Tell me, why is it so hard for you to accept your parent’s proposal of marrying a suitor they picked out for you? I mean by the way you told me about your back story, I’m sure they are more than capable of choosing someone good for you.”

“That’s where your wrong. My parents may be loving, but I won’t marry someone I just met and be married the next. I want to be able to fall in love. To be able to know a person for who he or she is. For the person to feel the same way as you do. Isn’t that what love is supposed to be?”

“Life doesn’t work as such Clarke. Even if you do find that someone who feels the same as you do, how would you know that the person will stick by your side through thick or thin? How would you know if they live until tomorrow? Or the day after? Or the years after? How would you know?”

Lexa had a good point. She was true to the words she said. But Clarke knew better than that. But what was disturbing was the fact that Lexa spoke out of experience. Did something happen to her that caused her such a mindset? “Fate wouldn’t bring two people together if they weren’t meant to live for an eternity together, to be able to die together.”

Lexa lets out an unbelievable laugh. “Wow. You really are stubborn.”

“Touche.”

“Whatever.”

“Fine. Let’s try something. Kiss me.” Lexa burst out laughing again. This woman was mad.

“I’m so not going to kiss you.”

“To prove my theory right, if fate brought two people together, their lips fall into place, a spark happens in between the two lovers and if you feel a spark, means that I am the love of your life, your soulmate. But if there’s nothing, then I’m wrong that fate is just a crock of shit and it doesn’t exist. Deal?”

“Fine. Let’s prove it.”

Everything was a challenge to Lexa. And she wanted to prove her wrong. Although they were never meant to be, it was just a theory. And she was going to be wrong anyways. At least it comes as good practice when the time comes to act in front of her parents. Clarke stands up, Lexa doing the same and they stood close to one another. All of a sudden, the room became extremely warm, both their hearts were fluttering extremely fast as both eyes bore holes into each other. Something shifts in the air between them. Clarke immediately regretted challenging the brunette to test her theory. Lexa on the other hand, made a mistake of taunting and challenging Clarke as well. The room was extremely quiet, the sound of cars and birds from outside had all disappeared. Time had actually stopped as the two woman stood close, their nose almost brushing the other, as their eyes stilled on each other.

Neither wanted to move. For if they did, the outcome would be proven. Sweat dripped down Lexa’s back, soaking the bottom of her black tank top. Clarke felt her mouth go dry, cursing herself over and over again to make the move. What felt like forever, Lexa reaches her hand up and wraps her hand around Clarke’s neck, pulling Clarke in. Their lips touched softly, the bodies setting on fire as they felt the spark that Clarke wanted to prove all too much, blew up as they let the feel of each other sink into their souls. Clarke wanted to scream with joy that her theory was right, but she dares not for this was not happening. This was the first time she kissed someone in which she felt a spark, and she wasn’t going to lose that tiny bit of hope that she had about her fake fiancé.

“Ehem.”

Lexa immediately separates from Clarke, the two woman having turned as red as a tomato, their faces were flushed and their breathing rapid. They turn to look towards the sound that brought them apart and found Raven trying to clamp her mouth shut, to prevent for squealing out loud. Anya was staring wide eye at the two and Octavia had her jaw dropped down to the ground.

“We were… we were…just…”

“Practicing. So that we… look believable.”

Raven snorted, making Anya pull a sly grin and Octavia was about to drop dead laughing. “Oh that was fucking believable alright. You two should do it again more often. Keeps up with the persona act.” Clarke groans miserably.

“What do you guys want?”

“We need to create a good proposal video. So we need to go shopping for rings and blah blah blah. So let’s go love birds. We got a lot to do.”

Anya shakes her head at her older sister, earning a smack across the head from Lexa, Octavia nudges Clarke’s shoulders as the 5 woman leave the apartment.

Indeed they were going to have a hell of a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know i update on Wednesdays and Saturdays but I'll be busy tomorrow so I decided to update today instead. Hopefully I don't get too busy and stick to the regular updates. But if i do get free time, ill add extra chapters in the week if i do have free time. See ya guys. Raven is so starting her shenanigans next chapter. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a proposal or two would do the job?

“So how do we do this again?”

 

Lexa was down on one knee, the ring box in hand and Clarke was pretending to be in a state of shock, which was totally unbelievable. Raven had set up the camera, wanting to video tape everything so that Clarke could show her parents that their friends were in on it and that they had helped to set things up. Anya was growing frustrated, having to help Raven adjusts the camera, the setting of the environment while Octavia carried all their belongings and the items needed to do the video.

 

“Clarke… stop looking as if the whole world is going to end. Pretend to cry or something. Jesus… someone is proposing to you and you just stand there like it's the worst thing in the world.”

 

“Are you done? My knees are hurting.” Lexa complains, Raven taking her own sweet time to get the camera adjusted.

 

“Okay were good. Now, do you remember what to say exactly?”

 

“Yes yes.” Lexa snaps, knowing this was the tenth time recording this for they couldn't get it right.

 

They couldn't get it right because Clarke kept thinking about their kiss, where sparks flew into the air, and she had lost all sense of concentration. Lexa on the other hand, had been burning with emotions ever since she kissed Clarke. She kept repeating to herself that she couldn't love this girl. This girl would walk away just like the last one did. And the one before. And Lexa couldn't take another heartbreak since then. But Clarke, Clarke was a believer in true love. That she was one who would stick through thick and thin with the person she loved. But then again, Lexa was just a fiancé for hire. Nothing more.

 

“Alrighty then. Let's get this done right, so we can all go and eat. It's lunch time and a good video editor needs her stomach full.” Raven states, only for Anya to snort.

 

“Since this morning, the only thing you have been thinking about is that stomach of yours. You should marry a chef instead. Probably would feed you until you grow old and fat.”

 

“You bitch. My stomach can eat you alive!”

 

“Hey lovebirds… back to this proposal thing can? You have fucking 30 days to wage your wars on each other while us two only have four days, less than that to get this relationship of ours to work. So would you please for the love of god, get your heads out of your asses will ya?”

 

Lexa hollered at the two, making Octavia shut her mouth immediately for she wanted to comment on how they deserved to be scolded, Raven’s hands were shaking on the camera and Anya all but looked away, tugging at her sleeves uncomfortably. She hadn't seen her sister snap like that for quite some time, usually seeing her like this at work but never outside. Lexa didn't realise that she had gripped the ring box hard after losing her cool, Clarke had to walk over and place her hand on her shoulders to get her to calm down. Instantly, Lexa felt herself calm down, making her sigh in relief for she felt safe. She felt loved. Clarke wasn't afraid that the brunette had snapped. In fact, they actually were running out of time and by the looks of it, if they were going to get to know each other, might as well offer Lexa and Anya to stay for the rest of the nights so that they could all get to know each other and their habits.

 

“I'm sorry. It's just…”

 

“No Lexa. We get it. We are really on time constraint and we really need to get this all done and settled so we can move on to the next things that are on our list to do. Guys please, let's just work together to get this settled so we can concentrate on other things needed?” Clarke turned to look at the other three who nodded their heads in understanding.

 

Lexa felt a sense of relief that at least Clarke understood her reasoning for snapping and they needed to get things done. 4 days wasn't a lot of time. So once Raven gave the thumbs up, Lexa adjusted herself and straightened herself up before looking at Clarke. A certain sense of calmness washed over her, her breath taken away when blue met green, their eyes suddenly feeling vulnerable all of a sudden. This was something entirely different. It felt right that she was proposing to Clarke. Somehow it didn't feel weird. It felt warming and satisfying.

 

Clarke lost herself in the eyes of the forest, Lexa's hair flowing in the wind, making her absolutely stunning and her skin soaking up the warmth of the sun near the beach. This was so fucking Cliché of a proposal. And suddenly, Clarke had a brilliant idea in mind. Something that will make it ever more believable. And Clarke smiled at Lexa, a mischievous smile making Lexa perk her eyebrows up all of a sudden.

 

“Clarke? We're supposed to be acting.” Lexa whispers for the camera was still rolling.

 

“I have a better idea of a shoot. This is way too Cliché. And mum and dad would suspect this as a ploy.”

 

“Uh where exactly do you have in mind and why the sudden change of mind?”

 

“Because your too fucking hot and we need a more sentimental romantic setting. The place where we first met!”

 

Lexa was still confused. What the heck? Did she just make their first encounter their proposal spot? As in the bakery? Lexa all but looked at Clarke with a blank expression, not sure as to why the sudden change of idea. Clarke on the other hand wanted to prove to Lexa that their earlier kiss was the spark that they believed in fairy tales and by taking Lexa to the bakery, it would make it even more cliché that this was their fairy tale beginning. And she wanted Lexa to see it with her own eyes that Clarke’s childish belief in fairy tales was a reality.

 

“Clarke? Where are you going?” Raven hollers as Clarke rushes towards their car.

“I have a plan!”

 

Anya turns to look at Lexa before looking at Raven and Octavia who were just as bewildered by the entire situation. Lexa sighs and picks her bag up and slinging it over her shoulders, running towards the car and the other 3 ladies packed up whatever they needed and headed towards the second car. Clarke waited for their friends to follow their car from behind and Clarke turns to Lexa. Lexa perks an eyebrow up to look at her.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m going to change your mind!” Clarke grins.

 

“Uhhhhh change my mind? Why exactly do you want to change my mind?”

 

“Because… every woman deserves a fairy tale proposal and to add to the story for my parent, our first meeting place we met, which was the bakery. So… you will be bending down on your knees in the middle of the bakery with Mrs. Beaty in the background. Mum and dad knows her well enough. Perfect setting. And you will change your mind once Raven gets the video done.”

 

“I highly doubt it.” Lexa replies sceptically.

 

“Oh I assure you… I’m always right.”

 

“And I never lose Clarke.”

 

Clarke huffs out in annoyance. This woman was a grade A pain in her ass. Literally. “Care to play a game?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“You’re boring.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“What is it going to take me to change your mind?”

 

They were already driving down the road, making their way to the bakery when Clarke takes her eyes off the road to look at Lexa, getting lost again in the brunette’s face that she is deeply falling in love with when the car in front begins to slow down, causing Lexa to scream when Clarke almost hit the car in front, making her jam on the breaks, causing the car to some to a complete stop. Lexa’s heart was pounding hard in her chest, making her fish out her meds and taking a pill.

 

Clarke was in a state of shock to even realise Lexa shakenly popping a pill into her mouth

 

“THAT’S IT! GET OUT OF THE CAR.”

 

It was a good thing it was a slow lane and that they were driving down the sidewalk, making it possible for them to switch positions, Lexa taking over to drive.

 

“Lexa…”

 

“I’M DRIVING AND THAT’S FINAL!”

* * *

 

 “What the heck?” Anya slows the car down to a stop and parks it at the sidewalk as the three woman in the car stared up front at the two-woman jam breaking the car, before Clarke gets out of the driver’s seat and Lexa gets out to walk over to the driver’s side.

 

“You know, there is this saying that if you hate the person so much, you actually end up marrying them in the end.”

 

“Really O? It seems to me that our best friend must’ve stared at her fake fiancé for too long and she almost crashed their car, most probably giving Lexa a heart attack and maybe killed her and she came back from the dead, who is now screaming at Clarke and walking into the driver’s side of the car looking like a ghost.”

 

“Do you just have to commentate on everything and anything that happens before your eyes?” Anya comments, earning a glare from Raven.

 

“Seriously guys… we are supposed to get them to fall in love, not Lexa having a heart attack because our stupid best friend decides to go somewhere else to film their marriage proposal video.”

 

“Hey hey hey. Chills. This could be to our advantage. They get on each other’s nerves… soooo, when we get to the place wherever it is, we get them to be extremely cuddly and disgustingly gross together. Did you see the way they kissed this morning?”

 

Anya and Octavia then remembers back to that morning when they walked out of the bedroom, having found Clarke and Lexa in a soft but heated kiss, one in which they found extremely loving. As much as the two new found friends were in a world of their own, Raven had barged in on the mood. What excited them even more was the fact that the two woman had denied it, but the disappointed look that came afterwards was ever more obvious that they had taken a liking to each other despite their protests.

 

“I think they are meant to be guys.” Octavia states the obvious fact.

 

“Well no shit. But with these two going crazy over fucking driving down the road, their lesbian fairy tale is bound to end if we don’t up our game.”

 

“Well, we still have the next location to figure out what the heck we are going to do about getting them to like one another.”

 

“Don’t worry Anya. I’m sure it will be fucking easy to do so. I have every evil intention and ideas to help them.” Raven snickers.

 

“God help us all from Raven.”

* * *

 

 “No problem dearies. Use all the space and time you need. I’ll bring out the desserts when you’re done.”

 

Mrs. Beaty walks away as Clarke explained their plans to use the bakery as their proposal spot. Lexa had already bent down on one knee, getting herself ready for her proposal. Clarke and Lexa hadn’t said two words to each other since the car incident that happened half an hour ago, and Raven was growing more annoyed about the silent treatment they were giving each other. Clarke gets ready in her position, standing there uncomfortably. She wanted to apologise for almost causing them to be in an accident because of the fact that she was staring at the beautiful brunette whom she almost gave her the scare of her life. But Lexa completely avoid her and refused to make eye contact with her, making inevitably harder to pull off a good proposal at this point.

 

“You two dipshits ready?”

 

“Yeah…” Clarke says disappointingly, Lexa turning to look up at Clarke with curious eyes.

 

Lexa noticed that Clarke wasn’t in the mood as she was before their little issue in the car. She was angry to say the least. But then again, she shouldn’t have shouted at Clarke for no reason. Clarke doesn’t know about her heart condition and the only thing prolonging her life now were the meds she took to keep her heart from racing faster than it should. Even though her regular workouts were enough to keep her from facing a heart attack and dying, as what the doctors claimed, she was still in the danger zone of dying. That morning, she had gone to the doctors without Anya, and she found out that she had only two months left to live if she didn’t get a heart transplant. Which gave her enough time to pull through this crazy ride before leaving her with a couple of weeks left to just die peacefully at home after handing over the required documents to Anya.

 

Clarke saw Lexa staring, but she realised that Lexa was in a world of her own. She wanted to know what it is that makes the brunette’s mood change from time to time. Was it that this woman had been through such a heart breaking moment in life of losing someone she loved that this woman was emotionally unstable? Clarke wanted to know. Wanted to apologise for earlier. She was then reminded about the day before when she spoke to Mrs. Beaty, now that they were back in the store. Not to fall in love with her. But she believed that everyone deserved a chance at love. And Lexa does too. So Clarke decides there and then, to talk to Lexa while the other three were still setting up.

 

“Lexa…”

 

“Hmmmm?” Lexa wasn’t paying attention, but she was responding, her eyes still unmoving since earlier.

 

“I want… to apologise for earlier. Almost… uhhh… getting us into an accident. I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“Forgiven.” Was the short reply that she got.

 

“Are you still mad at me?”

 

Lexa sighs, closing her eyes and breathing slowly before opening her eyes again and looking into ocean blue eyes. “I’m not mad Clarke. Just… make sure to watch the road next time okay? Can’t have me meeting your parents with a busted up fiancé and immediately being thrashed by them for getting you hurt.”

 

Clarke was stunned. The small caring smile that breached Lexa’s lips, was the first time that that she’s seen the genuine smile on the gorgeous brunette. And was she joking with her? Why the sudden change of heart?

 

“Am I dreaming? Because this is a first the great Alexandria Woods is joking with me for the first time.” Clarke smirks, making Lexa laugh.

 

“I guess maybe I was being too harsh earlier and I should be the one apologising. Need that pretty smile of yours for the camera too you know.” Clarke was stunned again. No way was Lexa indirectly flirting with her.

 

“Well then… apology accepted. Although… if you want me to forgive you fully, I expect a damn good proposal.”

 

“Now that Ms. Griffin, is my area of expertise. I make damn good proposals no one can resist.” A playful smirk appears on her lips.

 

“Impress me then Ms. Woods.”

 

Raven sets up everything, Anya holding the light above the camera to give better lighting and Octavia holds her phone camera up. “And ACTION!”

 

Lexa readjusts herself, pulling a warm smile that Clarke was fascinated to see and it couldn’t be helped that Clarke pulls a happy smile that Lexa had shown the softer side of her. “Clarke Griffin, from the first time I met you, those beautiful ocean eyes of yours has always stuck to my mind from the time I wake up and until the time I fall asleep in your arms. Your kind beautiful soul and your crazy theory about our fairy tale ending has finally got the best of me, and now, I want to be the prince in your story. The one that sits on a black stallion and rides for days through thunderstorms and blizzards to reach the castle and save you from the evil maniac that wants to take you away. To fight for you and to save you before taking you back to my castle so that we could live the rest of our lives riding into the sunset together. You Clarke Griffin, changed my life. And I am always grateful for that. I love you all so very much from the day our lives were intertwined by fate. I love you. Until the moon and back, until the end of time forever. So Clarke… would you do me the honour of being my queen and my wife forever?”

 

Clarke felt her stomach flutter with butterflies. It felt so surreal. The sincerity, the happiness that radiated from her eyes, it was genuine. Time stood still and she looked at Lexa, searching her eyes for a hint or indication that this wasn’t fake. That she wanted it to be real too. And Clarke saw that fire burning in the woman’s eyes, knowing that maybe, just maybe, this was for real.

 

“Yes… yes Lexa. I’ll marry you…”

 

God! Clarke thinks. That big huge smile that spreads on Lexa’s lips was enough to light up and entire New York City if they lived there. Her green eyes that were radiating love, Clarke thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It was a whole different side to Lexa. She was absolutely stunning. Clarke moves forward so that Lexa could slide the ring onto her ring finger before Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. They stood there, their eyes focused on each other just like this morning, foreheads leaning against each other, smiles exchanged between the two. And Clarke does the unthinkable, bringing her hands up to cup Lexa’s face and rubbing soothing circles around her cheeks. Lexa’s lips were parted slightly before Clarke saw those eyes close, and Lexa relished in the touch of Clarke’s hands on her cheeks. Clarke could feel the older brunette leaning into her touch, and Clarke’s heart rate increased tremendously. This was all a dream. No way was this woman making the acting so real.

 

Lexa on the other hand was trying to calm her racing heart. Why did it feel so right? Why was her heart beating so fast that it could literally jump out of her chest? She felt so alive, so loved when Clarke held her hands on her cheeks. It felt warm and loving, she felt loved. Why was she feeling as such with Clarke? She barely knew her. Yet, the kiss they shared, those eyes that showed so much emotions was affecting her in a way that she couldn’t comprehend. And so, she opened her eyes again, and Clarke moved closer to touch their lips together, a single tear slips from Lexa’s eye. She was so overwhelmed with emotions, she didn’t realise she felt whole again. Lexa couldn’t understand why she was as such. But she knew that this, this was what love felt like.

 

And she relished in it, before they had to separate again.

* * *

 

 Mrs. Beaty watched from the counter, smiling as she watched the scene before her play out. She was right in telling Clarke not to fall in love with her. Because now, she could tell that Clarke was smitten by Lexa, and Lexa was beginning to open herself up to this woman. If she had told Clarke to take a chance, she wouldn’t be intrigued by the lonely brunette who put up walls so high, even her old bones couldn’t see through them. She remembered the day the two sisters came to her bakery, Lexa having excused herself to be in the storage room, and when she walked by, she heard the screams and sobs that escaped the brunette’s lips as she cried her heart out at the news of her having only less than 2 years to live.

 

A month later, the woman whom she had loved all so much had disappeared from her life, and Mrs. Beaty never knew what actually happened between them. Lexa had shut herself from the world, concentrating on work, never giving the time of the day for herself. Anya had consulted in her, thinking of the best solution to get her older sister to come around, but Mrs. Beaty didn’t know what else to say or do to change her sisters mind. Mrs. Beaty understood that it was a scary thing to learn that you are going to die sooner or later, and she knew it all too well when her husband passed. She remembered what it meant to be so in love, just like how Clarke would look Lexa in the eye. How the two would look at each other in the eye.

 

Calmness, warmth, love. It was clearly seen through both their eyes. She knew the two would last a lifetime together. They just had to see it for themselves. The way she saw the two kiss, it was the way two soulmates were meant to be. To find each other. She thanked all deities and gods that existed for bringing the two together. Maybe god created problems for the two, so that they could stumble and fall into one another. And it was their way of falling in love. Just yesterday they were strangers, today they were falling in love.

 

And tomorrow, tomorrow would be something a little more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We will be jumping forward next chapter to the day they head over to Jake and Abby's place. Let's see how the reaction goes when Clarke's high school sweetheart shows up and Lexa finally meets the parents. I wonder how everything will go yeah?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day that meet the parents session is in play.

“Okay. So I took the liberty to change the seats without their knowledge. So the three of us will be seating together while Clarke and Lexa get the window seats. Where are the two anyway?” Raven looks around the departure terminal, Octavia was using her phone while Anya sucked down on a bottle of Coke before looking at Raven.

 

“Probably in the bathroom. Maybe making out. God knows.”

 

“Seriously? A bathroom?”

 

“What? They couldn’t keep away from each other the last few days. After their little proposal they had, god they are insufferable.”

 

“Well, they did get to know each other pretty well. Sleeping over, holding hands. I’d say they would pass off as a couple alright when we get to the Griffin household later tonight. Apparently Papa and Mama G have a welcome home party for Clarke and her mysterious fiancé.”

 

“Great. I can’t believe Lexa didn’t tell Clarke about us being CEOs of a major corporation. Bosses of our own company. I wonder how it will go down when Clarke finally realises that Lexa and the Griffins are business partners. Well, did business together once.”

 

“Uhhhhhh… Clarke is just gonna have to suck it up when the time comes than. Hey look over there.” Raven points to the two who just left the bathroom, hand in hand, Clarke dragging Lexa along to have a look at one of the displays in one of the duty free shops, Lexa nodding her head and smiling from time to time.

 

“Well… they are officially whipped for each other. I still find it so cliché that the two of them had basically got to know one another as if they grew up together and they just decided to become lovers after being best friends for years.” Octavia states, watching the two from a distance.

 

“Well I got to hand it to ya, they really went all out. The cheesiest shit was the color thing. ‘Oh Lexa. I like your eyes for my favourite color is green.’ ‘Oh Clarke. I like your eyes too. Their as blue as the ocean and my favourite color is blue.’”

 

Anya smacks Raven’s head, making the younger brunette scowl. “Idiot. That’s not how they said it.”

 

“Relax An. Raven always exaggerates everything and anything. Ooooh you should have seen Clarke yesterday when Lexa was about to leave the door to head home and pack. It was way too sappy for god sake.”

 

“Oh yeah. I remember all too well.” Anya sighs.

 

“What happened?” Raven asks as she looks between her friends.

 

“Well Lexa was being all awk and dorky, so Clarke stands at the doorway tugging on her sleeves of her jacket and Lexa was squirming under her touch. And Clarke gives her a kiss on the cheek, hell the poor girl almost stumbles out the door.” Octavia jokes before checking to make sure her two friends were not joining them so soon.

 

“Yeah. Then joins me at the elevator door all stoic and cold hearted. Sheesh. It's like she's herself around Clarke, but with the rest of us, she's all commander and shit.”

 

“Oh my god! We should totally dub Lexa as Commander Heart Eyes. She has soft heart eyes for Clarke, but acts like a freaking commander of the army around us. Too sweet.” Raven cheers, making passerby’s look at her funny before going about their business.

 

‘Flight 247 heading to Portland, Oregon now boarding.’

 

“And that's our cue.”

 

Clarke and Lexa emerges shortly after the announcement, their hand still intertwined and Lexa looking pissy as hell. Clarke has a long pout on her face and Raven just laughs as the two who were literally in a shit mood. Anya shakes her head and picks up her duffel bag to head towards the gates, not wanting to listen to why the two was acting as such.

 

“What crawled up your asses?” Raven asks, clearly enjoying this.

 

“I was just showing Lexa a book at the store and she all but degraded me on the type of books I read.” Clarke whines and Lexa huffs out in annoyance.

 

“Clarke. People our age don't read books about the three little pigs or unicorns or my little pony stuff. It's ridiculous.” Lexa retaliates back.

 

“It is cute and adorable and kids love it. I've seen adults love it too.”

 

“Adults with kids love it because their kids love it. We are adults who don't have kids and we live in the real world whereby we don't have kids and yada yada yada. So clearly, you need to change the type of books you read.”

 

“No. You're just jealous I have better taste in books.”

 

“That's not even a fucking book Clarke. It's just a booklet with pictures in it which booklets are used for branding and marketing and promoting or whatever. Not kids stuff.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I hate you too.”

 

"You're insufferable.”

 

“Touché.”

 

Octavia smirked at the bickering exchange between the two, and yet the entire time they went at each other, their hands were still intertwined. Raven found this extremely amusing and that she had a new found belief that they were seriously meant for each other. Both Raven and Octavia hadn't seen Clarke such as this in a really long time after the last person she loved passed away. But here she was, falling fast and hard for the brunette who turned her world upside down.

 

“Alright lovebirds. Time to go. Don’t want to keep Anya waiting. I hate when she gets cranky. Makes us suffer more than anything else in this world.” Raven complains and Lexa nudges her shoulder.

 

“Looks to me you want to keep on my sister’s good side so you can get in her pants I see?” The playful smirk on Lexa’s face makes Raven cringe at the thought.

 

“Fuck off Lexa. Your sister is annoying and she treats me like shit.”

 

“Sure. She piggy backs you when you’re tired, carries your bag, you flirt with her. Isn’t that enough proof that you two like each other? I’m surprised that the two of you haven’t actually shared a room together. Or better yet, fucked one another.”

 

“Maybe we already have. Just that I’ll keep my mouth shut in order to avoid giving away too much sex positions me and your baby sister were in.” Lexa rolls her eyes in disgust before walking ahead, Raven snickering lightly at her accomplishment for grossing Lexa out. She sees Clarke shoot her a death glare and Raven averts her eyes.

 

All 5 woman entered the plane, Clarke and Lexa grumbling for Raven and purposely changed their seats so that the two could take the window seat while the other three jumped into the aisle seat quickly to avoid the lovebirds from attacking their place. Soon after, the plane had taken off and they were well on their way to Portland, Oregon.

* * *

 

 “Clarke relax. We rehearsed this many times over. When we touchdown, we get our bags and we act normal when we meet your parents at the restaurant, we come in all smiles and kisses. Besides, we basically covered everything about each other, were good.”

 

They were only 15 minutes away from landing and Clarke felt her nerves acting up. She was so afraid that her parents would see through her and that everything they worked for over the last few days would go to waste. Clarke shakes her leg vigorously, trying to shake the feeling of anxiety that had settled in the pit of her stomach. Lexa could tell Clarke was worried still and she immediately placed her hand on Clarke’s thigh. She found out that Clarke would calm down instantly when she was around Lexa and truth be told, it did.

 

“I don’t know Lexa… I… I just don’t want to be married to some weirdo if they found out about our ploy.”

 

“And they won’t. We have 30 days to prove to them that we can do a damn good job at this, and when we come back here, we can go our separate ways. Tell them we didn’t make it after a month and you won’t have to return to face your parents again. Maybe they might just understand then that you don’t want to marry someone they picked out for you.”

 

That’s when Clarke felt a sting in her heart. Sure they had 30 days to go. But having to hear from Lexa that they would be going their separate ways afterwards made her feel hurt. Sad. Lexa was like a breath of fresh air to her. She could be annoying yet smart and protective the next, her laughter and smiles that were only reserved for her when they were around the other three idiots. Lexa was like the childhood best friend that she never had growing up. But even after the last few days, Lexa had still been slightly reserved about some things in her life, for example where she worked, what she does for a living, and those pills that she caught Lexa taking once. She wondered what kind of sickness that Lexa had that she had to pop pills in to her system. But she knew better than to ask for it wasn’t in her place to ask. But beyond those questions, she knew Lexa was a kind soul at heart and Clarke loved her for that.

 

Yes. The word love radiated in her mind. Not just her mind, but her heart. She wasn’t embarrassed to say out loud that she truly did feel love for Lexa. But she didn’t if Lexa felt the same way about her. She was afraid that if she said those three letter words out loud to her, alone, then she would lose her. Send her running away and never having the chance to tell her how much she loved her. It was crazy that she could fall in love with someone in a matter of days. But in fairy tales, a person only falls overnight if they were the one for them. That they were soulmates bound together for eternity. And their first kiss they shared was every bit of a confirmation that they were bound together.

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Hmmmmmm?”

 

“Hey look at me.” Lexa tilts Clarke’s head to face her, a warm smile plastered to her lips. “As long as I’m here, you’re going to be fine okay? If things get a little awkward or rough, leave it to me to handle it okay. Just smile along and we will be fine.”

 

“It’s not about that. I… when you said… that after the 30 days, I don’t want you to walk away Lexa. Can’t we at least remain as friends?” No! I want to be more than friends with you. I love you.

 

“Hahahha a few days ago you almost tried to kills us in a car accident and only yesterday did you tell me when this is over you never want to see me again.” The amusing twinkle in Lexa’s eyes made Clarke punch her shoulder before resting her head down on it.

 

“I was joking.”

 

“Your joke sucks big time Clarke. Even Raven thinks it stinks.”

 

“I’m your fiancé. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

 

“Oh really now?”

 

“Shut up Woods. Let me have some beauty sleep for the next 15 minutes.”

 

“Your head is too heavy and my shoulder hurts from your heavy head.”

 

“Shush.”

* * *

 

 Clarke felt sick to her stomach. She was dreading this moment for the last 3 years of her existence. Sure she called her parents and what not every weekend. But that didn’t need her to be face to face with them. Now here she was, standing outside the restaurant, waiting to puke her guts out and run away. She hasn’t seen her parents in 2 years and now was the time to finally face them. With her fake fiancé.

 

“Relax Griffin. We got your back in case Papa and Mama G decides to kick Lexa out onto the streets like a homeless lesbian.”

 

“Zip it Raven. Or I will do it for you…” Lexa growls, Clarke having to grip her hand tighter as they stood in a row outside the restaurant, none daring to move forward and greet the older Griffins inside.

 

“You know, now that I think about it, I feel like we should all just get back in the cab and head off to a hotel somewhere and hide it out.” Octavia rubs her neck as she looked at the rest who were huffing and puffing.

 

Truth is, they had all been working on trying to pretend to all be close friends for they were all in on the idea to bullshit, but now that they were actually here, they were afraid that everything would backfire on them. Clarke was nervous, Lexa was trying to calm down her racing heart as sweat trickled down her back, Anya dug her heels into the ground, fiddling with her jacket as she stared at the doorway. Octavia was sweating as well and Raven was bent over, trying to calm herself down. They were afraid of saying anything stupid that could cause their whole operation to go down the drain.

 

“Okay ladies. Let’s just go in, chin up and big smiles, and we greet them warmly and take a seat, drink a glass of water and see where the flow goes. We cool?”

 

“Yeah… that sounds great commander.” Raven states before standing up straight.

 

“Ready Clarke?” Lexa turns to look at a pale looking Clarke who turns to her and nods her head. “Alright ladies. Let’s do this.”

 

Lexa took the lead and pulled Clarke in with her, having moved their hands and Lexa wraps her arm around Clarke’s waist, to give her the comfort needed and the courage to face her parents. Clarke instantly melted into her touch, snuggling as closely as possible and when she caught sight of the big round table, Clarke presses a soft kiss to Lexa’s cheek and guides them all to the table. Immediately, her father, Jake Griffin stands up with a big loving smile on his face.

 

“KIDDO!” The older Griffin comes over and Clarke detaches herself from Lexa, embracing her father in a big hug.

 

“I missed you too dad.” Clarke chuckled as her father ruffled her blonde locks of hair.

 

“Boy o boy. You have grown bigger. Oh and a little pudgier too.” It was then did Clarke turned to face her mother, who had a big warm smile on her face too and pulled her in for a hug.

 

“Oh my beautiful girl. We missed you so much. And yes indeed you have grown a little pudgy. So next questions, are you going to tell us who this mysterious fiancé of yours that you have been holding back on us for 2 years?”

 

Here goes nothing. Clarke turns to smile at Lexa whom was already standing straight, a small smile appearing on her face and immediately Jake walks up to her. “My oh my. Never have I thought this day would come. My daughter is engaged to the finest CEO in the country. Alexandria Anastasia Woods, it is honour to finally meet you again, not as business pleasures but as my daughter’s fiancé.”

 

“It is a fine pleasure to be meeting you again sir. Clarke indeed has told me a lot about you personally rather than business wise.” Lexa gives the man a big warm smile, making Jake boom with laughter as Clarke stared with shock.

 

Lexa knew my dad? She is a CEO? What company did she belong too? How did she not know this? And everything clicked in her brain. The fact she could disappear from work at any time, she did business, her tone of authority the first time they met. She was a woman of power. And Clarke placed the pieces together just like that. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing things would work on their side now that her parents knew about Lexa well enough. And talk about her full name. That was so hot.

 

“Ah my dearest Lexa? How have you been since the last time we saw you? And why didn’t you tell us you were dating Clarke back then?” Abby then proceeds to give Lexa a big hug, kissing her cheeks on both sides before looking at the green eyed brunette.

 

“Sorry Mrs. G, Clarke begged me to keep my lips sealed. Besides, I enjoyed the event at the hospital that one time you sent me an invitation to.” Abby chuckles, and Clarke instantly relaxed. They were getting along well.

 

“You are too generous in your donations to the hospitals here Lexa. But then again, the kids miss you a lot. Especially little Luna. She just received a heart transplant two months ago and said she wanted to see you again.”

 

“Well, now that I’m here finally, I’ll just have to pay them a visit and maybe drag little miss lazy butt here along with me.” Lexa moves to stand behind Clarke and wrap her arms around her waist before Clarke pushed her face away before she could place a kiss.

 

“You don’t get to kiss me after you called me a lazy butt.”

 

“Aaaaaaah Clarke…” Clarke giggles and pulls Lexa face close so that they could kiss lovingly, making Jake smirk and Abby to shake her head and walk around them to greet her other lovely ladies.

 

“Happy you big baby?”

 

“Yes love.”

 

Jake breaks down into fits of laughter before moving around them and greets the other girls. Once they weren’t paying attention to the two, Clarke elbows Lexa in the stomach.

 

“How could you not have told me that you knew my parents? And you’re a fucking CEO? Really Lexa? How could you not tell me?” Lexa gripped her stomach before looking at Clarke.

 

“Jesus Clarke. It’s not like it’s a big deal. At least your parents like me enough to not care. Jesus.” Lexa whispers angrily and Clarke all but feels guilty for throwing a whispered fit at Lexa.

 

“Okay okay sorry. I was overreacting.”

 

“Well no shit. If you must know, Anya is my second and she runs the company when I’m away on business trips. If us two are, our most trusted advisor will take care of it. Happy?”

 

“One more thing, what company do you run?”

 

“Trikru Holdings and Management.” Lexa stands up, still rubbing her belly after Clarke slammed her elbow into it.

 

Clarke walks over and takes Lexa’s hands away from her stomach, bending down to Lexa’s stomach level and placing a kiss, causing Lexa to flex her abs under her blouse before Clarke moves back up to capture Lexa’s lips in hers. Just then, a sudden voice fills the air and Clarke is startled by it.

 

“Clarke Griffin?”

 

Clarke flips around, only to find the person wearing a business suit, his hair slightly longer and those eyes that she hasn’t seen in a very long time was staring back at her.

 

“Finn Collins?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Another chapter is up as promised :) and maybe... just maybe i might put up another chapter today later in the afternoon. Since everyone has been nice and commenting on updating faster. So i'll spoil you guys for today :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk back in time is always a sour one with the wrong person.

“Finn Collins?”

 

“Yup that’s me princess. Been working for your dad for a few years now. God I missed you.” Clarke hugs Finn but immediately moves away from him, sliding back into Lexa’s embraces.

 

She remembered Finn when she was in high school. He had been obsessed with her, wanting to prove his love to her, but Clarke always found him pushy and annoying, never really understanding her. She never liked him after he slapped her during the night of her prom dance. Clarke had gone with someone else at that time just to escape him and she never forgot about that incident until today. Of course she didn’t tell her parents about it, and when the first chance came, Clarke had left to pursue her degree in art, saying nothing to him.

 

Lexa on the other hand, saw the change in Clarke’s face and the way she had backed up into Lexa, she understood clearly that something bad had happened between the two and she wanted to be away from him as far as possible. Lexa too was jealous, no not just jealous, extremely jealous that this man had called her princess, making Lexa wrap her arms around her protectively and placing a soft kiss on her head. Lexa wanted so much to just pick Clarke up and walk away for she didn’t like the way he looked at her. Keep your jealousy shit down a notch Lexa. Get a grip. This guy knows Clarke and you and her are just friends. Nothing more. Stop feeling jealous for god sakes.

 

Finn watched with jealousy in his eyes, at the exchange between the two and he wanted to say something more, but Clarke’s eyes wasn’t on his and Jake comes back into the picture to chat more with the girls.

 

“So Clarke, why did you hide your fiancé from us? She’s a beauty not to be kept in secret ya know.” He winks at Lexa who giggles lightly on Clarke’s shoulders, placing a kiss on her head, while her eyes darted to Finn who was clenching his fists.

 

“Duuuuh dad. I didn’t want anyone stealing my girl that’s for sure.”

 

“No one needs to steal her Clarkey. Lexa is too whipped for your sorry ass.” Raven jokes, only to receive a smack across the head from Abby.

 

“Raven Reyes. From the time I have known you and Octavia, your language is horrifying.” Anya bursts out laughing, making Octavia snicker at Raven at the side.

 

“Oh come on Mama G, its better now.”

 

“Nah uh no. Never happened.”

 

“Alright kids, time to eat. Also, I would like to talk business with you Woods sisters back at the mansion. It’s been a while since we talked business deals.” Jake makes Lexa sit beside him, while Clarke sat extremely close to Lexa, pulling Octavia to sit beside her, followed by Raven then Anya, Finn and lastly her mother.

 

“I’m sure we will have plenty of time to talk business. But for now, we would just like to eat and head back to sleep.” Lexa smiles warmly again, Finn was shooting death glares at her from his seat and Clarke saw.

 

Lexa could see from the corner of her eyes, that this man was jealous of the fact that she was with Clarke, and that Clarke had been afraid of him, making Lexa reach her hand over to Clarke’s, intertwining them together and kissing her hand in front of him before giving Clarke a kiss on the cheeks. She wanted to prove to him that Clarke was hers and she belongs to no one else except her. Fuck. She’s not yours Lexa. She doesn’t feel anything for you. So stop being so sweet and caring to her.

 

“Jeez alright. Cut down on the PDA kiddo. We still need to survive dinner without having to watch you two go at each other right here, right now.”

 

“Dad… seriously?”

 

“Oh honey, you know your father was just teasing right? Anyways, I’m sure you and Finn spoke to each other already? Sorry Finn, my husband insisted to finish the current project that you have on going at the moment. So that’s why he joined us for dinner Clarke. I’m sure you two would like to catch up sometime again?” Abby smiles, not knowing the reason behind why Clarke wanted to leave the first time.

 

“Uhhhh yeah mum. But uh… I think I’ll be sticking with Lexa for now and bringing her around this week.” Clarke smiles at her mom, and catches a glimpse of her dad giving a wink at her for being so sweet.

 

“Sure thing honey. So, Clarke, Lexa, how did you two meet? Since you two have been so discrete on your relationship, me and your Father are dying to know what you two have been up too.”

 

The whole table goes silent, Raven, Anya and Octavia turning to look over at the two, who were staring lovingly at each other. “Well, we actually met at Mrs. Beaty’s bakery. You remember her don't you?” Clarke states.

 

“Oh yeah. That old woman sure makes some fine Apple Pies. We really need to make a trip to San Francisco to see her again. So how did you two meet really?” This time it was Lexa's turn to answer.

 

“Well, Anya and I have a favourite pastime whereby after work at the office, we used to stop by the bakery to pick up desserts and go home. So eventually we came everyday and Mrs. Beaty, who used to be our neighbours when we were kids, we played with her two sons actually, asked us if we wanted to make desserts with her to let off some steam from work. She was alone then anyway and so we decided to help her out. That's when Clarke came in one night, and I took her order, and we just stared at each other like no tomorrow.” Lexa kisses Clarke's cheeks, making her giggle.

 

“And Lexa here was such a dork. She almost spilled coffee on me while she kept staring and I thought maybe I should chat with her. God mom, we were drunk idiots in love and Raven kept annoying me to ask Lexa out because she and Octavia said that we were meant to be. So I did, and we just went on from there.”

 

“God Mama G, Clarke was horrendous in asking Lexa out. She stumbled into the café, slipped and fell right into her arms like my fucking hero.” Raven comments, earning a glare from Abby.

 

“Raven…” Abby warns on the language.

 

“Anyways, finally after dating and being girlfriends for so long, I decided that I was going to propose to her. So I made up a lie to lure Clarke to the café, and with Anya, O and Raven’s help, they filmed the whole thing on me bending down on my knees and professing my love to Clarke and asking her to marry me. And she said yes.” Clarke smiles like a little child and the two woman kissed again, earning groans from the three other woman sitting near them. Finn was not happy at all.

 

“Jeez kiddo. You could have shown your old man the video when you proposed. I would stop asking the entire company if any of them were single to date you.”

 

“Oh please dad. I would have said no anyway. Lexa is my princess in shining armour who saved me. And I truly love her for it.”

 

“God Abby, Jake, these two are so cheesy and sappy, the 3 of us almost died having to endure these two lovesick wackos!” Anya remarks, earning a round of laughter except for Finn who sat there quietly. Noticing his burning gaze, Raven and Anya made it a point to keep a look out for him in case he decides to say something stupid. Then again, his boss is sitting right there and so he can't do nothing about it.

 

“Oh we have a lot of sappy moments to hear for the summer. Anyways, the mansion is pretty much big but in terms of you guys bunking together, we only have three rooms to spare. So Clarke I know you would be sharing a room with Lexa, just make sure to keep the sex volume to a minimum yeah?” Clarke and Lexa immediately blush at the thought for they were lying through their teeth as it is. “And then as for you three ladies, someone gets their own room while another two has to share. So who gets what?”

 

“Oh I'm so bunking alone. I can't stand listening to Raven snoring and Anya, well, I think she hogs the covers.” Octavia states, earning a death glare from Anya.

 

“I do not hog the covers. Raven does.”

 

“Whoops my bad. That means Raven hogs the covers and Anya snores. So you two can sleep in the same room.”

 

“No way O. You don't get to call dibs on the single room for yourself. Anya here is a maniac on the snoring team.” The girls banter and argue with each other, making everyone laugh at their idiocy and Finn finally decides to leave.

 

“Sorry for saying this but I have an emergency to attend to. Sorry for leaving as such boss.” Finn never shifted his eyes from Clarke and Lexa, making the two woman extremely uncomfortable but they put on a smile anyway.

 

“No problem. Just remember to call Becca in the morning. Settle the deal.”

 

“Will do. Will be seeing you guys soon. Again.” With that, he leaves without uttering another word.

 

Clarke let out a soft sigh of relief. Lexa saw the easiness that came across her face and Lexa knew the threat of that man was over. All 5 girls smiled and laughed, chatting away while Abby and Jake watched the little exchange that happened between their daughter and Lexa. The small touches of the hand, the stares that happen from time to time, both Abby and Jake regretted asking Finn to sit in with them for dinner. They knew Clarke hated being hooked up and because of the fact that Clarke hadn't talked about her fiancé was suspicious. But when they saw their daughter walk in with Alexandria Woods, their worries were put to rest. They had known her to be a disciplined and strict businesswoman, working on the dot to ensure all the major projects and business deals were done right and delivered on time with top notch work done. They had met her a few times, the girls personality was a force to be reckoned with. Calm and proper when talking about personal matters, cold and stoic when it came down to business.

 

At first, Abby and Jake wondered why Clarke would go for a woman such as her, but after the soft exchanges with them, the long stares, the kisses on the cheeks and not the lips, they were a subtle couple. They could tell that Clarke and Lexa were the kind that didn't enjoy flaunting their relationship, but rather just making the time spent together more important than anything else in the world. And they were both happy that Clarke found someone she truly loved. They didn't need to find someone for her anymore. They were content and proud of the two woman.

 

“Alright kids. Desserts aside, who's ready to head to the mansion? Have some cookies and milk by the fireplace…”

 

“Oh Jesus Jake. It's not Christmas you know.” Abby playfully taps his arm. The girls laughed hysterically.

 

“Hey Papa G, I think cookies and milk will do for us. I need it to sleep anyway to avoid listening to Snorlax here.” Raven points at Anya who kicks her feet under the table.

 

“Uhhhh what is Snorlax?” Abby asks, only to have the girls laugh again.

 

“It’s a Pokemon character that sleeps and snores all the time. Pretty useless thing.” Anya pinches Raven’s shoulder, earning another round of laughter.

 

“Come on ladies. Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

 Clarke stood inside the bathroom of her room, Lexa in the room getting changed and ready for bed. They had reached back at the mansion over an hour ago, bidding each other goodnight before retiring to the room. Although Clarke and Lexa just came into the room for they had to settle the ongoing feud between the three friends who couldn’t decide who sleeps with who, and eventually Octavia gets a room for herself, Raven and Anya end up sharing the other room together. Clarke had changed into her pyjamas, a tank top and fleece pants, before opening the door. Clarke immediately stops, pulling the closed, but leaving a small gap for her to peak through.

 

There stood Lexa, only in her underwear as she changed her clothes and Clarke was mesmerized by the tattoo that ran down along Lexa’s spine. The infinity symbol on the back of her neck was broken but all the more beautiful. Lexa was a work of art. Clarke cursed herself for not bringing her sketchbook along and she decided to buy one when she gets the chance to do so. Clarke looks on, only to feel her ears burn when Lexa pulls down her black panties, revealing a perfect looking ass. Clarke had to bite her own hand as she stared at the perfection in the room, those toned legs, and her abs. Oh shit… Lexa had turned around, still not catching Clarke peeking at her, and the all more glorious sight.

 

This is wrong Clarke. You shouldn’t be staring at the naked girl before you. No fucking way. Its violation of a person’s privacy. Fuck. Clarke watched as Lexa untangled her hair from the bun she had and she was a goddess. Clarke couldn’t keep staring for she knew she had to walk out sooner or later. So she took one last glance and pretended to flush the toilet bowl again, giving Lexa a good minute or two before she opened the door. Clarke looked up at Lexa who was already dressed in a long black gown, one definitely used for sleeping and her tone legs were still in full view to Clarke. And the dress was bare in the back, making her tattoo ever more prominent to stand out when she turned around. Clarke wanted to just jump out a window and crawl back up the stairs and repeat it all over again.

 

“You okay?” Lexa asked, her voice barely a whisper.

 

“Uhhhhh yeah… just tired. That’s all.”

 

“I’m not the enemy Clarke. You can talk to me about whatever it is going through your head you know. I won’t slaughter you alive for it.”

 

Clarke moves over to the bed and sits down, and Lexa stands there with her arms folded, knowing that look on Clarke’s face was something that was troubling her. “That man you met today, Finn, he’s not a nice person at all. We sorta grew up together, thinking that we were meant to be together ya know? But he wasn’t the man I knew when we grew up. When we were 14, he kissed me, but I didn’t feel anything for him. So I decided to find someone else. And then he started obsessing about me. He… he slept with all my friends, telling them that I was the best sex he ever had. And when senior prom came, I went with some geeky guy just to avoid being with Finn. And after the night ended, he slapped me and hit me before driving off angrily. I never saw him again after I left for college.”

 

Lexa was already seated down beside Clarke her eyes never leaving Clarke’s. “Yet you didn’t tell your mum and dad about him?”

 

“I mean; it’s been years since I’ve seen him. Maybe he’s changed. But the way he looked at me, was as if he still owns me. That he still thinks that I can be claimed by him. My parents and his parents were really close, they still are really, and because his parents are such good folks, I didn’t dare say a thing to them or mine. Please Lexa, don’t let him near me…”

 

Clarke turned to look at Lexa with pleading eyes. She didn’t like Finn one bit and therefore she wanted Lexa to protect her. To be around her when he is around. “Yeah. I promise Clarke. Stick with me and you will be fine okay? Now, get some sleep. Your parents want us up and ready to go for their little boat ride.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Lexa gets Clarke tucked in under the sheets, making sure she was nice and cosy before moving off the bed, taking a pillow with her and settling on the hard floor. She was going to suffer for 30 days sleeping on the hard floor, but nonetheless, as long as Clarke gets the beauty sleep she needs, only then will she be content.

 

“Lexa? Why are you sleeping on the floor?” Lexa heard that beautiful voice, and she looked up to find blue eyes staring down at her.

 

“The bed is too small, and invasion of privacy is a serious crime Clarke.” There was a hint of playfulness in her tone, but Clarke wanted Lexa to sleep in bed with her, just to taste the feel of the woman’s strong arms wrapped around her.

 

“You’re such a gentlewoman. Why is it you don’t have a girlfriend at all? I mean, your funny, annoying at times…” Lexa chuckles lightly as she stares at Clarke. “Always respecting space and what not, the perfect woman, yet you don’t have anyone in your life? Why is that so?”

 

Lexa couldn’t tell Clarke the reason behind it. She was hurt bad about the past and she didn’t someone to pity her. She only needed herself. And she was going to die on her own. Anya could live a better life without her.

 

“It’s something I don’t wish to discuss Clarke. Some things are better left in the past than to bring it back up.”

 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to upset you Lexa. I mean… if you ever want to talk, I’m here for you too.” Clarke whispered. Lexa sighed out loud, knowing that Clarke talked about her past and yet she held so many secrets.

 

“Thank you… Clarke.”

 

“And you can share the bed too you know? Instead of sleeping on the floor. Plus, I don’t want the monster under the bed to get you. He is scary.”

 

“Just leave the monster be and sleep Clarke. I’ll kick its ass if it disturbs me.”

 

“You sure? He is hairy and ugly and he likes to…”

 

Lexa huffs out in annoyance, clearly Clarke was going to annoy her and so she gets up off the floor, grabbing her pillow and joining Clarke under the covers. Lexa could see a big smile across Clarke’s face, her annoyingness having worked and Lexa could only groan. Once relaxed, Lexa felt arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closely until she felt Clarke’s face nudged into her shoulders. Lexa tensed up incredibly, and she remembered when Raven and Octavia telling her that Clarke was a cuddle queen and she enjoyed hugging someone when she slept. The light snores that escaped Clarke’s mouth was a clear indication that she was asleep, and Lexa sighed again.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me Clarke Griffin. You really are something else.” Lexa kisses Clarke’s head softly before placing her other arm on Clarke’s, holding it firmly.

 

With that, Lexa shifts her other arm to allow Clarke to rest her head on her arm, nuzzling closer to Lexa’s body, and Lexa finally relaxed, allowing sleep to take over her eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. Chapter up as promised and since you guys are such cool people, i decided to upload another just for you readers. Now i'll update tomorrow on the next one no worries, just enjoy this first before i come up with too much fluff next chapter. It will be heroic and sweet trust me. Love you guys and see you tomorrow :) Anyways, if you guys wanna ask more questions and stuff, i finally got myself a tumblr account, so follow me there lishahlovesy21.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this world, moments are always interrupted by one another.

Raven pushes Anya off the bed, making the older blonde curse and swear when her head hit the floor first, waking her up. Apparently, the night before, they had been thrown into the room together, and the next thing they knew, they were smashed together onto the bed, Raven attacking Anya's neck with her teeth and kisses. Both woman was sexually frustrated to say and they claimed afterwards they were just friends with benefits. No doubt Raven had the best sex of a lifetime, Anya on the other hand finally letting loose after months of work and they fell asleep on each other. So when Raven decides to be an ass and kick Anya off the bed for snoring, the still fuzzy brain of a blonde stands up, completely naked with a knife flying out from her eyes to Raven.

 

“You… fucking… son… of… a… bitch.” Anya was clearly mad and her wild and crazy sex hair in the morning made Raven laugh hysterically.

 

“Well sorry bitch. But you were snoring and sweaty and disgusting.”

 

“Have you seen yourself lately? The fact that you drooled on my patch of skin here is enough to gross out the entire United States of America. So don’t tell me I was fucking snoring when you drool and you slap people in your sleep.”

 

“Remind me again why we agreed to become friends with benefits?”

 

“Uhhhh because you are a horny ass lesbian who can’t keep her own pussy in her pants. If you have forgotten, you were the one pushing me onto the bed last night and stripping me naked to get in my pants.” Anya snapped before walking over towards the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as she took a piss.

 

“Oh please, you were groping my ass and my tits all night, you couldn’t get enough of my fucking vagina in your face.”

 

Before Anya could retaliate, Octavia opens the bedroom door, causing the two to jump, Raven diving into the bathroom and scurrying over into the bathtub and hiding behind the shower curtains. Anya groans as she reaches over to grab the towel and covers herself the best she could.

 

“OH MY GOD! DID YOU TWO SLEEP TOGETHER?”

 

Octavia saw the look on Anya’s face and Raven’s already beat red tomato face, she knew her two friends did the deed. “HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT.”

 

“Jesus O. Were not together. We are simply sleeping together to relieve stress.” Raven says from the bathtub.

 

“Relieve stress my ass. Get dressed you two, I have something to show you idiots.”

 

Octavia leaves the room, giving Anya and Raven the chance to get dressed and meeting outside in the hallway, finding Octavia standing quietly outside of Clarke and Lexa’s room, her hand on the door handle. Once all three were standing there, Octavia quietly opens the door, thanking all the gods that they didn’t lock it and what they found was truly the most magnificent thing in the world, making Anya grab Raven from behind and clamp her mouth shut to ensure that she swallows her own squeal.

 

In the bed was Clarke, sleeping on top of Lexa, her head resting peacefully on Lexa’s chest, one of Lexa’s arms draped over Clarke’s waist as the two slept peacefully with each other. The pair fit so well together, the three friends still couldn’t believe that they were so oblivious about the fact that they were meant to be, yet they pretend that this is just a onetime thing that will never happen in future. Moving away slowly, Octavia shuts the door and all three woman walk back into their room, Anya immediately letting Raven go and Octavia shuts the room door before sitting on the floor, not wanting to know off the smell of sex that lingered on the bed and the sheets that clearly had evidence of last night’s hoohah of the two.

 

“I can’t believe their so fucking oblivious to this. Might as well marry the two dingbats together. God! I feel like just mushing their faces together.” Raven runs around squealing at what they saw, making Anya roll her eyes and for Octavia to laugh.

 

“Calm your tits woman. We are going on a boat today, and Lexa will have no choice but to save her life.” Octavia grins, making Anya perk her eyebrows up.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“Well first off, Clarke can’t swim for shit. Sooooo… we have to find a way to throw Clarke off the boat and hero Lexa will jump in after her to prevent her from drowning. Smart right?”

 

“That’s like killing your best friend first than having her fiancé save her ass later. But I like your plan. Maybe you can work out a deal with the boat man.” Raven moves her eyebrows up and down and Octavia flips her off.

 

“No. Lincoln may be of great service to the Griffins, but the last time we met two years ago, he was dating some girl name Echo Chambers. Probably he’s engaged by now. Or perhaps married with kids.”

 

“You never try, you never know.”

 

“Ladies, let’s just get back to changing into bikini’s and get on the boat.”

 

“This is going to get CRAAAAZZZZZYYY!”

* * *

 

 Clarke feels herself stir, feeling warm and loved as she pried her eyes open to see sunlight peeking through the windows. Clarke closes her eyes again when she feels the soft body under her sleeping soundly and beautifully. Clarke smiles, her head resting on the brunette’s chest that rise and fall steadily under her. Clarke shifts her head slightly, trying to listen in on the brunette’s heartbeat, only to pry her eyes open suddenly.

 

Thump thu-mp. Thump thu-mp.

 

Clarke was immediately worried. No one should have a heartbeat as such. No way was this strong and playful woman having an irregular heartbeat. Before Clarke could listen again, Lexa stirs, and Clarke turns to look up at Lexa, whose green eyes were staring back at her. It was an awkward situation. Clarke wanted to question Lexa about her irregular heartbeat, but because Clarke was still lying on top of Lexa when she woke up, it made her forget about what she heard and quickly swallowed her saliva when they stared at each other.

 

“Uhhh morning?” Lexa says wearily.

 

Clarke enjoyed how Lexa was being such a dork when she just woke up, and it was extremely cute. And she knows that Lexa hates her calling her cute. “Hi. Morning. Sorry… uhhhh… for sleeping on you.”

 

“Forgiven. And I know you’re going to cling onto me like a baby koala since you mentioned in your sleep last night that I’m comfy, but I really need to pee.”

 

“Oh right sorry.” Clarke turns red with embarrassment and rolls of Lexa, watching her make her way over to her bag, grabbing something in particular before walking into the bathroom.

 

“How long have you been up?” She heard Lexa holler from the bathroom, prompting Clarke to get up and get ready her bikini for they were joining their parents on a boat today.

 

“Ahhhh not long. When you woke up I did too. What are you wearing to the boat today?”

 

“I’m going nude.” Lexa smirks as she exits the bathroom and Clarke all but bumped her head on the chair in front of her when she bent down to pick up her bikini at the mention of Lexa going nude. She saw the brunette’s body last night and it was the only thing that was embedded into her mind until now, making Clarke’s stomach flutter with butterflies. Shit she was hot.

 

“Whyyy… uhhh… why nude?” Oh my god. Did she see me staring at her last night through the bathroom door?

 

“I don’t know. You seem to enjoy watching woman naked. Meaning your roomates. Raven told me how you and Octavia enjoyed watching her strip naked in the house when drunk. Fun times it was. I really enjoy listening to her stories of you. It’s… refreshing.”

 

“Oh you bitch. You really need to stop hanging with her. She corrupts minds.” Clarke scoffs, remembering how their drunk best friend did a lap dance on Octavia, only for Octavia to rush to the bathroom and throw up from too much alcohol and watching Raven go down on her disgustingly.

 

“Why Clarke? Jealous much?” Lexa enjoyed teasing the blonde. She knew Clarke was the jealous kind after she saw the flight stewardess flirt with her and immediately Clarke got extremely affectionate with her and kissing her cheeks.

 

“You Lexa Woods is so full of shit. I am never jealous.”

 

“Okay then. Tonight I’ll head into town, find myself a strip club and have a good time. Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be discreet so Abby and Jake won’t find out about it.” Lexa winks as she walks over to her bag to retrieve her set of bikini and hears the bathroom door slam on her.

 

Bingo! She caught Clarke red handed. The girl was jealous of her being with someone else. And it also confirmed her suspicions that the blonde actually had feelings for her. Lexa enjoyed it. But she also hated for that meant that Clarke would be angry at her. And she felt sad. Lexa opened up her bag, fishing out another set of meds, and pops a pill into her mouth. She was running low on the current meds she had and therefore needed to go out quietly without telling the rest of the world that she was sick and needed more meds to keep her going. Her heartbeat was irregular as it is, and basically a ticking time bomb, the meds only helping to keep her heart in check.

 

Clarke slams the door open again, not saying a word and Lexa stares at her with a pout on her face. Clarke sees the adorable pout but pretends to ignore it. Lexa then takes the liberty to strip naked in front of Clarke, having every intention of turning her on. Lexa had been mesmerized when she saw Clarke walk out of the bathroom and that smooth skin of hers, shit, it was so hot. And her boobs and her stomach. Lexa was turned on. And for making her as such, Lexa decides to strip, clearly the blonde’s eyes had immediately averted to Lexa. Lexa ignores those blue eyes, and she slowly steps out of her black night dress, taking her bikini and wearing it seductively slow.

 

Clarke sits there, her eyes unable to move away from Lexa’s seductive moves, making her sex pool in wetness. Clarke clamps her leg together, biting her tongue in order to stifle the moan that wants to escape her mouth. Fuck this woman is insufferable. She is killing her softly and with her naked body before her, Clarke wanted to shut her eyes. No way could she be angry and jealous at Lexa for saying the things she said. Lexa was really playing a dangerous game here. Clarke was really tempted to take the brunette there and then.

 

“Are… you… ready to go?” Clarke says wearily, her voice giving way when Lexa flexes her abs as she straightens her body up.

 

“Are you?”

 

Fuck. Clarke couldn’t take this anymore and she moves up towards Lexa, pushing her against the wall of the room and slamming their lips together. Fuck she felt so good. Her lips were perfect. So perfect. But before things could escalate further, three knocks came at the door and the two woman scrambled away from each other.

 

“You two done fucking like rabbits? Cause Abby is pestering us to get you two to stop fucking.” Raven’s voice came from behind the door.

 

“YEAH YEAH WERE COMING.” Lexa answers back, both woman had been lost in the moment and they tried to calm their racing hearts.

 

Clarke cursed at Raven in her heart for ruining the moment, and Lexa sighs, wishing the moment would have lasted longer. Taking Clarke’s hand in hers, she puts up a warm smile, bringing Clarke with her and out they go for the day.

* * *

 

 “So I take it you two had an eventful night?”

 

Jake smirks when he approaches his daughter and daughter in law to be with a cigar in his mouth. It was already and hour into their boat ride, sitting out in the big lake with the sun high in the sky. Clarke and Lexa were sitting near the edge of the boat on one of the couches, Raven and Anya were further in talking to Abby while Octavia was on the upper deck talking and most probably flirting with the Griffin’s driver and helper, Lincoln, who turned out to be single afterall and Octavia was asking all sorts of questions just to ensure the big man with the biggest smiles kept his attention on her.

 

“Sorry dad. But me and Lexa like to keep our sex life somewhat private and just because we came late doesn’t mean we did the deed last night.” Lexa chuckles lightly, her hand secured around Clarke’s waist as she placed a kiss on her head.

 

“Hey… I was just asking ya know. Your mother and I were never subtle about our sex life to begin with.”

 

“Oh god no. Please Jake. It’s one thing to do business with you, it’s another to listen to inappropriate things with your beautiful wife.” Lexa winks, making the older Griffin laugh whole heartedly.

 

“God, I knew you were a good woman Woods. Now Clarkey, go scoot your butt over to your mother. I want to have a father to daughter talk here.” He smiles and Clarke leans over to give Lexa a kiss on the lips before getting up to walk away.

 

“Be nice dad.” Clarke warns and her father chuckles lightly.

 

“Alright kiddo, I have something to talk to you about.”

 

“Name your price Mr. Griffin.” Lexa smiles, watching the older Griffin’s face turn from playful to serious.

 

“As every father would want, Is the happiness of his child. Which means, Clarke deserves to be happy. And I see it in your eyes, the way you look at her, the way she smiles around you. I have never seen my daughter as happy as that. You Lexa, make her a happy woman. So I’m saying this now, take care of her. She’s my only daughter and forever will be my only daughter. And I want to ensure that you take care of her. Just promise me you will stick by her side, through thick and thin no matter what. Promise?”

 

Lexa contemplated his words. She wanted to tell him how much she loved his daughter. Oh god… she was in love with Clarke. No way. It’s only been a week. It’s not possible. Lexa bites her tongue as she stares into the older Griffin’s eyes. She did feel something for Clarke. But she couldn’t act upon it. Not when she’s got less than two months to live. Maybe less, maybe she could be dead tomorrow. But here was a man she met at a business function, who loves with all his heart to his wife, treating her like they were on their first day of being married. Clarke was just like him. Passionate, loving, selfless and so much more. Lexa was in a tough spot. She could either choose to promise, or, she could walk away now forever and say no, breaking Clarke’s trust and friendship.

 

“I promise. With my heart.”

 

“Ahhhh… now that’s what I like to hear. But if you so much as hurt my baby Lexa, I’ll ensure that your company burns with you.” Lexa takes a big gulp and Jake all but laughs at her.

 

“You need to relax kid. God your face was epic.”

 

“Well I hate to drop my ego in front of Raven. Heard some loud banging coming from their room last night. So I have to keep up the big sister persona in front of her for Anya's sake.” She sends a wink to Jake who shakes his head.

 

“Well, I'll let you have Clarke back to yourself now, but remember what I said. Take care of her. Oh and one more thing, this is just the Father daughter in law talk. You have yet to receive the one from Abby. She's worse, but just make sure to talk medical stuff with her and she'll be okay. Just to give you a heads up kiddo.”

 

“Thanks Jake.”

 

“Nah uh. You call me pops or dad from now on kid.”

 

Jake smiles and gets up to walk over to Abby. Lexa watches Clarke, who was talking to Raven, cracking jokes and laughing around, Lexa admiring her from afar. Lexa wondered why Clarke had to jump into her life. Because of her crazy beliefs in fairy tales, she had been pulled into a situation whereby she was confused. She had feelings for Clarke, and the last few days of her life had been the best days since she found out about her sickness. She wondered if the spirit of her mother was telling her to live life. She always had dreams about her mother. When she was on her death bed, Lexa had stood there, with Anya in her arms as their mother sang to them. Telling them that everything will be alright. Lexa remembered bringing Anya out of the room so that she could talk to her mother, getting the last few sentences before her mother's heart stopped.

 

_“Lexa love, take care of your sister. Your father. Promise me you will live your life to the fullest. No matter what happens, your one true love will be the one to save you. Just like the fairy tales I used to tell you and your sister. Your soulmate will be your prince in shining armour my love. Just believe, and take a chance. Promise me my love that you will love with all your heart Lexa. Even until your last breath?”_

_“I promise mama. I'll love my soulmate forever. Just like you love papa.”_

_“Now that's my little girl. Tell Anya the same thing as I did to you when it's her time to know of it. I…”_

Lexa closed her eyes to push back the rest of her memories. Because what came after was the end of her mother. The sound of the heart rate monitor having flatlined, making Lexa drop down to her knees crying. That's when she stopped believing. Because people don't die in fairy tales. And her mother did. The woman she had fallen in love with, with all her heart had left her. And now, Clarke had barged into her life like a sandstorm, making her challenge her own beliefs. Clarke was such an optimist, that it annoyed her to no end. But it was something different, something pure, something real. That all her fears would disappear but just looking at her, smiling at her. She felt the weight of the world, the weight of her problems disappear when she was around Clarke. And you dint need to wait to fall in love with someone in a fairy tale. Because the first meeting, where sparks fly, and rainbows are made, is enough proof that the person is your soulmate for life. Lexa just had to see it. And Lexa now believed it. Because the first time they kissed, the spark in between them was there.

 

“Hey…” Clarke's voice pulls Lexa out of her thoughts.

 

“Hey you.”

 

“Did my dad give you a hard time? Because I can kick his ass if he threatened you.” Clarke smiles, making Lexa chuckle lightly.

 

“No need for that Clarke. I can hold my own ground no problem.”

 

“Then why were you sitting alone like a lost puppy who just got kicked in the ass? Like you were lost in your own world.”

 

“It's fine Clarke. Nothing to worry about. You should be having fun with your parents.” Lexa nudges her head in the direction of her parents who were busy watching the view.

 

“I know them inside and out Lex. But I want to know you more. That's why I think it's best if I sit here with you and maybe perhaps make out? You know, friends style?” The cheeky grin on Clarke's face was all too noticeable.

 

“Why do I get the feeling that your making out involves me having to go naked one of these days?” Lexa raises an eyebrow.

 

“Mmmm well, what if I told you that…”

 

And of course, before Clarke continue her words, Lincoln and Octavia yanks her away from Lexa, everyone on the both laughing As Lincoln throws her in the air and catches her again. Lexa too was laughing along with everyone else, Clarke laughing out loud, trying to get Lincoln to stop. But suddenly, Lincoln misses his footing and slips, catching Clarke but toppling backwards and she slips from his hold and she goes overboard into the water.

 

“Oh my god. Clarke can't swim.” Raven shouts, and Lexa bolts up from her seat.

 

She didn't think twice and jumps into the water after Clarke, diving below the boat as everyone rushes to the edge, waiting for a sign from the two woman who went under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehem so don't hate me for the cliff hangar. I'm really nice and I don't make things worse when its only the beginning of their little adventure. Angst comes later but this is just a teeny tiny bit. I promise :) But still there will be fluff and fluff. I'm too sweet. See ya guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little incident gives the extra push needed.

Clarke felt the water rush around her, engulfing her like the waves of the ocean would do to a surfer. She was Adrian of the water. She couldn't swim and that's why she was afraid. Clarke remembered when she was talking to her mother, and when her eyes laid back on Lexa, she had a haunted look to her. Clarke wondered to herself why Lexa had kept herself as such. What was it that she kept hidden, locked away in her heart. Clarke wanted to know so badly, but she was afraid that if she pressed too hard, Lexa would run away from her. And now, she was going to drown and die. She remembered that she was being yanked away by Lincoln and Octavia. She knew she wanted Lincoln to stop. Because he was moving closer and closer to the edge of the boat. And true enough, she was thrown overboard, heading straight into the water. Clarke felt her lungs begin to scream for air. She was helpless. Panic began to set in and the next thing she knew, her head reached the surface again. She wasn't going back under. She felt strong arms encased around her, keeping her afloat. The arms of the woman she was falling deeply and madly in love with. The one whom had those special green eyes looking at her, showing emotions through those eyes.

 

Lexa.

 

Lexa had dragged her back towards the end of the boat, Swimming as fast as she could, and she pushes Clarke up on the boats ledge, Lincoln and Jake pulling Clarke up and onto the boat. Anya rushes over to Lexa, who was panting hard, and takes out a pill to pass it to her. Abby stood further up and saw the young woman out of breath, seeing a pill being handed to her and she knew something was wrong with the girl. But Clarke of course was her priority first and Lincoln sat at the corner with Octavia, guilt covering his face. Or maybe pretending to be guilty.

 

“Honey are you okay?” Abby looks over her daughter, who coughed and nodded her head, no visible injuries and she kisses her head before moving back down towards the edge of the boat whereby Anya and Raven were hauling Lexa out if the water. Anya and Raven tenses up, making Anya hide the pills with Raven who carried her bag with her before Abby bends down to look over Lexa.

 

“Are you alright Lexa?”

 

“Yeah fine. Just catching my breath that's all.”

 

“Are you hurt anywhere?”

 

“I'm fine Abby. Nothing wrong with me. Just help Clarke.” Lexa gives her usual smile that she usually does to get someone to go away, in order to avoid having someone to pry into her health that was failing and degrading by the day.

 

“Okay. I’ll be back sweetie.”

 

Abby walks away back towards Clarke, having been wrapped up in a blanket and Jake advising Lincoln next time to be more careful with the things he was doing. “You know Clarke, you got yourself a fine woman indeed. I'm proud of you baby.”

 

“Thanks mom. But seriously, how's my baby doing?”

 

“She's fine. A little pale looking but she seems okay. And you?”

 

“I'm fine mum. Really. Just a nice warm shower and I'm good to go.” Abby smiles at her daughter. She was lucky Lexa had reacted quickly, bot hesitating and jumping off the boat to save her daughter’s life. Clarke never did learn to swim and so her fear of water made things harder when they were on a boat. Clarke would basically avoid the edge. But with Lexa around, Clarke was a totally different person. She would smile, be a little more daring than she used to be and really, Clarke had changed.

 

“Okay sweetie. Why don't you go wash off downstairs and come join us after?” Clarke nods, taking a peek at Lexa who was still seated by the edge of the boat alone, and disappeared down below deck.

 

Raven, Anya and Octavia were huddled together talking, Lincoln on top with Jake, most probably saying his apologies over and over again. Abby takes a walk over to Lexa, sliding down quietly to sit beside her and placing a hand on her shoulders.

 

"Are you sick Lexa?” The question caught Lexa off guard, and she turns to look at Abby with wide eyes.

 

“Uh no… I'm not.”

 

“You know Lexa, in my years working as a doctor, I can tell what kind of sickness a person has Lexa. And judging by the pill you popped in your mouth and the shortness of breath just by swimming, its either your suffering from lung complications or that you have a heart disease. Or respiratory failure perhaps. So which one is it?”

 

"Please don't tell Clarke. I don't want her to worry.” Lexa pleads with her eyes. She couldn't tell Abby about their little ploy that they had, and here she goes again lying.

 

“I promise. A mother's promise. Because I believe you told her already. Am I right?”

 

“Yeah. Just don't want to spoil the mood now if I worry her with something that happened a few times now. She knows and she keeps me in check.” Liar.

 

“Okay honey. So tell me, what is going on with you? I would like to know myself.”

 

Lexa takes a steady breath. “Yes to the heart disease. But as long as I take the meds, I'll be fine. Been seeing the doctor and they prescribed me the right meds. Just that if I do something vigorous, I get shortness of breath easily. That's all.”

 

Again another lie. She would be stupid enough to really lie to a professional doctor, but she prayed and hoped that maybe, just maybe, Abby would get the gist of her not wanting to explain further and just take whatever it is she has with her right now and drop the matter altogether.

 

“Okay sweetheart. But you know I'm a doctor. And if you ever, really ever need anything, you can come to me okay? You’re my daughter now. And I take care of you both. There's nothing to be shy about.”

 

“Thanks Abby. But with Clarke around, I'll be in good hands. Just don't worry her now. It's nothing big. I've had worse days.” Again, another lie.

 

Lexa wanted to knock herself out by now. Maybe she should just go back into the water and drown. She was starting a web of lies, that eventually one day it would blow up in her face and she could lose everything. Her friendship with Clarke, her previous investor, everything. But Lexa knew by the end of all this, she was walking away for good. But then the other part of her was screaming at her, take a chance, love while you can. It would be better to fight and live for the sake of Clarke. No, not for the sake of Clarke, but for their love that was growing with each passing second that was growing.

 

“Alright sweetie. Why don't you head downstairs and get yourself washed up? Then come join us again on top yeah?”

 

“Sure thing.” Lexa smiles and stands up, giving Abby a warm hug before disappearing below deck.

* * *

 

 “Well that took a 360 swing. Fuck, Abby saw you giving Lexa a pill Anya. What are we going to do?” Raven paces in a small circle on the deck, Anya rubbing her neck and trying to think of what to do.

 

“This was a bad idea guys. Fuck, I had to tell Jake it was my fault and that I asked Lincoln to throw her up and down and pretend to slip backwards and throw Clarke off. Fuck… we need to have a change of plans. Like literally.” Octavia’s face was flustered and she was shitting herself.

 

“Okay okay calm down. Clarke doesn’t know, Lexa sure as hell bound to have said that she was fine. So now, we have to make sure Abby doesn’t ask and Jake doesn’t pry, Clarke cannot know about it and we have to maintain our level of shit when we try to get the two together.” Raven looks at both Octavia and Anya, whom they immediately nodded their heads and separated to stand away from each other.

 

“Hello!!! We are trying to keep Abby from making more advances on Lexa’s medical condition. And we don’t need Clarke walking into her mother and telling her that she doesn’t know about this.”

 

“Then what the fuck do you suppose we do O? Were stuck in a tacky situation here. And we can’t blow this whole operation.” Anya whispers angrily.

 

“I think I’ve heard enough.”

 

Just then, Abby appears from behind and before Octavia and Raven could scoot away, Abby pulls their ears, making them stop dead in their tracks and scowl in pain. “Now Anya, could you be so kind and tell me what the hell is really going on. Or so help me I will end all of you and you don’t want to know how.”

 

“Okay Abby, let’s all take a seat and we can talk.”

 

So that happened for the next 20 minutes. Anya, Raven and Octavia told Abby everything, making sure that Lincoln and Jake were away from earshot as they spoke, and Abby sat there the entire time, no emotions, no words, nothing. It scared them the most for they knew Abby was a no nonsense person and that she would be pissed as hell when this entire ordeal was over. And they braced themselves, knowing that Clarke was going to lose Lexa, and Lexa was going to lose Clarke.

 

“I knew this whole persona thing was too good to be true. Call it a mother’s intuition. But, I do believe that this whole mess, is something good for Clarke. And Lexa too.”

 

“Wait what? You’re not angry?” Raven stares at Abby in disbelief. So does the other two.

 

“From what you told me, it hurts my heart to know that someone such as Lexa who has a whole life ahead of her to throw her life away. Is there a reason why she believes as such Anya?”

 

“When our mother died, it hurt her really bad. I don’t know what my mother’s last words were to her but I know it had something to do with it. And she’s been that way ever since. Never asking anyone for help. But please Abby, we need to change her mind. I can’t lose my sister. Not like this.”

 

Abby sighs. “I must admit that true love like theirs is hard to come by. And changing Lexa’s mind will not be easy. But the way I look at the two of them together, I believe that they were meant to be. Just like her father. Always believing in fairy tales. Here are my terms, you three continue to keep up this little act in front of Jake, and other events that we will be having soon, and I will try my best to get hold of Lexa’s medical records and see what I can do to find a donor for her heart. But I don’t want anything crazy as the big stunt you tried to pull earlier. I don’t need anyone dying on my watch.”

 

“We will be subtle about it. But there’s one thing we want to know Mama G, we told you everything and you’re not going kill us all for this?” Octavia was the one to ask.

 

“Listen my dears, I’m not angry. The thing is, Jake and I wanted Clarke to go out with Finn. But after the two of us saw the way the two of them were around each other, fake or not, you can actually see that spark in their eyes. They may be great actors at it, but when it comes to matters of the heart, you can see it in their eyes. That’s why I am going to help you ladies make them understand that they need each other. Like Anya said, the only way for Lexa to change her mind, is by having Clarke change her mind. Because if Lexa does love her, then she would want to stick around forever. The only issue on our hand is having to get a donor. And also Anya, I need the name of the doctor she is seeing. It may take a while to find a donor and she hasn’t got much time by what you’re telling me.”

 

“Thank you Abby. It means a lot to me.” Anya says, hope finally surfacing from this.

 

“Don’t thank me yet. You ladies need to ensure that those two stick together. I still plan to have a future daughter in law and grandkids too. Lexa is the answer to Clarke’s missing equation.”

 

The girls jump into Abby’s hold, hugging and kissing the older woman, thanking her for her understanding and her decision to help. Anya was more thankful than ever and she couldn’t ask for a better mother figure than Abby. Praise the gods.

 

“We will do our best and serve you Mama G!” The girls giggle and Abby laughs, shaking her head at the three.

 

Abby knew, Lexa was a good woman. And she, she would be the best suitor for Clarke.

* * *

 

 Clarke dries herself up, using the towel to squeeze out the extra water that was in her hair before stepping out of the shower. She had just rinsed off and after opening the door of the bathroom, she found Lexa hunched over on the chair, her head in her hands. She seemed to be asleep or resting, her eyes were closed and her head leaning heavily on her hand. Her damp hair was pushed to the side, her face somewhat clear from her hair and it made her look beautiful from the side. Mom must’ve sent her down to get showered off and she must have fallen asleep. Clarke smiled, imagining Lexa in her formal business suit, tired from work and sleeping unglamorously at her desk that way. It was cute but also hot at the same time.

 

Clarke silently makes her way over, stepping close to Lexa and placing her hand on her open cheek. The soft rubs from Clarke’s thumb causes the brunette to jolt awake, her eyes darting around the room before landing on Clarke’s ocean blue eyes. Her eyes immediately soften, making Clarke’s heart swell in care and love.

 

“Sorry to wake you. I know you wanted to wash off and head back upstairs.”

 

“It’s okay Clarke. Was just resting my eyes.” A small tired smile works her way to her lips. Clarke was intrigued as to why a short life saving swim had tired her out so much, but if her mom checked up on her, then it meant that she was fine. But her face was still slightly pale, and Clarke wondered if she had been sitting in the cold from being wet and was falling ill. But then again, her mom was around to check up on her in case something went wrong.

 

“Lex… I… I wanted to thank you. For jumping in after me. It’s sucks that I can’t swim. And yeah. Thank you.”

 

“Well, I was just looking out for my lovely fiancé right? Can’t disappoint them in laws just yet.” Lexa gives her cheeky grin, making Clarke laugh at the joke before their eyes met again.

 

Clarke wanted to kiss her. To turn this thing around and make Lexa her real fiancé, for her heart was definitely in love with her. Be it fate, by chance, but spending the last few days with her was the most magical thing in the world. Lexa was still seated on the chair, and Clarke took the chance to step in between Lexa’s legs. The room heated up again once more. They were really alone with no one else around. Their eyes darted back and forth between lips and eyes, their heart rate picking up slightly as the inched closer to each other. Clarke was towering slightly above Lexa, their nose touching each other’s before Clarke moves her hand up, both cupping the woman’s cheeks. Instantly, she saw Lexa’s green eyes disappear, and Lexa releases a soft sigh, relishing in the touch of Clarke’s warm hands. Does she really feel the same way as I do? Does this mean that Lexa does have feelings for me? Is this all real?

 

Clarke was uncertain. But their tiny incident this morning was another sign in which Lexa was opening up to her. Teasing and taunting her with her naked body in which she wanted to touch all so much. To trace and draw, to imprint it into her memory like it’s the last piece of art work she will ever see again. The only thing that could be heard in the room now was their soft breaths that mixed together in the air, both afraid to breach the waters that have yet to be tested. But the two woman knew, at that point of time, that this was what they wanted. That this felt right. And that if they were to kiss, it would feel so right. That they were meant to be. And that’s what scared them. So Clarke takes the chance and again, their lips connect, falling into place just like the very first time. Sparks flew, making both woman think back again at the words Clarke had said on the second day they met. How she wanted to prove that if they were meant to be, that only they could feel the spark in their touch. And again, Clarke was right.

 

Clarke ran her tongue across Lexa’s lips, seeking entrance and she was quickly granted access, their tongues immediately meeting. Clarke shifted in position, sitting down on Lexa’s toned legs, as they kissed slowly, exploring each other’s mouth without the interruption of the outside world. They released soft moans into each other’s mouths, savouring the feel and the taste of each other. And slowly, they parted to catch their breaths, chests slightly heaving, their eyes still closed as they rested their foreheads against each other’s.

 

“Lexa?”

 

Clarke’s voice was barely but a mere whisper, not wanting to break the moment that they were currently in, afraid that if she went any higher, the world would end right there and then.

 

“Clarke?”

 

Lexa too kept her voice low, not wanting to break the current bubble they were in.

 

“I know this sounds crazy, but… will you go on a date with me?”

 

Clarke moves her head away to look Lexa in the eye, waiting for her reaction. Would she push her away? Would she reject her? Clarke looked Lexa dead in the eye, searching for any sense of emotion, any different reaction that Clarke would expect to see. But when Lexa’s eyes softened, a smile forming on her lips, Clarke got the answer that she wanted.

 

“Of course Clarke. I would be glad too.” The smile that comes after on Clarke’s face and the toothy grin that Lexa gives makes them fall into a breathy laugh.

 

This was what love was. Clarke fell in love with the snarky business woman and Lexa fell in love with the fairy tale driven artist. Maybe it was time for them to take a chance at the over flowing affections that have been going on for the last few days. Maybe their lives were meant to intertwine that day. Without Mrs. Beaty’s help, they would have never met. Their life wouldn’t be what it is now. And the attraction between each other is inevitable. The touches, the kisses, the stares, they were made for each other.

 

And they kissed again, not caring about the eyes that were looking at them from afar. And Abby could only smile even more before disappearing back up to the top deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's happening guys. First date coming soon next chapter!!! Who's excited? Oh and not to mention Abby. Looks like we have a little backstory in future chapters to tell as to why Abby is so on with her Clarke being in love with Lexa yeah :) See you guys soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air.

Lexa stared at Clarke, watching the blonde sleeping peacefully, her hair splayed out around her face and over Lexa's shoulders. It was the second night that the two had been sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Lexa felt content and happiness having never felt that way in such a really long time. After yesterday's incident, Clarke had finally asked her out on a date, and Lexa more than happily accepted to it. And on their first date, Clarke had mentioned she had somewhere perfect in mind to take Lexa to, just the two of them that day, with no one else. Clarke was her breath of fresh air. And what was more exciting was that they were going out on a date today. Just the two of them and no one else.

 

“I can see you staring creep.” Clarke mumbles into her skin. Lexa smiles, knowing that only yesterday was Clarke the one staring at her.

 

“What happened to yesterday where you were on top of me and staring at me? I think it's a fair situation.”

 

“Taking turns now are we?”

 

Clarke moves to sit up, her eyes landing on the beautiful green forest before her and leans in for a kiss. Clarke was happy. So was Lexa. After yesterday's incident, they came back to the mansion and got showered and changed before joining everyone back down for dinner. Their friends had been in a deep conversation with Abby from time to time, and Lexa saw too, Abby's eyes had been following her as if wanting to ask her something personal, but didn't, only smiling at her when both their eyes met again. Dinner had been short, sweet and simple, nothing big. But what Jake and Abby commented then was the fact that Clarke and Lexa couldn't stop looking at each other and it made them all groan.

 

But the fun part was the fact that when they had said their goodnights, Clarke insisted that they follow Raven and Anya quietly towards their bedroom. And they did. Again they didn't lock the door for they were too caught up in the moment and Lexa managed to open the door quietly, just a jar, and what they saw was the most grossed out thing they've ever seen, prompting Lexa to close the door again, Clarke rubbing her eyes trying to rid her mind off the view she had just seen. Lexa all but wanted to throw up, for this was the first time she had seen her Sister in such an inappropriate position. Although she did catch her having sex on her living room couch back home sometimes. But it was still gross.

 

“Can I just lay here with you all day? Your so comfy.” Clarke snuggles in closer, tightening her grip around Lexa's waist.

 

“7 days ago you all but wanted to kill me. Now you want to hug it out and stay here in this room, pretending that we had such good sex that we couldn't even get out of bed at all and have Raven and Anya joke about it at the dinner table? Meaning the welcome party for you that is happening tonight in front of all your friends and not to mention a stalker of a friend whom you hate so much?”

 

“God I hate Finn. I wonder what did he do to sucker his way up into my dad’s good graces. Son of a bitch.” Clarke huffs and sits up, only for Lexa to pull her back down, causing Clarke to fall on top of Lexa.

 

“Lexaaaa…”

 

“Why? I thought you enjoyed kisses and cuddles in the morning when something is working up in your mind or when your frustrated?”

 

“Do you actually keep tabs of everything I say? Because you’re clearly a walking encyclopaedia right now.” Clarke smirks, tracing Lexa's jaw with her fingers.

 

“What can I say, I'm too smart for my own good. Did I mention to you that I was the top of my class and graduated with a 4.0 GPA?”

 

“Fuck you.” Lexa laughs and pulls Clarke down into a passionate kiss.

 

The returned to their room last night, Clarke hogging the covers before even falling asleep and they had a battle of covers before they finally settled down and started making out. They wanted to go slow, still testing the waters and they knew if they jumped into sex right away like their friends next door, they wouldn’t have the glory of teasing Anya and Raven to no end. They were cheesy people in love. And when a knock came at the door, Clarke separated and gave a quick peck on Lexa’s lips before scurrying off towards the door. Lexa bit her lip and let out a soft squeal, feeling the butterflies flutter around in her stomach.

 

“Morning ladies. Am I disturbing anything?” Abby was smirking to no end, making Clarke groan and walk into the room, Abby following in and letting out a soft smile that the two woman were decently dressed and not looking like they had tones of sex just by knowing each other for only 7 days or so.

 

“No. We were just sleeping and we woke up. How can we help, Abby?” Lexa rolls over in bed, laying down on the bed with her stomach facing down before looking up at Abby.

 

“Well your friends disappeared early this morning, apparently they went jet skiing or something with Lincoln. So which means you two have an option. You can join Jake and I to head to town for some afternoon function or you two can stay here all day and do whatever you guys want. Just make sure not to mess up the mansion with some wild party or steal my freshly baked cookies from the cookie jar.”

 

Lexa pouts, having tried Abby’s chocolate chip cookies the night she arrived here and had been chomping on them ever since. Apparently, Lexa had a bad habit of stealing cookies from the bakery for she called it her Sin of the day and Lexa had taken cookies yesterday too, making Abby smile at her daughter in laws antics.

 

“Ahhhhhh but mom!!! Clarke lets me have cookies…”

 

“No Lexa. I don’t need you growing fat with eating cookies. Those abs of yours was the main discussion at the dinner table last night and I plan to experiment on them once I have you at the hospital alone. My surgical knife itches to touch your skin.” Clarke was laughing hysterically when her mother joked, making Lexa’s expression change from pouty to horrified.

 

“Shit Clarke. I’m dumping you right now. Sorry mom. But I’m out.” Lexa jumps off the bed and runs into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and making sure to lock the door.

 

“Mommmmm…”

 

“Oh come on honey. Her face was epic. She loves me too much to even run from me.”

 

“She just turned white as the bed sheets mom. Like she became one with the sheets. Sheeeesh. No wonder my ex boyfriends in college left. Here I thought dad was worse. Turns out you scare them away.”

 

“Oh honey, it’s not like I actually do it.” Abby frowns, clearly enjoying teasing her daughter.

 

“Well you had Lexa running for the bathroom.” Clarke muses, only for Lexa to come out of the bathroom.

 

“Sorry. Had to pee. Didn’t want to wet the bed from mom threatening me on a surgical table.” Lexa sends a wink to the older Griffin who chuckles at the woman’s bravery.

 

“You dork. I’m surprised you didn’t jump out the window in the bathroom.”  


“Not necessary. I was trained in combat during my younger days. I can take your mother on no problem. Wrestle her to the ground. Knock her out.” Lexa moves her eyebrows up and down at Abby who smirks back.

 

“Oh really Lexa? You do realise I am a doctor, and poisoning your food, slipping sleeping pills into your drink. Or perhaps maybe putting chloroform in your pillow will do the trick right?’

 

“And I take back my words.” Lexa said simply.

 

“Okay enough you two. Mom, Lexa and I will be out going around town okay? Promise we will be back for the welcome home dinner party. We need to do some shopping for next weeks even whereby you and dad are celebrating your anniversary. Plus, just some alone time for the two of us.”

 

“Okay. Just keep out of trouble alright. Oh and a heads up for you Lexa. Clarke enjoys this ice cream parlour on South Ave. Just make sure she keeps off the rainbow ice cream. She gets hyper from it for ungodly reasons.”

 

“MOM!”

 

“No problemo. See ya later Abby.” Abby smiles and waves at the two before exiting the room.

 

“I like your mom. Feisty woman.” Lexa kiss Clarke, who stops her after a while to look her in the eye.

 

“You don’t have feelings for my mom now right?”

 

“Chill. I only like young blondes such as yourself.”

 

“Smooth.”

 

“Always.”

* * *

 

 The sun was out, the weather was warm, the wind giving it a cooling surrounding making it just perfect for going out. Clarke and Lexa bid farewell to Clarke’s parents that morning and set off for the day towards town. Lexa was being pouty because she didn’t know where they were going except for the fact that they were headed to town, and Clarke was keeping her mouth sealed until she got them there. Lexa had taken the wheel to driving, still not trusting Clarke with the wheel whenever the two of them were around each other because Clarke stares at her more often times than not, but Clarke knew that Lexa just wanted Clarke to have the luxury of staring out the window and not concentrating on driving. Clarke found Lexa’s hand and intertwined together, enjoying the feeling of Lexa’s warm hands in her own. Clarke was still reeling over the fact that only 7 days ago were they complete strangers. And now, they had grown into something so much more.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Hmmmm?”

 

“What are we?” Lexa turns to look at Clarke, her eyes meeting blue before focusing her eyes back on the road.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean… I like you… and I do have feelings for you. Love… you. And I know you feel the same way about me too. Right?” Clarke looks hesitantly at Lexa, trying to figure out what her reaction is and if the words that were coming out of her mouth was enough to give Lexa the hint that she wanted something more than just her fake fiancé in front of her parents.

“What do you want us to be Clarke? Its obvious that we do have feelings for one another. So… I don’t know. What do you want out of this Clarke?”

 

Clarke’s heart was racing. Lexa does feel for her too. In only 7 days out of 30, they had confirmed their feelings about each other. Clarke knew that she was falling helplessly in love even though it was thought to be for show.

 

"I mean we are fake fiancés to each other. So… maybe in our own way, just girlfriends?” Clarke looks at Lexa again, and she could see the small smile on Lexa's lips.

 

“Then girlfriends we are.” Lexa turns to give a bigger smile.

 

Clarke all but wanted to jump over and kiss Lexa right there and then but if course she didn't want to piss her off again for disturbing her driving. So the rest of the way they drove in silence, Clarke directing Lexa on where to go with her phone gps and they kept quiet afterwards, letting the feeling of the warmth of the car that was filled with love soothe their souls. Clarke could imagine the two of them somewhere in the nearby future, just the two of them on a road trip, holding hands in the car and just going where the road goes. Clarke's thoughts went even further, imagining Lexa with a round belly sitting in the seat beside her while she drove, pregnant with their first child. To feel her hands on her wife's stomach and the little baby kicking around her mother’s belly as it grew each passing day. God Clarke… not too far ahead. You barely just made it to the girlfriend stage with Lexa. But the image of them as such really made her heart swell with love even more that Lexa had become her future. Her perfect ending fairy tale. And a her, their baby, a baby girl with beautiful brown locks of hair, perfect blue eyes like hers, a cute nose and lips just like Lexa's. Maybe after that…

 

“Clarke… where are we?” Clarke's thoughts were placed aside and she moved over to give Lexa a kiss on the cheeks.

 

“It's a magical carnival babe.”

 

“Oh babe now huh? What happen to love or dear?” Lexa smirks and Clarke rolls her eyes. Even with Clarke trying to be romantic, Lexa always had a way of playing around with her and her sarcastic comments.

 

“Seriously Lex?” Clarke puts up her pouting face and Lexa laughs, pinching her cheeks.

 

“Awwww my pouty baby. Let your bigger baby make it up to you by winning some prizes from the games and maybe a ride on that big carousel there. Fair?”

 

“Oh you better. Or your sleeping in the hallway tonight!” Clarke smirks as she gets out of the car along with Lexa.

 

“You know; I can always bunk with Octavia right? She's more than willing to let me sleep with her and cuddle with me all night.”

 

“I hate you. I really do.” Clarke walked away, and Lexa runs up to her, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist and holding her close without letting her go.

 

"Well if you let me finish what I was saying, I could actually pick lock the door and make my way in still to cuddle with you because I know you love me too much to let me sleep outside in the cold and dark hallway where the boogeyman under your bed can get to me. Wouldn't want his hairy hands on my body now right?”

 

And that got Clarke to giggle. God, this woman really knows a way into her heart. Even with her sweet talk of a sarcastic paragraph.

 

“I guess your right. You really do know me in and out don't you?”

 

“Just trying to be smooth. Come on. Let's go.”

* * *

 

 So both Clarke and Lexa spent the hour going around the carnival, which was no mini carnival at all for they had rides and lots or artistic stuff around, including games and food. Hand in hand, Lexa brought Clarke over to the artsy side of the carnival, looking at the paintings and jewellery that were laid out for customers to see. Eventually they stumbled upon a stall that were selling friendship bands and Clarke saw two matching bands that had the infinity symbol on them and Clarke insisted that they get it. Lexa only smiled and nodded, her arms having wrapped firmly around her waist. Clarke said that the bands reminded her of Lexa's neck tattoo. After purchasing it, Clarke slid one of it onto Lexa's right hand and Lexa slid the other onto Clarke's right hand. Moving on from there, they go on the ride of the haunted mansion, Clarke screaming her guts out with Lexa as they went through the ride, and they had their scared faces taken off and out of persuasion from Lexa who wanted a photo of a scared Clarke, managed to buy the photo and Lexa kept it with her for memories sake.

 

Soon enough, they walked down towards the food trucks, Clarke wanting pizza and Lexa wanting burritos for their late lunch. Finding a nice spot on the patches of grass around the carnival, they sat down side by side, facing the world as they ate their lunch. They joked and talked and laughed about everything and anything, just getting to know each other. The sun was nice and warm on their skin, and Lexa laid back into Clarke's chest, Clarke wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist as Lexa talked about her tattoos for she was wearing a simple blouse and black jeans, revealing some of the tattoos on her.

 

“So what's with the arm tattoo? Did you get that from a tribe or something?”

 

“Mmmmm yes and no. I was on a business trip with Anya in Africa a few years back and we visited this tribe that was having some festivities or something like that. So of course we joined in for the celebrations and the chief of the village pulled me over to sit by him. So his wife, touched my heart and she looked me in the eye and told me what she saw in me. Said I had a hard life, that I lost someone I loved at a young age and that I was strong in my own way. That I was the leader that was I was born to be. That I was to learn the ways of the adult world at a young age. To be strong for my sister. And she told me about the design that was made for someone such as me. So the tribal tattoo on my arm is one of the designs. Shows the strength of a warrior, the heart of a true warrior.”

 

“Wow. That is really interesting. What about the back tattoo? What's the meaning of that?”

 

“Haha well… when my mother passed, she talked about fairy tales, just like you. How you believed in it. And one day, I stumbled upon this story from an old woman whom I met while having coffee at a café in Rome. She told me about how two lovers. One who lived on earth and the other who fell from the sky. The big circle on top represents the sun in which the person from the sky saw it as his or her hope for finding the one true love of his or her life. And then the lines that connect with the circles below, each representing different meanings. 7 circles: Love, Passion, Discipline, Care, Kindness, Trust and last but not least, Soul. In order for them to meet, they had to sacrifice all 7 things before the finally met one another. And with them finding each other, they relearned all 7 circles as one. So I had them tattoo it on my back.”

 

Clarke was really astonished by the adventures Lexa had been out on. She wanted to know every adventure, every place she's visited and Clarke was willing to spend the rest of her lifetime knowing her adventures.

 

“That's really cool Lexa. But one thing I don't get is why… why don't you believe in fairy tales anymore?”

 

“Because they don't exist Clarke. They never have. Their just stories. Nothing more.” There was a tinge of sadness to her tone. Clarke wondered why.

 

“But why?” Clarke pressed on.

 

“If fairytales existed, my mother would still be alive. If fairytales existed, the person I loved back then wouldn't have left me.” Again, sadness was all that was evident in her tone.

 

“Whoever left you Lexa was an idiot. Clearly they didn't see you for you are.”

 

“That's just it Clarke. She did see me for who I was and that's why she left.” And it was just a whisper that came. She saw Lexa staring into the distance and she knew enough it was time to stop. She didn't want to spoil the mood anymore and finally, Clarke decided it was time to carry on the fun.

 

“Hey… whatever it is. It was the past. I'm never leaving you Lexa. Ever. No matter what. I give you that promise. And I keep my promises. Because I…”

 

The words are stuck in Clarke's throat. Was it too soon to say I love you? Clearly Lexa wasn't the type to take the words as such too soon for the last person who loved her left her. And why?

 

“I love you too Clarke.”

 

Lexa turns around in Clarke's hold, using one hand to cup Clarke's cheek and pull her in for a kiss. A soft loving kiss that Lexa said as I trust you too. That I believe you with all my heart. Clarke reciprocated her feelings to Lexa, holding her closer than ever before. Telling her that she's safe in her arms.

 

“So, shall we play some games?” Clarke separates from Lexa with a huge smile on her face.

 

“You and your games Clarke. Sheeesh…”

 

“Oh you love me so.”

 

“Nope. I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. So part two of their loving date will be uploaded next chapter and the welcome back party. Trust me when I say it will get rough yeah. But only for a while. :) see you guys soon ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little love and a little drama will do the trick.

It was moments like these that Lexa enjoyed. Just the simple way of how life works when you’re in love. It was like a breath of fresh air. And Lexa missed it all so much. She remembered the days of being in love, running around like her head was in the air, her heart as high as a kite. And watching Clarke riding a horse on the carousel was the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for. She didn't know how many pictures she took of just the two of them out having fun, no friends, no work, no worries in the world. Just her alone with the person she loved. When Clarke found it hard to say those three letter words, Lexa took the initiative to say those three letter words, knowing that she could say it out loud without the fear of having someone leave her. When Clarke made that promise, she could tell the sincerity of it, the understanding and the love that radiated in that promise, and Lexa didn't have to be afraid anymore. She didn't need to be afraid of someone leaving her. Maybe even on her death bed, she could feel those warm hands sitting by her side, still telling her to be strong, that she would love you even in death. Lexa wasn't afraid anymore. And she was happy.

 

Lexa had every intention of winning a plush toy for Clarke, knowing that the blonde had a thing for crocodiles, and she saw a big one on display that she was willing to win for her. She enjoyed Clarke for her cuteness, she loved Clarke for her everything. This woman was born with fire and ice, being strong with fore in positions she was forced into, and cooling as ice for she could melt Lexa's heart in every way she possibly could without having to try. Clarke was her pillar of strength, and her beating heart that now slowly dwindles away with each passing day. And Lexa was going to make the most of it, with Clarke by her side.

 

“Come on Lexa. Take a picture with me.” The laugh and smile brought Lexa out of her thoughts and Lexa all but smiled back, jumping into the screen with her and giving the goofiest smile she could possibly give.

 

“Dork. This is so going to be my lock screen photo.”

 

“Duuuh of course it has to be. I look super dorky and cutesy here.” Lexa smirks and Clarke nudges her shoulder laughing, before they kissed again.

 

“Idiot. If Anya caught us like this now, your baby sister would call us dorks. Raven would call us the sappiest beings in the world, and O, she'll literally die watching our lesbian love story.”

 

“Nahhhh. Anya and Raven wouldn't be bothered. After catching the two of them in the room, I literally puked my guts out. God, never knew my baby sister could be as such.”

 

“Oh gross. Don't get me started. The pouring of honey already got me thinking twice if I ever want to touch honey again. As if lubricants weren’t enough. They just had to use honey. Well, maybe to us it's gross but to them, it's kinky shit.” Clarke sticks her tongue out in disgust.

 

“At least it's good to know she has someone who can challenge her ego. All the other losers she's dated couldn't keep up with her. So thank god Raven chose to be her playmate.”

 

The two woman laughed and finally decided to get off the carousel when it stopped, prompting Lexa to drag Clarke over to the games section. They had a good two hours to go before having to return to the mansion for Clarke's welcome back party. Just neighbours and old high school friends and families that Clarke knew and grew up with who would be there, and the anniversary dinner next week was going to be even bigger for not just family and friends, but investors and business executives would be joining too, making it and extravagant function. Abby and Jake had been in the industry for years, although Abby mainly worked at the hospital for she was a head surgeon, Abby still accompanied Jake on his business trips and such, being there by her husbands side all the while. And the first time Lexa met them, they were apparently taken aback by Lexa's cutthroat ways and her bluntness for business, warning the spot to invest in one their projects in the pharmaceutical sector and making Lexa their business partner. She hadn't seen them ever since until a few days ago when she came back as their daughter’s fiancé. It was awkward.

 

“So what are we doing next?” Clarke asks.

 

“I am going to win you your crocodile. Since you love em so, I shall get you one.”

 

“You mean a live one?” Clarke's eyes go big along with a big smile, only for Lexa to chuckle and push her face away.

 

“I think if I got you a real one, Raven would shit herself in the pants and everyone would be eaten alive.”

 

“Awwww not fair.”

 

“Fine. I promise I'll take you to the zoo next week to see them. But no live ones in the house. I don't need a real life lake placid movie in our lifetime.”

 

“Idiot. Fine. But I want the big big one.”

 

“Yes love.”

 

“Oh, it’s love now?” Clarke smirks as she watches her girlfriend sway her hips from left to right.

 

“Don’t push your luck Clarke. Or I’m getting you the small crocodile.” Clarke pouts for losing to Lexa, and she stands some ways behind, watching the woman pay the stall worker the cash.

 

It was like a scene from a typical action movie. Lexa walking up towards her competitor, holding the ball in her hands and ready to throw a pitch. God she was hot like that. Clarke stuck out her tongue as she watched Lexa’s ass clench together, getting into position. If only I could worship that ass right now… And the first tower of bottles gets knocked over and Lexa turns around to smirk at Clarke.

 

“Show off!” Clarke scoffs.

 

“Don’t push any more buttons Clarke. Or I can assure you I’ll miss the next two towers. And… you won’t be getting any from me for a lifetime.”

 

“Fine then. You won’t be getting any either.”

 

“Oh don’t worry Clarke. I can live a life of abstinence for all I care. What about you? You can’t seem to control yourself and just had to stare at my ass.”

 

God… she’s infuriating at times but she really knows how to play these games with me. Fuck. Clarke curses herself and shuts her mouth, giving Lexa the death glares, only for her girlfriend to chuckle and concentrate back on the task at hand. Another throw and all the bottles topple over. A third throw and Clarke had her mouth agape. Lexa was really too good for her own good. Smart, hot, strong and not to mention athletic. No way did she just score big time. And the big crocodile that was handed to Lexa, was huge. Lexa thanks the man and walks back towards Clarke the crocodile in front of her face, her hands holding the crocodile’s hands.

 

“Hiya Clarkey Boo. My name is Croco. I like blondes who have beautiful smiles and cute laughs. I’m an orphan now because I was taken away from my fluff toys family, but I love you and would like to be part of the family. But I love you Ms. Griffin. So would you care to adopt me?” Lexa spoke in aa childlike voice, knowing Clarke had been shut down by her completely and was trying to pull a cute act for her grumpy looking girlfriend.

 

“God you’re such a dork.” Clarke laughs, immediately hugging her but with the big crocodile in between them.

 

“You love me so.”

 

Lexa moves the crocodile away and places her lips on Clarke’s, smiling into their kiss before handing over the big plush toy.

 

“So… we have time for one more ride. What do you want to do?”

 

“Let’s take the Ferris Wheel. Cheesy as it sounds, I would like to make out with you up there. It’s like all those cliché movies where everyone just has to kiss up there like no tomorrow. And I’m willing to let Croco watch too since he’s yours now.” Lexa gives a wink and smiles at Clarke who couldn’t contain the laugh that escaped her lips.

 

So they made their way towards the Ferris wheel, hand in hand, smiling at one another. The sun was beginning to set, and they go onto the ride, watching as they went up. It was a peaceful silence between them, no need for talks or anything else. Clarke laid her head down onto Lexa’s shoulder, Lexa leaning her head onto Clarke’s, the crocodile plush toy covering their laps as they watched the view in the distance. It was clearly beautiful. Clarke was content, wanting nothing more than to stay in that position for as long as possible.

 

“I could live like this forever you know.” Clarke breaks the silence.

 

“I could too. It’s beautiful.”

 

“I always had this dream, me and my soulmate would have a house on a hill, just the two of us sitting out in the backyard watching the sunrise and set in the horizon with our kids playing. I thought it would be beautiful. Me doing my art, the love of my life whatever she does best, just us sitting there in peace. What was your dream?”

 

Lexa sighs. She didn’t even think about her future. Her dreams. She was dying and she didn’t even think that far. But she had a rough idea on what her life would be if she lived that long.

 

“I always thought of marrying a beautiful woman, buy a house on a hill just like you, and every night, we would sit out on the roof, watch the stars every night, holding hands and when our kids would call, we go running down the stairs, one of us taking care of the baby that was just born. The other chasing our other kids around the house and trying to get them to wear their pyjamas for bed. That was the life I pictured.”

 

“It’s beautiful Lexa. It really is.”

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

And they settled back into a comfortable silence. They had the same dreams, same life that they wanted to live. Maybe they could live that life together. And Clarke was hopeful, but Lexa, she didn’t have that luxury. She hated the thought of Clarke marrying someone else when she was gone, but Clarke deserved better.

 

But at least for now, she could hold on to that thought, until her last breath.

* * *

 

 “Oh my god! They went out on a date? Seriously?” Raven squealed in excitement.

 

“Well, they said they were heading into town. So I assume it went well considering their not back yet. And Clarke is late.” Abby shakes her head.

 

Her daughter was always late for events no doubt, even at her first showcase, she ran 15 minutes late due to some problem she ran into because of her heels and no doubt Clarke was just using that as an excuse. Everyone else were in the function room, Jake entertaining the guests that were already there, along with Octavia and Lincoln who were talking to some of Lincoln’s friends. Raven, Anya and Abby had excused themselves to head upstairs and not but two seconds later, Clarke and Lexa comes up the stairs, hand in hand, laughing at each other. Raven and Anya had shit eating grins on their faces, while Abby was amused with the big crocodile of a plush toy was in Clarke’s arms.

 

“About time you two lovebirds showed up. We were starting to miss you guys already.” Anya comments, staring at the big plush toy as well.

 

“Shut up An. You took off this morning to go jet skiing. So shut your trap.”

 

“Alright ladies. Try not to kill each other okay? As usual your always late Clarke, so I suggest you go get changed. Lexa, you look fine, so why don’t you along with Raven and Anya, follow me downstairs?”

 

“Ahhhhh mom. Why can’t Lexa follow?”

 

“Jesus. You two will be back together again in less than 20 minutes. Go get changed.”

 

Clarke huffs out in annoyance but Lexa pulls her in for a soft kiss and nudges her forward. Reluctantly, Clarke abides and disappears into the room, before Anya and Raven walks up and encircles Lexa’s hips with their arms, both of them smiling like idiots.

 

“What?”

 

“Wow Lexa. You really went all out to get her a big huge ass Crocodile? Smooth Commander. Real smooth. Can I just date you instead or do you officially belong to Clarke forever?” Raven smiles devilishly, Abby walking over and smacking her across the head.

 

“You dare not try and break them up by trying to date Lexa, Raven. I’m already in love with Lexa but I’m not in love with you. So scat.”

 

“Eh no fair. Why won’t you love me Mama G?” Raven gives the puppy dog eyes but Abby wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Because your language is horrible, your ideas are out of this world and you have an ego that needs tuning down. I’m surprised your ego is that high still.” Lexa all but snickered loudly, Anya clamping her mouth shut or she knew she wasn’t getting any that night.

 

“That’s just sad. Like really sad. Anyways, care to join us at the makeshift bar Lexa? We have plenty of stories to share. Don’t we Lexa?” Raven turns her attention to Lexa, giving her the eyebrows and Lexa all but groaned, knowing she won’t be getting out of this one anytime soon.

 

“Oh don’t worry sis. We’ll take it easy on ya!”

 

“God save my soul.”

* * *

 

 Clarke had changed her t-shirt and jacket to a blue blouse with black jeans. Knowing that Lexa had a tendency to stare at her eyes, and that she claimed that her favourite color was blue. To Clarke, her favourite color was green. It was so cheesy. Each other’s eyes were each other’s favourite color. SO after she got dressed, she made her way back downstairs and the worst thing to happen was bumping into the person she hated the most.

 

Finn.

 

“Hello princess. You look beautiful.” Clarke wanted to throw up in his face.

 

How dare he show up here after what he did. He may be my father’s right hand man, but that doesn't give him any right to talk to me. Let along even look at me after all these years and not even a slight tinge of regret was in his fuck face.

 

"Thanks. Got to go.”

 

“Wait…” Finn grabs Clarke's wrists, gripping hard so that she doesn't go away so soon. “Let us start over Clarke. Like we used to. How we were so good together. I still love you Clarke. You deserve the world and that's with me.”

 

“How dare you…” Clarke growled and faced him. She was seething with anger. Truly he didn't get the message the night she came home with Lexa. “We were never together Finn. You made it up in that brain of yours. You hit me and you expect me to fall in love with you? You're nothing but a monster. I don't love you Finn. And never will. I'm with Lexa now. She's my life, my soulmate, my everything. And you can jolly well forget about trying to win my heart over because you made my life a living hell. So leave.”

 

Clarke yanks her hand away from Finn and walks away from him, not bothering to look back. When she enters the function room, she was greeted by familiar faces. Her neighbours, her high school friends whom have already grown up so much since she last saw them years ago. There were also their parents who she used to see when going to school. Bright smiles on their faces and some of them approached her to start a conversation with her. Clarke was just glad she was away from Finn, not knowing where he is or if he heeded her warning to leave. Clarke turned her head around, looking for the beautiful brunette whom she called her girlfriend and her fiancé, and found her sitting at the bar, which Jake had set up for he enjoyed his whiskey on the rocks and he could have refills all night. Clarke shook her head when she saw her dad telling wild stories and jokes. Finally, she saw Lexa standing outside on the porch alone, a glass of champagne in her hand.

 

Clarke wanted to move off to see her but was only stopped by Mr. and Mrs. Robinsons who were their neighbors at their old house who lived across from her place. They were a wonderful couple, never had kids but had the heart of gold.

 

“Welcome home dear. We missed having you at our house for cookie talks ever since you left.” Mrs. Robinson smiled and Clarke just had to hug her.

 

“Awwww I'm sorry. But when college started and work and all, I really had no time to come back to visit mom and dad even. But I'm glad you two are doing well.”

 

“Of course we are kiddo. Still gotta help the wifey here with the cookies too kid.” They laughed and Clarke's eyes diverted back to Lexa.

 

“I know that look in your eye. Heard you got engaged. Who's the lucky one?” Clarke pointed over to Lexa, who had walked over to the bar to order another drink.

 

“Ahhhhh… beautiful she is. I can see why you love her so. I can tell she's a great person. With a great heart.” Mrs. Robison smiles.

 

“She really is. She's kind, caring, loving. God, I love her so much.” Clarke says as she watches Lexa from afar.

 

“Then hold onto her kiddo. A woman like her is hard to come by. She may be troubled but she is one of a kind. I can tell. Years of looking at a person in the eye. And I know she's good for you kid.”

 

“What do you mean by troubled?”

 

“Oh sweetie. That's what makes a woman like her who she is. She's understood what life is about. If you stare hard enough, you can see the walls she's put up. You might not see it for she is vulnerable with you, because she loves you. But to others, she has things residing deep in her heart that only she knows. Give her time dearest. She will come out to you when she's ready. I can tell.” Clarke gives Mrs. Robinson a big smile and hugs her along with Mr. Robinson, before wishing them a great evening.

 

Clarke decides she's going to walk up to Lexa, having been gone for quite some time to be with her, only to stop when she sees Raven and Octavia yanking her away to greet a group of handsome looking fellas. Good god. Lexa's going to kill herself after this. She knew her friends were trying to be funny and Clarke all but chuckled to herself. So she decides instead that she will wait for her outside on the patio, just to gets some fresh air after talking to some old faces and she could continue that later. Stepping out, the cool breeze hits her face and Clarke closes her eyes, letting the feel of the wind blow on her skin. It was soothing and calming, only the occasional laughters that erupted from inside and then peace again. Just then, two hands were on her shoulders, yanking her backwards.

 

“What the fuck…” Clarke escapes from the persons grasp and turns to look around. “What the fuck is wrong with you Finn? Don't you get the fact that I don't like you and I hate you?”

 

“You… betrayed me. You love that bitch of a CEO. She's not good… enough for you. She's using you. Can't you… see? I've always beeen loyal.. too youu.” Finn was slurring his words, a bottle in hand and the other holding onto the railing.

 

“Finn go home. You're drunk. Just go.”

 

“No. You doon’t get too runn from mee again.”

 

The next thing Clarke knew was Finn’s hand going across her face, sending her flying backwards and dropping to the ground. Clarke shut her eyes, the impact of the slap across her face caused her to zone out for a few seconds. Clarke expected another hit somewhere on her body, but to her surprise, it never came. Clarke pried her eyes open to see what was going on and found Lexa, her Lexa on top of him, sending punches right into his face.

 

That's when she heard the sound of glass smashing and a short cry of pain escape someone's lips, making the rest of the crowd in the function room come outside to see what the commotion was about.

 

And to Clarke's horror, she saw blood. Red blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo peeps. Okay I know its a cliffhangar, but but but.... I promise an overload of fluff next chapter. Clarke is going to be soooooo pampered. Don't worry :) I'll make things better. See ya guys soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person you love the most, your soulmate, will always protect you. No matter what.

“Oh Lexxxxaaaaa.”

 

Lexa grunted in annoyance, taking the shot glass in her hand and downing the clear liquid, letting the alcohol burn her throat. True she had met some really nice people, but Raven and Octavia had other plans in mind to drag her away and talk to a bunch of single man, and Raven had this crazy idea to bluff them about the three of them being strippers. Whatever ungodly reason did Raven come up with that idea, she didn't know.

 

“For the last time Raven. I'm not doing it. Get Anya to do it with you idiots.”

 

“No. Anya is busy playing chess with an old man in the back of the function room, Clarke is talking to her old neighbours and we are stuck together. So up up up.” Octavia takes Lexa by one arm and Raven takes the other, not wanting Lexa to fight her way out of it, just for their amusement.

 

“Seriously guys. This is dumb. I can't act like a fucking stripper. I'm a business woman.”

 

“That's just it Lexa. You need to let loose. Besides were just trying to work them up then we kiss and make out in front of them and done.” Lexa immediately stopped dead in her tracks, not wanting to go through with their crazy plan.

 

“Are you guys high or drunk or something?”

 

“Uhhhh… maybe yeah.” The two woman mumbled and gave a sheepish grin.

 

“Okay. I'm out. You two are drunk. Return to the bar, get yourself a drink to clear that head of yours while I go find Clarke.”

 

“Nooooooo Lexaaaaaa. We both are your biggest fan and your best lovers!!!” Lexa laughs and shakes her head, their friends having one too many already and clearly need to tone down.

 

So Lexa looked around for Clarke, having missed her ever since she went up to change and that she had been busy talking to friends and family while she stood to the side drinking. That was her usual thing to do at events like these. She wasn't much of a socialiser unless the need to do business in which people come to her instead because of her reputation. But she would rather sit aside and just watch the day go by. So Lexa makes her way through the crowd and finds Clarke standing alone outside on the porch, prompting Lexa to smile and make her way over. But then, Finn appears behind her, and yanks Clarke backwards. She could tell that he was drunk for he had a bottle in hand and he was staggering. Lexa knew something was about to go wrong and she made her way over, trying to get to Clarke. Her protectiveness kicked in, and anger seethed through her soul, for this man was really asking for trouble.

 

And the slap that came across her lover’s face, that ticked Lexa off. She lunged at Finn, not caring about anything else and sending the two of them down to the ground. Finn was a daze at first, his head swimming in alcohol and Lexa was already landing punches across his face. Lexa thanked the gods that she had training in martial arts when she was younger. Lexa felt a kick in adrenaline and she served another blow to his face, breaking his nose as blood covered her hands. But what caught her off guard was his free hand that had the bottle came crashing into the side of her face. Lexa yelped in pain before she landed another punch across his face. Lexa was relentless. She hesitated for a moment on whether to take the broken bottle with sharp edges and stab him, but she thought otherwise against it. Finn finally stopped moving, groaning in pain from the punches that Lexa threw at him. A crowd had gathered and she pulled him up by his collar, turning him around and slamming his head back on the ground, her knee digging into his palms as he hissed out in pain.

 

Abby was holding Clarke, rubbing her back soothingly when Jake appeared out from the crowd, anger written all over his face. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” He shouted.

 

“Tell him what you did to Clarke, Finn. Tell him what you did.” Lexa seethed, not caring about how her face hurts, blood seeping from the cuts made by the glass.

 

“No.” He growled out and Lexa all but dug her knee into his palm deeper causing him to scream in agony.

 

“Tell them all or you wished you didn’t have an arm left. TELL THEM!” That seemed to get him to budge.

 

“I… I hit her. Punched her in high school because she was with someone else. I told the entire school that Clarke slept with me. And made up stories about her. I hit her again earlier because I wanted her back. I love her.” Finn said it out loud, and the crowd gasped in shock, including Abby who was looking down at him in disgust.

 

“You son of a bitch. I let you in to the family, treated you like my own son and you… you hurt my daughter. Your fired. And to top it all off, your spending the next couple of years in prison. I assure you that.” Jake calls out for Detective John Murphy, one of Clarke's high school friends who was here with his high school sweetheart Emori, and he walks over to pick Finn up off the floor.

 

Lexa moves away, giving him the space needed and Jake states that he would get Clarke to file a report on Finn when she calmed down. Abby brings her daughter inside, the welcome home party having been stopped after the incident and Jake apologises to everyone that it had to end so soon. Anya and Octavia were already rushing over with a wet towel and Lexa's pills with a syringe in hand and Anya gave Lexa a shot to calm her racing heart down thanks to Abby knowing some extent of Lexa's condition, siting down beside her to stop the bleeding. Lexa cursed when the wet towel was placed on her skin, making Octavia withdraw from Lexa’s face before placing it softly again on Lexa’s face.

 

Abby walks back outside to the porch, having placed Clarke in Jake’s and Raven’s care for now. “Lexa… I need you in my office now. Come on, I need to fix you up before you bleed to death on my back porch.” Abby and Anya helps her up, Lincoln picking her up in his arms so that she didn't need to walk over and she kept the cloth on her face.

 

Lexa didn't get a chance to talk to Clarke, but nonetheless, she needed her face fixed first before anything else.

* * *

 

 “Why didn’t you tell me kiddo? He hurt you all those years ago and you didn’t tell me and your mother.”

 

Jake’s voice was soothing when he placed a small ice pack on her cheeks, smiling warmly at his daughter but with concern written all over his eyes. Clarke was still trying to process what just happened. The blood, the groans and grunts coming from Lexa as she stood by and watched her girlfriend beat the shit out of the man who hit her. Clarke was thankful that her mother came to her and held her back. What surprised her the most was Lexa. Even out of her rage, she managed to control herself, even making Finn confess to what he did, not caring about anything else except protecting her. She was truly remarkable.

 

“I didn’t want you to cut off contact with his parents at that time dad. Your business was important and you and his dad were doing great. That’s why I took off dad. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything dad. I’m sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about kiddo. I just wished I could have seen it sooner. How much you hated him.”

 

“It’s okay dad. I’m just glad he’s gone.”

 

“And you really did find the right girl to spend the rest of your life with kid. I give you that. She really is something.” Jake smiles, knowing that he was proud of his future daughter in law for standing up and protecting her when Finn slapped Clarke.

 

“She’s my soulmate dad. I really love her. Where is she anyway?” Clarke looked around for Lexa but she was nowhere to be found except for Raven and Octavia leaning their heads on the table.

 

She than realised her friends were in a drunken state, having to sober up just to be by their friend’s side. She always enjoyed her friend’s craziness when they were all drunk and partying, but they would also be there for her even in their drunken state to take care of her. Clarke turns back to her father, who gave her a warm smile a nudged his head to the left, giving her an indication that her mother had taken Lexa to her office.

 

“Go take care of her. She needs some tender loving care after all the big hoohaa. Go get her.” Clarke hugs her father before standing up and walking away.

 

She had a lot of loving to do. And she was going to make Lexa right at home with her.

* * *

 

 “OWWWW! ABBY! OUCHH!”

 

Lexa flinched in pain as Abby used the tweezers to take out a small shard of glass that was lodged in her skin just above her eyebrow. Lincoln was holding her head straight while Anya held her arms down to the side.

 

“Maybe if you stopped moving so much Lexa, it wouldn’t hurt that much.”

 

“It hurts even when I move or not.” Lexa gritted her teeth when Abby took out another small piece from her cheek.

 

Lexa’s eyes were bruised, her face swollen from the hit of the bottle, a large cut right above her eyebrow and her right eye turning blue black. Abby had wrapped up both of Lexa’s knuckles, having turned red raw from the punching. Lexa hoped that that asshole would be thinking twice on ever coming back to the mansion. Next, once all the glass was removed, Abby took out a needle and thread, dipping it in alcohol before beginning to stitch up the gash along Lexa’s eyebrow. Abby didn’t dare give Lexa any painkillers or such, not wanting to create problems for her condition. Abby couldn’t give her any medicine so Lexa had to suffer through it without the painkillers until she has a full diagnostic on Lexa’s condition. She was supposed to receive her information from Dr. Jaha, her medical doctor in San Francisco, although the information was strictly confidential between the doctor and the patient, Abby had managed to convince him otherwise.

 

Anya grunted when her big sister dug her nails into her skin and Lincoln all but wanted to laugh. “Jesus Lexa. I know it hurts but digging your nails into mine aint helping ya know.”

 

“Shut up An. Why don’t you try having a bottle smashed into your face and see how that works out for you.” Lexa snapped, making Abby pull tighter on her stitches.

 

“Hush Lexa. What did I say about sitting still? Or do you want me to stitch up your eye too?”

 

“GOD NO!”

 

“Then zip it.”

 

Lexa groaned and closed her eyes, trying her best to rid the pain that was throbbing on the right side of her face. She could use a glass of vodka or tequila right now. Just then, she felt Anya’s grip be released on her, only for it to be replaced by the soft loving hands that she held so much, that she had grown to enjoy, intertwined their fingers together. Lexa immediately relaxed, feeling the softness on her hands as Abby fixes her up. Lexa finally opens her eyes to stare at ocean blue, making her heart melt with pure love and affection. Lexa catches the word that Clarke mouths, ‘Hey’ and Lexa only manages to give a small smile, knowing her girlfriend was safe.

 

"Alright Lexa. Your all patched up. So I suggest you get some sleep, I'll let Clarke feed you cookies with milk then get some sleep. As your doctor and as your mother, I would suggest you refrain from having sex for the next few days until your face heals. And bed rest too. I'll check up on you in the morning. Got it?”

 

Lexa gives Abby a groan of embarrassment, Anya snickered loudly to the side, Lincoln whistles and walks out of the room and Clarke covered her face in embarrassment. The older Griffin really enjoyed being blunt. Way too overly blunt.

 

“Yeah okay got it.”

 

Lexa slides iff the table, making her way out, Clarke following behind and smiling at her mom, mouthing a thank you on the way out and bringing Lexa upstairs towards their bedroom.

 

“Do you think they had sex already Mama G?” Anya asks as she steps forward to stand beside Abby, watching the pair head upstairs.

 

“Nope. If they did, I would know. You on the other hand, ain't exactly that subtle about your sex life with Raven. Keep it down. It's bad enough I have another hormonal group of adults beside your room.”

 

“Uhhhh sorry.” Anya blushes hard, Abby having made rounds at night to check up on them before heading to bed and sounds coming from their rooms were the only thing that gives away that they were having sex.

 

“Get some sleep. We are going to get cheesy with the two tomorrow. And it's going to be good.”

 

“Oh god. Do I want to know?”

 

“Oh honey, trust me.”

 

“Oh boy.”

* * *

 

 In the room, Clarke helps Lexa change into a singlet and shorts before pulling Lexa over onto the bed and getting her settled. Lexa's right side of the face was pretty banged up, and Clarke felt guilty that Lexa had to get hurt because of her before tucking a pillow underneath Lexa's right side to prop her head upwards to avoid having Lexa turning completely onto the right side of her face when she slept during the night. Gently pulling Lexa's hair to the left and away from her face, Clarke then heads into the bathroom to fish out some painkillers and returns to Lexa.

 

“Here babe, take some.”

 

“No. Your mom gave me pills already.” Lexa lied through her teeth, knowing she couldn't take any other sort of painkillers without the doctors prescriptions and just told Clarke that her mother had given her pills.

 

“Shoot sorry… I forgot.”

 

“It's okay Clarke. Nothing to be sorry about.” Lexa sighs into the pillow, clearly in a lot of pain and Lexa blinks an eye open to look at Clarke.

 

Guilt and sadness lingered in her eyes and her face, making Lexa even more worried than ever. She knew exactly why Clarke was looking as such, knowing that Lexa had a busted up face and Clarke blamed herself for getting Lexa hurt in order to protect her from Finn. A knock at the door startles Clarke, and she walks out of the door. Lexa thought to herself, how was I going to make sure that Clarke didn't feel guilty for her getting hurt. That she did it out of love. That she wanted to keep her safe from any harm when the door opened again, Clarke walking in with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Lexa pried an eye open, having had her eyes closed because of the pain, and Clarke sat down on the side of the bed.

 

“Thought you might like cookies and milk. Since mom said you could have some.” A small smile on her lips.

 

"Clarke… are you okay?” Lexa asks, turning her head slightly to look at Clarke in the eye.

 

“It's nothing Lexa. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Yet you still have that look in your eyes as if it was all your fault the incident earlier happened when you can't control things like that. So tell me, what's wrong?”

 

Clarke noticed the concern in Lexa's eyes, wanting to know what's eating away at Clarke's heart. “You got hurt because of me Lexa. Finn was an asshole. Fuck, he smashed a bottle against your face. You could've been hurt worse than this. What if he stabbed you or something? Because of me that everyone gets hurt. Wells died because of me. You…” Clarke choked back a sob, tears rolling down her eyes.

 

“Hey. Stop this okay?” Lexa moves to sit up before cupping Clarke's cheeks. “None of this is your fault. Things happen for a reason in which we can't control. Wells didn't die because of you Clarke. He was a good man when you told me about him. He was only trying to protect you from the asshole who tried to mug you in the street. He died a hero and he died loving you. If you were in his spot, you would have done the same thing. So stop blaming yourself for when someone gets hurt. So don't blame yourself over and over again Clarke. I love you and I would do everything in my power to protect you. I'll save you every day if I have to. Over and over again and I will never get tired of it. Just make sure to bring me cookies and I'll love you forever.”

 

Clarke looks at Lexa’s soft and caring loving eyes. She meant every word she said. She knew that Lexa would never lie to her. And all she wanted was for Clarke to be safe. To be loved with all her heart. Clarke felt safe in those strong arms that wrapped around her every night. Clarke was right after all. Lexa was her soulmate and will always be hers. Lexa caresses her cheeks, wiping the tears away before leaning her head against Clarke’s. They breathed in each other’s smell, Clarke smelling like vanilla and honey, Lexa smelled like daffodils during the summer.

 

“What did I do to deserve someone like you?” Clarke whispers, not wanting to open her watery eyes.

 

“Well you didn’t need to work hard to make me fall in love with you. Just smiling and being an ass to me is all it took. How’s Croco?” Clarke immediately moves away and laughs, earning a playful smirk from Lexa.

 

“Did you just have to bring Croco in?”

 

“Yup. I got him for a reason you know.”

 

“Fine. Move aside big baby. I know you want your cookies. And milk.”

 

“Mmmmm… you love me so.”

 

“And that I do love. That I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Lexa's a hero and Clarke loves her even more. Next chapter will be just fluff and fluff and fluff. Lexa's stuck in bed all day and Clarke has to take care of her. Also, Raven, Anya, Octavia and Abby will be doing crazy shenanigans to the two. See you guys soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonding of two becomes a bonding of 5.

“So what’s the plan Mama G? How are we going to get flowers into the room, and make it look like Clarke’s handwriting and without Clarke or Lexa knowing about it? And not to mention that Lexa has ears like an elephant.” Raven complains as she chows down on a piece of toast.

 

“My sister is trained in martial arts Raven. One of the best fighters in the United States. I would be careful as to what I say in front of her.” Anya deadpans her sex buddy, only for Octavia to snort into laughter.

 

“You two are so whipped for each other.”

 

“I agree.” Abby smiles at Octavia, taking her side about the two friends going at each other like no tomorrow.

 

“Alright… alright. So what are we supposed to do?”

 

Abby then walks away into her office and brings out a bouquet of white roses, freshly picked from the flower market nearby and setting it on the kitchen table. She then places a small card on it with words and turns to look at the girls.

 

“Lexa has a thing for white roses. Am I right Anya?”

 

“True that. She could sit in a field of them for hours. Anyways?”

 

Abby clears her throat before continuing. “Okay so, one of you will have to go in as quietly as possible, place the flowers near her side of the bed. I’ve already written down a nice message on the card, which I forged my daughter’s handwriting because I’m the only one who can do it and when Lexa wakes up, she will be so happy, heaven might just kick her out and stay alive here.”

 

“Okay why exactly are we doing this?” Raven questions.

 

“Well, we need Lexa to change her mind. By giving the extra push, she will eventually come to terms with herself and change her mind, tell Clarke her problem and then she will come to us and ask for help. What happen to being the genius of the group?” Raven all but grumbles grabbing the bouquet of flowers and headed up the stairs towards the couple’s bedroom.

 

“Well that got Raven to go up.” Octavia shrugged her shoulders, smiling innocently.

 

“Well because the rest of you refuse to do it, so someone has to go. Might as well be Raven.” Abby said simply.

 

“Well now that’s out of the way… what else do we have to do?” Anya asks.

 

Jake was out for a business meeting for the day and won’t be back till evening, having needed to settle the issue on Finn at work of him being fired, therefore leaving the ladies at home to get crazy. Abby had the idea of getting Clarke to be the nurse, and so Anya and Octavia were in charge of getting Lexa books and lots of her favourite items for Clarke to entertain her with. Abby too had requested painkillers of a certain kind that is okay for Lexa to use, but the side effects of it will send her into a hazy dream. Apparently after checking Lexa that morning, she had realised the girl had developed a fever and was suffering in pain. So Abby took the liberty to get her meds to get her to rest.

 

“Once the flowers are placed inside, and Clarke comes out of the bedroom, I’ll check up on her. Apparently she developed a fever this morning which isn’t good for her health. So I’ll have to keep an eye on her. But other than that, books and movies will do to keep Clarke with her all day. I’ll let Clarke know to keep her temperature down by using a cloth and dabbing her down every few hours. Remember, Clarke needs to play nurse and show her that she can change her mind. So make sure Clarke stays inside the room. Got it?”

 

Anya and Octavia shake their heads in unison, understanding the older Griffin’s wants and they got to work on finding good movies and a book or two with Anya’s help of knowing her sister. Raven comes back down, rubbing her head and stood in front of Abby.

 

“Jesus. It’s a good thing I’m gone from the room before they woke up. I had to roll under the bed and hide in the dust, and not to mention a freaking spider crawled up my leg.” Raven shivered, shaking off whatever was left on her body from rolling under the bed.

 

“You are wearing jeans Raven. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“It’s not a big deal. Bleh… I’m getting Anya to do it next time. Sheeeesh…” Raven walks away to find Anya and Octavia, Abby chuckling to herself and shaking her head.

 

She grabbed the meds of the counter and made her way upstairs, hopefully the two were awake so she didn't have two cranky woman and only one to deal with.

* * *

 

 Lexa stirs awake, the throbbing in her head making her groan, her right side of the face hurts worse than the day before. Lexa felt clammy and cold, knowing well enough that she was sick. Her mouth was dry and she all but wanted to ease the pain in her head and her face but to no avail. The light snoring beside made her turn her head over to her left, and sleeping beside her was the beautiful face she had come to love all so much. And for a few seconds, the pain from her head was gone, just watching the blonde sleep peacefully beside her on her shoulders. After a while, Lexa turns her head to the right and is shocked to find a bouquet of white roses sitting nicely on her nightstand. Lexa reaches over with her free hand and takes the card on the table and opens it to find a beautiful message written inside of it.

 

_Dear Love,_

_This is my appreciation to you. My love to you. Thank you for standing up for me yesterday. I love you all so much. I know you’re stuck in bed today, and it’s going to frustrate you, but I’m going to be your lovely nurse today and we will be spending a lot of time in bed together. So I took the liberty of getting us stacks and stacks of movies, books for me to read to you and last but not least, I suckered mom in to cooking her famous chicken noodle soup for us to eat in bed. My princess and my love for the day, is just you and me. Oh! And cookies too. Mom cooked a fresh batch. But don’t forget, you need your rest too baby. So I’ll do my best to keep you comfy okay love? I love you with all my heart and soul. Oh and the flowers means that I love you and our love is as pure as the white rose that you will wake up too. Try not to cry okay?_

_Love,_

_Clarke :)_

Lexa smiled at the little note, a tear slipping from her eye at how sweet Clarke could be. She felt content in just lying there all day with Clarke. God she was so cute in calling herself a nurse. Lexa turned her head back over and gave a small loving kiss to Clarke’s forehead, before leaning down on it and stirring the blonde from her sleep.

 

“Mmmmm morning love.” Clarke mumbles into Lexa’s shoulders.

 

“Thank you for the flowers Clarke. They were beautiful.” Clarke immediately pries her eyes open and shoots up to have a look around before her head settles on the bouquet of white flowers beside Lexa.

 

“Uhhhhhhhhh…”

 

“It’s okay Clarke. I love your note too. Don’t need to say anything else. I love it and I love you.” Lexa smiles, kissing her arm before relaxing back onto the pillow.

 

Clarke was stunned. Since when did I put flowers there, let alone give her a note. Clarke takes the note from the table and reads it, clearly written in her own handwriting and she considers that maybe she did put the flowers there. After her mum checked Lexa out in the morning, she must’ve have done it then for Lexa was running a high fever and was confined to the room. Clarke only smiles and kisses Lexa’s hot forehead before getting up from bed.

 

“I’ll use the bathroom and be right back okay love?”

 

“Take all the time you need love.” Lexa smiles but her eyes remained closed, knowing she must have a terrible headache.

 

Just as Clarke enters the bathroom, three knocks come at the door before Abby enters the room. Lexa groans and opens her eyes to see a warm smiling Abby, carrying her medical bag and sitting on Lexa’s side of the bed.

 

“Morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?” Abby touches her forehead lightly before touching her neck.

 

“I feel like the Saharan desert, my head feels as if a truck ran over, my face hurts like I’ve been smashed with a bottle and literally feel like dying under the covers and turn into a dry prawn. Just burn my body and send my ashes to the sea.” Lexa groans.

 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. I have some meds here that will help ease the pain. But it’s really strong stuff to keep you relaxed and help you sleep it off. So, I would try to be mindful of what you say. And nice flowers by the way. Where did you get em?” Abby pretends not to know about the flowers.

 

“Clarke got them for me. It’s really sweet.”

 

“Oh I bet.” Clarke exits the bathroom and comes over to kiss her mother on the head before jumping back on the bed besides Lexa.

 

“Still alive baby?”

 

“No. I just left to the spirit realm. Of course I’m still alive.” Lexa snaps, groaning as she closes her eyes shut.

 

“Now now Lexa. I suggest you take these painkillers, get some rest and by the time you wake up, you can have something to eat. Clarke here got me to make chicken noodle soup. So sleep.” Abby passes the pills to Lexa, who downs it in one go with a glass of water before snuggling back under the covers.

 

Clarke chuckles, knowing her girlfriend wanted to hide and stay warm but Abby all but pulls the covers away. “Don’t you dare hide under the covers Lexa. It will make your fever worse.”

 

“But it’s cold.”

 

“Would you rather I bathe you in cold water?”

 

“It’s really hot under the covers mom. You may remove them if need be anytime.” Clarke bursts into laughter, hugging Lexa tighter to her body to give her some body heat.

 

“Awww my poor baby. Sleep love. Will wake you up later.”

 

“Mmmmm kay.”

 

Abby winks at Clarke and disappears out the door, leaving the two woman to their own accord. It didn’t take long before Lexa fell asleep in Clarke’s arms, snuggled up to her closely. Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s brown locks of hair, soothing the sleeping brunette to ease the pain that she was currently feeling. Clarke could sit like this for hours, staring at the woman before her, and never move. Minutes turned into an hour and Clarke fell asleep again, a big smile on her face.

* * *

 

 Clarke awoke to heavy breathing on her chest and Clarke moved up to find Lexa sweating profusely, struggling in her position. Clarke wondered why the brunette was thrashing slightly as if she was having a nightmare. Oh god. Lexa was having a nightmare. It was the first time she noticed the brunette having a nightmare and she figured the meds had gotten her into a deep sleep, so that she could sleep and get rid of her fever. Clarke tried to hold Lexa closer, trying her best to keep Lexa from moving around too much but to no avail. Clarke grabbed the wet cloth closest to her and dipped it in the bucket of cold water and squeezed it out before placing it on Lexa’s forehead. It helped somewhat that Lexa calmed down considerably and eventually coming to a stop. But what shocked Clarke the most was that Lexa began to talk in her sleep.

 

“Don’t leave me Costia. Please don’t go…”

 

Clarke held her breath. She remembered that Lexa had mentioned someone leaving her. Costia… the woman who left Lexa. Anger filled Clarke’s soul, immediately hating this Costia for leaving such a kind soul such as Lexa.

 

“You promised us forever… I… you promised to be by my side… Please don’t go…”

 

Clarke felt her heart break. The sad lonely woman who only had her sister as a friend to be around with, and the love of her life leaving her for reasons she didn't know off but the fact that it was hurting her girlfriend made her sad. She assumed that maybe Costia wanted more in her life and that maybe Lexa didn't give it to her, making it the reason she left and therefore left Lexa begging for her to stay. But Clarke thanked fate and god for Costia leaving her, for now Clarke would be the one to take care off her. To be there for her whenever she needed her to be. Clarke wasn't going to walk away like Costia did. Because Lexa was too kind and too loving to walk away from. Her her getting hurt for Clarke was all the evidence needed for her to prove that Lexa was indeed worthy of her love. They were soulmates and they were bound to each other forever. Lexa continued speaking the same lines over and over again, and Clarke took it upon herself to end her misery by waking her up.

 

“Lexa baby… wake up. Wake up baby.” Clarke rubbed the left side of her face soothingly, getting the brunette to stir until her eyes finally fluttered open.

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Hey… its okay. You were having a nightmare. I'm right her love.” Lexa sighed out in relief, letting her soak in the feel of Clarke's hand and warmth, making her smile softly at the touch of Clarke's hand. Clarke thought maybe it's best not to talk to her about the words that slipped from Lexa's lips during her sleep, and would save it for another day when she wasn't sick.

 

“How long have I been asleep?”

 

“4-5 hours. It's 4 in the afternoon. Hungry?”

 

“Yeah. I can smell Chicken Soup from here. Mmmmmm… moms meds really knocked me out. Didn't realise I slept that long.”

 

“Well, I had to take Croco out for a walk and came back and fell asleep beside you.” Lexa laughs softly, hearing that Clarke had actually taken Croco out which was a crock of shit but she knew Clarke was trying to lighten her up.

 

“Can I have cookies?” Lexa looks up at Clarke, the cloth still on her forehead and Clarke removes it to dip it in water again before placing it back on her forehead.

 

“When you actually have something to eat, then you can have cookies. Besides, I found a good selection of movies on the counter, romantic shit to horror to action. But but but, I've always wanted to watch titanic movie with my girlfriend. So, can we watch titanic?”

 

“Uhhhhhh… okayyyyy. Why out of all movies Titanic?”

 

“Duuuuh Lexa. Your like the Jack Dawson of the movie, I'm Rose. It's so cute. Oh and us going to a party below decks with all our friends. No upper class business thing. That's like so us.” Clarke giggled like a little girl and Lexa all but smiled at it. How could she say no to Clarke?

 

“Fine. We can watch Titanic. But I want my cookies later. No exceptions.”

 

“Yes love.”

 

And Clarke kisses Lexa's cheek before moving off the bed to start the movie.

* * *

 

 "Gross. Can't believe Clarke suckered Lexa into watching the Titanic movie.” Octavia sticks her tongue out in disgust.

 

“It's sweet okay? Clarke sitting there and running her hands through Lexa's hair, both smiling and giggling at the movie, Clarke feeding her and to top it all off, us assholes aint around to disturb them. On orders by Mama G.” Raven cooed.

 

“Yet you placed a tiny camera in the room to have a live video feed so we can see all the disgustingly cute things my older sister does with you best friend. Can't we just crash with them?” Anya states before popping a twix mini chocolate bar into her mouth.

 

“Or we could scare them?” Octavia suggests, only to have Anya smack her head.

 

“No scaring business. My sister gets a heart attack and die, it's on you.”

 

“Relax bitches. Let's just bring dinner up, have dinner in the room with them, watch some tv and be nice. And and and, we can them to be all lovey dovey by downloading some apps and getting to cuddle up close together.” Raven beams in excitement.

 

“What if their making out right now?”

 

“Out and about yada yada yada… don't care. Let's do it.”

 

So following Raven’s plan, they got dinner ready, carrying two extra bowls for their friends upstairs, Abby having gone out to the grocery store to pick up some things and have Jake pick her up when she was done, leaving the three woman alone at the mansion to keep up the sweetness. They had set the movies out, replenished the cookies and the cards keep popping up in the room made Clarke wonder if she was sleepwalking or just having forgot about Putting it there. Clarke just shrugged it off. Once the soup was heated and poured into bowls, the three went upstairs and knocked on the door. A loud thump and scuffling of the feet on the floor, Clarke finally opened the door to find her friends standing outside.

 

“What are you idiots doing here?” Clarke asks sceptically.

 

“What? Can't have dinner with you two lovebirds? Plus, you two have been cooped up in the room all day, we decided to bring comfort food and dinner. Which also means thank you.” Raven gave a big toothy smile and Clarke shook her head and let the girls in.

 

Anya walked over to her sister and gave a small peck on her cheeks before revealing a whole bowl of cookies. “I hate you Anya. Your trying to make me fat.”

 

“Oh come on big sis, you have your workouts that's enough to keep you in shape. Splurge a little.”

 

“Hey hey hey. Only I get to feed Lexa. No using cookies on her for bribes.” Clarke scolds, shooing Anya away and Lexa laughs.

 

"Jesus Griffin. I wasn't bribing. I'm her baby sister. No need for bribery. She loves me too much.”

 

“Who's loving who now? Who's cheating?” Octavia takes up position on the front of the bed, Raven taking the other end of the bed, prompting Lexa to sit up before sliding back into Clarke's warm graces and leaned against the bed frame.

 

"Good god. Fuck sakes just jump.” Raven shouts as they watched Jack and Rose prepare to jump off the Titanic.

 

“Calm down Raven. You would be in their situation when you’re on that ship. Cold waters, and freaking asshole of an upper class people.” Octavia shoots at Raven, making her groan miserably. Anya was seated on the ground in front of Raven and everyone was chowing down on dinner.

 

“I can imagine all of us on the Titanic. You jump, I jump. You die, I die. Peace out people.” Clarke sings her words and they all laughed.

 

“Holy shit. We should all sing My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. Lexa, you have to sing too. No exceptions.” Lexa nudges Raven with her leg, making the soup spill slightly on top of Anya and Clarke tries to contain her snort.

 

“Oh my god. You asshat. You’re so dead sis.”

“Wasn’t my fault. Raven wanted to sneeze but ended up she tipped the bowl over slightly. Can’t blame me.” Lexa raises her hand in defence.

 

“It was not! Lexa you bitch.” Raven threw the pillow in her direction.

 

“I did nothing Anya. You go against me and side with Raven, I’m taking your pay check for the next 6 months and donate the money for the crocodile farm.” Lexa points at Anya who pretends not to hear and look up again at the screen.

 

“Why a crocodile farm?” Octavia pops a chicken bit into her mouth.

 

“Because Clarke likes crocodiles. Maybe perhaps she can enjoy swimming with them for a day. Would you like that love?” Clarke grins wildly and kisses Lexa on the forehead before placing the wet cloth back again.

 

“Yes love. I would love to with you.” And the nuzzled their noses together, making the other three start singing.

 

“Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and onnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.”

 

All the girls laughed and joked all through the night until Abby came back with Jake to find them all asleep in the room, Clarke and Lexa huddled together while Octavia slept on Clarke’s right side of the bed. Raven was sleeping on top of all three woman and Anya slept at the end of the bed on top of their legs.

 

Abby and Jake could only smile and close the door quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Saw the commercial of Titanic on tv and I had no idea why I wrote it in to the story. But hopefully you guys enjoyed this story. Its going to be a small time jump forward next chapter, a day or two and we will see the friends out and about having fun, and not to mention Lexa teaching Clarke how to swim. See ya guys soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming lessons in love.

Three Days Later…

 

Lexa’s face was looking so much better; the swelling having disappeared completely. The smaller cuts had healed completely, leaving the bigger cuts and gashes still in healing and Lexa was more than ready to get out of the mansion and go have some fun. Lexa had been getting tired of her younger sister and her girlfriend’s best friends who were constantly making fun of the two for being such dorks in love and that they needed a life beyond the room. Clarke and Lexa spent the last three days in the room, reading books, watching movies and chomping on snacks. Abby had banned Lexa from eating cookies for the next week unless she heads out for a little bit of exercise. Lexa obliged, knowing she wanted her cookies more than anything else in the world. The others had mentioned wanting to take a drive up to one of the camping grounds in Portland, and go for a swim in the summer sun.

 

Anya made fun of both Clarke and Lexa, claiming they were turning into vampires from staying in the room all day, only coming out at night to join the rest of the group downstairs for dinner. It was already Thursday and Abby and Jake’s anniversary dinner was on Sunday. So they had planned their days well with activities and things to do before they have another week left in which they had all planned to go out and have some fun before they had to go on their last week vacation with the older Griffins to a cabin up in the woods somewhere. Clarke had been wondering however, what exactly happened between Lexa’s relationship and Costia, having the woman leave her for whatever reasons and she could only still come up with a theory in which career came first and she left to pursue it. Clarke didn’t want to pry, only waiting for Lexa to open up when she was truly comfortable with it and Clarke could give her all the time in the world. She owed that to Lexa.

 

So today, they left early in the morning, Lincoln joining the ladies for their field trip day on insistence from Octavia, for Clarke was with Lexa and Raven was with Anya. So Octavia didn't want to feel like the third wheel of the group so she asked Lincoln along. The car was full of chatter and laughter as they drove towards the campsite, only for Raven to become increasingly annoying.

 

“Guys I'm hungry.”

 

“You just ate fucking 4 tacos from taco bell less than an hour ago. What the heck Raven?” Anya was bewildered for Raven had asked if they could stop at a Taco Bell drive through to get breakfast.

 

“Jesus people. I am not stopping again. What happened to the extras we bought?” Lexa was the one driving, Clarke sitting shotgun in front with her, Raven and Anya in the middle row behind Clarke and Lexa and the last row was Octavia and Lincoln who was having a small make out session in progress.

 

“Raven ate it all. And she's unable to grab the snacks at the back because of the two having a full make out session. And they haven't stopped since we got in the car.” Anya groaned. Octavia only manages to flip her off before going back to her make out session and Clarke all but chuckles when she turns around to look at her friends

 

Raven as rubbing Anya's thigh and Anya was trying to suppress her groans in order to avoid having to let her big sister hear it and not receive any unwanted attention from the rest. Clarke turns to Lexa, who was concentrating on the road ahead, not wanting to pry on the rest behind her. Clarke immediately takes her hand in hers, prompting a small smile and a quick side glance at Clarke before focusing back on the road ahead. They were in love. Truly in love and nothing was going to stop them from separating them at all.

 

“How long more until we get there love?”

 

“About right now.”

 

Clarke turns her head to look at the scene in front of her and she immediately gasped. The campsite was beautiful and there wasn’t anyone around for it was only a Thursday and the weekend family campers won't show up until tomorrow. They were only staying the night and therefore they had the place all to themselves. The green lush tress and the sun that peaked through the leaves made the place peaceful and calm. Just like Lexa's eyes. They were always so loving and calm, and she couldn't believe Lexa was the forest in her heart.

 

“Alright assholes. Get out. Make out somewhere in the bushes.” Lexa exits the car and slamming it, the rest of the people behind groaning miserably for Lexa was in a pissy mood because firstly, Raven made them stop 3 times. Secondly, Raven complained about being hungry, having to look in the rear view mirror and see four people making out and she couldn’t do squat.

 

Actually in fact, both Lexa and Clarke had been dying to move on in their relationship, meaning doing the deed. But because they were still learning about each other, they were taking things slow and they just didn’t need to move forward just off yet. Lexa was already behind the truck, unloading along with Lincoln and Raven, while Octavia and Anya and Clarke ventured some ways to find the perfect spot before returning to their friends to help them out. Once they had set up their tents, three tents for each of the couples to utilise before they changed and disappeared towards the big lake not too far from them. Clarke however, her mood had changed drastically for she couldn’t swim and was definitely going to miss out on the fun.

 

“Why the pouty face love?” Lexa crawls into the tent and smiles at Clarke after the rest had left to the lake.

 

“Shouldn’t you be out with the rest?”

 

“No. Not without you.”

 

“I can’t swim Lexa. I’m only depriving the rest of their fun too if I go. Look at the boat incident that happened. I’ll only be a party pooper.”

 

Lexa goes through their duffel bag, digging out a baby blue bikini set and threw it into Clarke’s lap. “Get changed. We’re going swimming.” Lexa kisses her before stepping outside.

 

Clarke all but wanted to scream at Lexa for not listening to her. Clarke reluctantly changed and stepped outside, finding a hot looking Lexa standing near the tree line, looking at something without turning her back to Clarke who made an awful lot of noise over towards Lexa.

 

“I told you I can’t swim Lexa.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” Clarke questions Lexa back and Lexa only gives her a warm smile and takes her hand.

 

They moved into the forest, Lexa leading them somewhere and Clarke was intrigued. Where was she leading them to? The lake was towards the other direction and Clarke became even more suspicious. But the one thing about the silence was that Clarke could hear everything about the forest. The birds chirping away, the sound of the wind and the ruffling of the trees. Sunlight breached through the leaves that covered the sky, giving patches of sunlight around, making it a serene environment to just get lost in. As they moved closer to their destination, Clarke could hear the sounds of water running and instinctively, Clarke recognised the sound of a waterfall. Lexa so must’ve googled this. And they emerged finally into a watering hole with a beautiful waterfall at the far end of the watering hole.

 

“This is beautiful Lexa. Truly beautiful.”

 

“It is. That’s one of the reasons why I brought you here. The second reason is; I’m going to teach you how to swim.” Lexa moves to walk towards the water, her hips swaying seductively, however, Clarke stood rooted to her spot, not wanting to go anywhere near the water.

 

“I can’t Lexa. I’ll drown.” Lexa had already gone under into the water and resurfaced after a couple of seconds to look at Clarke.

 

“Fear is what makes us stronger Clarke. By having fear means that you can overcome it when you want to. Trust me Clarke. I won’t let you go. Come…” Lexa used her hands to motion for Clarke to join her.

 

Begrudgingly wading her way into the cool water, Clarke felt her body tense up and she immediately gripped Lexa’s hand, not wanting Lexa to let her go. Lexa immediately held on to her strong grip and pulled Clarke closer to her.

 

“First things first, you have to learn how to tread water. Basically, you keep your head afloat above the water and your hands and legs do the work. This helps when like for example you got thrown off the boat the other day, you can swim to the surface and keep yourself from drowning while waiting to be rescued.”

 

So Lexa showed Clarke how to tread water, going slow until Clarke got the hang of it. Slowly, Lexa allowed Clarke to take her hands off of Lexa’s shoulders. Clarke panicked a couple of times, having to grab hold of Lexa again and again, so Lexa decided to move away and allow Clarke to muster her own courage to tread water on her own. After an hour, Clarke finally shouted in happiness, having mastered the art of treading water on her own before swimming back to Clarke to hold her in her arms.

 

“Now that you officially mastered the art of treading water, you will now learn to swim. It’s easy. So, I will hold your arms and you will start kicking your feet towards my direction. Let’s try that first.”

 

“Can we just kiss and make out in the water Lexa?” Clarke gave a playful smirk only for Lexa to give her a serious looking face.

 

“Concentrate Clarke. This is useful.”

 

“Fine.”

 

So Clarke got used to kicking her legs, going under in the water to learn to release air and return her head to the surface to take deep breaths again. It took longer than expected but it helped Clarke get used to the water before actually getting her to take her first try at swimming. Eventually after a few failed attempts, Clarke managed to swim on her own and she made a few laps without needing Lexa’s help. Lexa smiled giddily at her girlfriend who was finally enjoying herself and having overcome her fear of the water. They swam together for a while more before making their way towards the waterfall and they jumped out of the water to relax on the rocks.

 

“God… I’m tired.” Clarke lays back on one of the rocks while Lexa stood near the waterfall, wetting herself under it before emerging out of it and smiling at Clarke.

 

“But… it was worth it. So next time you get thrown overboard, you can actually save yourself. That’s if I’m not around.” Lexa winks before joining Clarke beside her.

 

“Fine. Thank you baby. For teaching me. Your literally perfect. Beautiful. And I love you so very much.”

 

“Mmmmm and I love you too.” Lexa kisses Clarke’s shoulders before settling her head on her shoulders.

 

Clarke decides to tempt fate and decides to ask Lexa about Costia, seeing that they were very alone and that she could have a heart to heart talk now that they are in a serene place.

 

“Lexa… can I ask who is Costia?” Immediately, she felt Lexa tense up. This is it. This was the moment she was going to find out about Lexa’s past.

 

“How… how did you… know?”

 

“When mom gave you the strong meds when you were sick, you had a nightmare. You… you were begging and you mentioned the name Costia.”

 

Lexa nodded her head, and she contemplated on whether to tell Clarke. Eventually it got the best of her and Lexa finally gave in. “Costia was the one who left me. When I started the company, she joined as one of my secretaries. Anya has her own. We grew close overtime and well, we fell in love. She was smart, brilliant, beautiful. She was really loving. We were together for four years. Finally, I thought the day would come whereby I was going to propose to her and we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. But the night I wanted to propose, she sat at our dining table and her suitcase was packed and placed at the front door. We got into an argument, she blamed me for being too controlling over her, that I never gave her better opportunities in the company and that I was holding her back. She also said that she didn't want to be involved with my life anymore and she walked out that door. I tried so hard for her to stay, begged and pleaded for her not to go. But she left. And the last thing I remembered doing that night was standing at my window balcony, looking at the ring I bought and I closed the box, never to reopen it again. Couple of months later, I heard she joined one of my competitors, Azgeda Corp, being the secretary for the boss, Nia Queen. And I never loved ever since. Got into the drinking habit and Anya had to force me to go see a therapist to clear my head. The nightmares come and go once in a while but it's not as bad as before.”

 

Lexa told Clarke exactly what happened. Only leaving out the part whereby one of the reasons for Costia leaving was because she was dying. But Lexa wasn't ready to tell Clarke about it just yet. Not yet.

 

“I'm sorry Lexa. I shouldn't have asked… it…”

 

“It's not your fault Clarke. I moved on. I'm more in love with you than anything else and that's all that matters. I love you and only you.” Lexa had sat up to look Clarke in the eye, their soft gazes landing on each other nonstop and Clarke moved up to take Lexa's lips in hers.

 

“I promise again Lexa. I am never leaving you. Ever. We will get through life together, one step at a time. No matter what happens, I'll always be there by your side. Until the end.”

 

“Until the end.”

* * *

 

 By nightfall, everyone was back at the campsite, Lincoln had the barbecue pit going and was cooking up a storm, Raven kept bugging him over and over again for food and Anya thanked the gods that they bought extra meat and stuff for Raven was fit and she could eat a whole cow. Like literally. Octavia was helping Lincoln out, Anya and Lexa setting up the tarp over each and everyone's tents for they heard the weather forecast that it was going to rain somewhere in the early morning and so they had to have it prepared. Clarke was grabbing the drink bottles from the car and then watched Lexa helping Anya. They had taken a swim after Lexa talked about Costia, how much it hurt to have to spend 4 years together and just walk away from all those years. Even with Wells, it was only a year together and she lost him. No wonder why Lexa refused to believe in fairy tales. Because the one she loved walked away from their fairy tale ending. But Lexa was doing fine, she was still smiling and laughing, as if the weight of the world had finally lifted off her shoulders somehow. During their make out session in the water earlier, Clarke instinctively remembered what Lexa had told her.

 

_"You changed my life and my world Clarke. I will always love you for that.”_

It was a bittersweet moment that Lexa was finally opening up to see that life is so much better than the dull colours of a painting. The second day they met, Lexa was so against the idea of fairy tales, that they weren't real, but now, she even lulled Clarke to sleep with fairy tales that she would make up in her head, how sweet their endings would be and how their life was a fairy-tale. Clarke looked up to the sky and remembered seeing an empty hill just further in the forest, and she wanted to take Lexa there to see the stars. Lexa had a thing for space and she saw Lexa a couple of times standing outside of their room balcony looking up at night when Clarke was asleep.

 

“Come on Griffin. Time to get drink drunk drama!” Raven hollers and Clarke shakes her head.

 

“Hey Clarke, think you can play the guitar?” Lincoln comes along with a guitar in hand, and looks at Clarke to see if she was interested.

 

“You know I can't do music for shit Lincoln. I sucked at it.” Lincoln brought a guitar just in case someone wanted to play but apparently nobody in the group knew how by the looks of it.

 

“Okay. Well I guess I have to put the guitar away. O can't play, Anya can't, Raven is too lost in her own world and I can't play.” Lincoln shrugs his shoulders before Anya comes by and takes the guitar from his hands.

 

“Let my musically talented sister do it. She can play the piano and not to mention the drums as well.”

 

“An… your drunk.”

 

“Am not. So suck it up and sing big sis.” Anya kisses her sister’s cheek before walking over to Raven who was laughing at Octavia.

 

“Come on baby. Sing something. I've never actually heard you play a piano or a guitar. Well actually you didn't tell me about it.” Clarke makes her way over and settles down beside Lexa who gave her a warm smile.

 

“Well, nobody ever listens back in my college days because everyone was out fooling around and having fun.”

 

“I'm listening. Now play! Come on!” Lexa smiles again and kisses Clarke's cheeks before tuning the guitar.

 

Clarke's imagination got the best of her and her thoughts shifted to the future. Her and Lexa sitting their backyard, their three kids huddled together under clear night sky as Lexa would play the guitar and sing songs with them on days where it wouldn't rain. It was a nice thought.

 

“I met you in the dark, you lit me up You made me feel as though I was enough We danced the night away, we drank too much I held your hair back when You were throwing up

Then you smiled over your shoulder For a minute, I was stone-cold sober I pulled you closer to my chest And you asked me to stay over I said, I already told ya I think that you should get some rest

I knew I loved you then But you'd never know Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go I know I needed you But I never showed But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go

I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head And I'll take the kids to school Wave them goodbye And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night

When you looked over your shoulder For a minute, I forget that I'm older I wanna dance with you right now Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever And I swear that everyday you'll get better You make me feel this way somehow

I'm so in love with you And I hope you know Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold We've come so far my dear Look how we've grown And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go

I wanna live with you Even when we're ghosts Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most

I'm gonna love you till My lungs give out I promise till death we part like in our vows So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go Oh, just say you won't let go.”

Lincoln hollers and whistles, with Octavia clapping and cheering, Raven having raised her bottle along with Anya and they howled like wolves. Lexa laughed bowed her head in thanks and turned over to smile at Clarke.

 

“I have somewhere to show you Lexa.”

 

“Where is that?”

 

Clarke only kisses Lexa and takes off into the forest, Lexa following along, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I have finally decided to get them to do the deed next chapter. SOOOOOOOO... for kids younger than 18, better skip the next chapter. Okay you know what nevermind. I'm just messing around. But yes, I've already started writing their love scene for next chapter and its going to be sooooo good. Even I'm having to read my lines over and over again just to make sure I wrote it right. So tomorrow peeps. TGIF and good sex. See you guys soon :) Love yalls.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And deed of all deeds has been consummated.

“Clarke slow down. We are going to get lost if you keep disappearing into the trees love.”

Lexa cursed for Clarke was giggling and running around Lexa, wanting to annoy her with her playfulness. They weren’t that far away from the campsite and she brought her phone along just in case they actually do get lost, she had a phone to contact someone. It was a cooling night, Lexa was wearing a pair of shorts and a hoodie, following Clarke who was dressed in something similar, only that her shorts were much longer. Lexa walked forward, letting Clarke’s giggles come and go from time to time until eventually they reached a clearing. Lexa walked out into the open and she was greeted by the sight of a small river and the stars that were sparkling brightly in the sky. Clarke emerges from behind and wraps her arms around Lexa, smiling giddily into her shoulders.

“Like the view?”

“It’s… wow. How did you know about this place?”

“I googled it. You told me you like space. So I thought the stars would be something you enjoyed too. That’s why I brought you here. You can just lay here and watch it.” Lexa turns around in her arms and kisses her, smiling into their kiss at the sweet effort Clarke took to bring Lexa to an open space.

“Come. Lay with me.”

The two woman settled down on the soft patch of grass, Clarke opening her arms for Lexa to join her and they relaxed, their eyes looking up to the night sky. Clarke traced Lexa’s arm, just enjoying the view and count the number of shooting stars that go by.

“Is this the kind of dream you wanted to live Lexa? Just laying under the stars every night, counting shooting stars and making a wish?”

“Yeah. It is.” Clarke stared at the beauty before her, and soon, lust filled her needs to her very core. She wanted to take this woman right here, right now.

“Lexa…?”

“Clarke…?”

Clarke moves to pull Lexa’s head up to meet her gaze, before their lips touched again. This kiss was different than any other kiss they shared. This was one that was filled with passion and desire, on whereby they were wanting more than just making out. It was rather dark, but with the moonlight shining down on them, Clarke pulled away and saw the dark desire that laid in those forest green eyes. She saw lust and hunger, and Clarke turned their positions over, laying Lexa on the ground flat and she straddled Lexa’s hips. Clarke bent down, crashing their lips together hungrily, Lexa’s arms moved up to Clarke’s thighs, rubbing it up and down slowly. Soft moans were released into each other’s mouth, Clarke moves back up to take off her jacket and shirt. During that small period of time, Lexa took the chance to look at Clarke’s body, memorising all the dips and curves around her slim figure, but her breasts, god they were perfect. It was slightly bigger than Lexa’s but it was just perfect to Lexa.

Once Clarke was out of her clothing, her naked body lay bare for Lexa to view before moving back down onto her. Lexa immediately took the opportunity to take Clarke’s nipple in her mouth, sucking and nipping at her bud, making Clarke moan into Lexa’s shoulders before biting down on her pulse point. Lexa releases a gasp at sheer pain that was mixed in with pleasure, bending her head backwards to give Clarke all the access she needed. Blood filled Clarke’s mouth, her tongue sucking and licking endlessly at the bite mark. Both woman we hot and sweaty, Lexa pushing Clarke up and taking off her clothes, Clarke greedily pulling it off as they kissed with each layer that came off, Clarke’s hands fumbling with the button and zipper of Lexa’s shorts, ripping it off in one go and so did Lexa during their sloppy kisses. Completely naked, both woman was pressed together, wanting as much contact as possible. Naked skin against naked skin, both setting fires in their trail.

This was happening. Clarke and Lexa’s mind were racing rapidly, having given in to their wanted desires’ after spending close to two weeks together. Making out was only a stepping stone to their relationship, but they knew deep down that they wanted more. And they were more than ready to consummate their love. Clarke worshipped Lexa’s toned body, trailing wet kisses down Lexa’s valleys. Before Clarke could continue, Lexa takes control of the situation and flips them over, pinning Clarke’s arms to the ground. Soft pants filled their surroundings, and Lexa thanked the gods for she had taken her meds not too long ago and she was safe for sex. Lexa dragged her hand down the middle of her stomach, feeling Clarke’s stomach tense and Clarke arched her back when Lexa traced her fingers just above her pulsing sex. Clarke gasped, her eyes shut close as she moaned, wanting Lexa to take her there and then. But Lexa wanted to go slow. She wanted to touch every part of her skin, set fire to her smooth skin that made Lexa’s stomach churn with thirst. She had longed for someone else’s skin, touch and love. But this was different than her sleeping with Costia. This was nothing compared to the woman she had slept with over her early years. This was Clarke Griffin. The annoying woman who believed so much in fairy tales that she was consummating her love with. Each kiss she left on Clarke, made her bolder and bolder, finally latching on to the sensitive bud of Clarke’s breast. She nipped and sucked, twirling her other nipple between her long and soft fingers, drawing out whimpers and soft pants from Clarke.

Releasing her nipple with a pop, Lexa kissed her way down to Clarke’s sex, swiping her tongue along the opening to have a taste of the beauty before her, sweetness and pleasure entering her mouth. Lexa continues to the insides of Clarke’s thighs, leaving bite marks on the inside as she kisses the marks softly and smoothly. Taking Clarke’s legs and putting them over her shoulders, Lexa dives back into Clarke’s wet sex, sending her tongue in and sucked on her opening. Clarke’s moans increased, making Lexa speed up her tongue administrations and ensuring that nothing leaves past her lips as she circled her tongue continuously around Clarke’s clit, her hot breaths adding to Clarke’s pulsing hot walls. Clarke gripped Lexa’s hair, pushing her further in as she felt herself work up, close to reaching her orgasmic state. Lexa took the chance and shoved two fingers into Clarke’s walls, sending Clarke over the edge when Lexa pumped her fingers in an out, making Clarke scream. It was pure bliss. It was heaven. Lexa felt Clarke’s juices spill down the sides of her mouth, helping Clarke to ride out her orgasm.

Lexa removes herself from the place she loves the most, crawls her way up panting and lays on top of Clarke, kissing her open mouth for Clarke to taste herself. Of how sweet and delicious she really is. Taking her fingers that were previously in Clarke's hot walls, Clarke takes them in her mouth, sucking and licking, making Lexa drip in wetness at the hotness of her lover. Clarke rolls them over, and pushing Lexa down roughly. Clarke rakes her hand down Lexa's middle, gripping both her breasts and massaging them as she leans in to an open mouth kiss. Tongues battle for dominance as she tries her best to tame the wild brunette who was growing increasingly needy. But Clarke slides three fingers into Lexa's core, making her arch her back incredibly as she gasps out in pleasure and clenches the grass as Clarke spreads Lexa's legs wider as she curls her fingers inside her walls that were closing in gradually. Biting on the wound that Clarke made earlier, Lexa hisses out in pain, but immediately yelps out when Clarke had hit her G-spot, causing Lexa to spiral into her first waves of pleasure, her orgasm reaching it's peak. Lexa's eyes roll backwards and she crashes down on to the ground. Clarke continues her administrations and watches in awe as her girlfriend squirms under her, sensitive after her cataclysmic orgasm. Once Lexa had relaxed, Clarke removes her fingers and sucks them dry before laying her head down on Lexa's stomach.

“Fuck…” Lexa moans, clearly spent from making love.

“That good until you had to curse?”

“Duhhhhh… you got me out of breath that's for sure.”

“Your welcome.”

Clarke kisses Lexa's stomach before rolling off her and intertwining their hands together. “I wonder what the rest are up to.”

“Most probably Anya and Raven are fucking like rabbits, Lincoln and O might still be eating or at most fucking too.”

“Mmmmmm agreed. If we ever get a house together, make sure we have a rooftop opening where we can fuck and watch the stars at the same time. Oh and the house is just for ourselves.” That's when Clarke felt Lexa's grip tighten on her hand.

“You… you want to move in with me?” Lexa looks at Clarke with wide eyes and Clarke all but kicked herself for being too forward.

“I…uhhhhh… did I say that? Ummmm… wow okay I…uhhhh maybe… no wait… I do..” Clarke mumbled her words before Lexa clamps Clarke's mouth.

“You talk too much. But it's a yes. I want you to move in with me. And then I can kick Anya out. Ooooh we could swap. Anya gets your place and you get mine. Fair deal? I mean Anya and Raven are fuck buddies. So might as well ship them off on the titanic and they can die together.”

“Okay maybe not that harsh with them. Just enough for them to suffer a little and then were good.”

Clarke laughs and rolls back onto Lexa, kissing her stomach and blowing bubbles, making Lexa squirm and giggle at her girlfriend’s schematics. Just before Clarke could bite into the skin, Lexa yelps out and sits up shifting sideways as she looks down at her ass.

“Babe?”

“Something poked my ass Clarke. Fuck!”

“I think we should continue this in the tent with the soft blanket yeah?”

“You got that right.”

* * *

 

The light from the campfire flickered warmly outside and the tent was somewhat spacious enough for the position that Clarke and Lexa were in right now. After Lexa’s butt had been poked by something sharp, unsure of what it is since light was barely minimal, they made their way back to camp and found both couples having disappeared to their own tents. Clarke and Lexa took to having dinner on the food that was cooked and reheated it over the fire, just sitting there together, laughing and smiling like idiots in love and just enjoying the sounds of the night. Clarke insisted that Lexa play the guitar again, which turned into a couple of songs that Lexa had remembered by heart and she even dedicated a song to Clarke. Their song. Just for them and only for Clarke to know about Lexa’s love for her. And she listened to the lyrics that rang in her ears over the fire.

“It's hard to look away from the fire in your eyes  
Don't wanna hear that we are out of time  
Stay here next to me  
I was hurt you brought me back to life

No I don't wanna make it stop,  
No I don't wanna give you up

Cross my heart  
Hope to die  
Swear I'll never tell you a lie  
Trust my words, hear my vow  
Swear I'm never gonna let you down

We got a love that last forever  
We got a love that last forever

Don't wanna hear it when they say we're too young  
or what I need  
Like a secret lock to wait too long  
You have set me free  
I was broken didn't wanna fall in love

No I don't wanna make it stop  
No I don't wanna give you up

Cross my heart  
Hope to die  
Swear I'll never tell you a lie  
Trust my words, hear my vow  
Swear I'm never gonna let you down

We got a love that last forever  
We got a love that last forever

I couldn't stand to see another hand upon you  
Let me hold you for life  
I will always be by your side

Cross my heart  
Hope to die  
Swear I'll never tell you a lie  
Trust my words, hear my vow  
Swear I'm never gonna let you down

We got a love that last forever  
We got a love that last forever.”

It was the sweetest thing that Clarke has ever heard, and she couldn’t help but feel more in love. Soon afterwards, Lexa led Clarke back over to their tent, and she settled down onto the sleeping bags, pulling Clarke with her but not to lay down. She positioned Clarke whereby she was in a kneeling position, her sex in plain sight for Lexa to see and ravish once Clarke moved down. Placing her hands on the small stool in front of her, Clarke gasped out and gripped the stool, Lexa was eating her inside and out. She panted and moaned, Lexa had her grip on Clarke’s thighs, sucking and licking and twirling her tongue around Clarke’s entrance. Clarke was dripping, unable to contain her moans that were getting louder as Lexa continued administering her tongue over and over again, lapping at her sex. In one finally straw, Lexa hit Clarke’s clit rough and hard, sending her over the edge and Clarke rolled sideways in order to avoid dropping on top of Lexa.

“I feel like a sex maniac right now.” Clarke pants, trying to catch her breath from her all-time high.

“Why Clarke? Needy and horny every second of the day now?”

“You’re such a mood spoiler Lexa. Like literally. We just had sex and now you just had to spoil it by calling me a needy woman.”

“Well aren’t you?”

“Fuck you. You are too.”

“You orgasmed 3 times tonight. I was only at my first one.”

“Are we seriously arguing about sex and the number of orgasms we are having right now?”

“You started it.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Shut up and sleep. Before I change my mind and stop having sex with you completely.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too honey. Love you too.”

* * *

 

“Did you hear them last night? Fuck… they were worse than the wolves howling in the wind. First in the forest, then afterwards the tent. Shit. They must’ve had really good sex.” Raven was downing a bottle of water, Anya was reheating the food while Octavia and Lincoln sat down with her, packing their tent into the holder.

“You got that right. Me and Lincoln literally woke up and listened to them screwing each other’s brains out. Gross as it sounds, I’m kinda happy for Clarke. I really believe now that Lexa is her one true soulmate. Cheesy I have become.”

“No shit Sherlock. My big sister finally found love. Better than the other bitch who left her and betrayed her. Still hate her till today.” Anya walks up with plates in her hand and puts the leftover food in front of their makeshift table.

“Relax An. I’m sure the next time you see her, Clarke would punch a hole through her face.”

“You got that right. Hey Linc, why don’t you try and wake the sleeping bears? Your too sweet and they won’t disturb you that’s for sure.” Raven smirks and Lincoln all but smirks and shifts his eyes in the direction of the oldest woman standing behind her.

“Did you just call me and Clarke bears Raven?”

Raven immediately flipped around to give a sheepish grin to Lexa, but let it die down when she stared at the hard gaze before her.

“He…hey..yyy… Lexa yo! I was… ummmm…”

“Cut the shit Raven. I heard you loud and clear.” Lexa was just toying with Raven; Anya knew that straight off for she was just acting tough in front of the younger brunette for the sake of it.

“Okay Lexa… I’m really really sorry. I didn’t mean to call you and Clarke sleeping bears and please… don’t kill me. I promise to make it up to you like a good friend.” Lexa still kept her stoic expression before smirking.

“Alright! Pay up assholes!” Lexa hollered and the rest of the group burst into laughter, Octavia, Lincoln and Anya passing their share of cash to Lexa, before she walks over to give Clarke a kiss on the lips.

“Did you motherfuckers just bet on me?” Raven glared at the group.

“Well idiot, you slept like a pig this morning and I found Lexa already up and about, so we decided to have a little fun. She bet me 50 bucks and said that you would apologize for something stupid you would say early in the morning. So Octavia and Lincoln joined in too. And of course, my big sister never loses. Ever.”

Anya smiles innocently and Raven scoffs in annoyance.

“You know Rae, my honey boo is the perfect woman you know. Even I can’t beat her. Right baby?” Clarke smirks and Lexa grins before wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist and kissing her cheeks.

“God you two are gross. Is this still a façade you two are keeping up or are you two actually dating for real? Just between us friends.” Octavia asks and by the smiles that appear on their faces, it was a given that they were together.

“Well congrats bitches. We are so going on triple dates soon. Meaning, paintball war.”

Anya looks at Lexa, knowing it’s a strenuous thing but Lexa nods at her, letting her know that she was alright and could use the extra workout to keep her heart pumping. The doctor said an hour or two of hardcore activities keeps her heart pumping and flowing but no more than that for if she went over it, it could cause a heart attack.

“I'm in.” Lincoln states, earning a high five from Raven.

“Where Lincoln goes, I go.”

“I'm in if Lexa is. You okay baby?” Clarke looks to Lexa and kisses her cheeks, making Lexa smile and nods in agreement.

“Sooooooo when do we go?” Anya asks.

“Sunday morning? Before we get pinned down for the anniversary dinner which starts at 5. So we got time to go and come back and get ready.”

“Cool then. But for now, we need to get eating and going. Abby wants to take us girls to the hospital for some fun and Lincoln has to work too. So let's chop chop.” Lexa states and they go about packing and eating, joking and laughing as usual.

Once everything was packed and loaded in the truck, Lincoln took to the wheel with Octavia in the front, Raven and Anya in the second row and Clarke and Lexa in the third row. Abby was bound to question them later about Lexa's bite mark on her pulse point, luckily the group didn't see it for Lexa had a bandage on. But of course, they weren't that stupid.

“So Lexaaaa… what's with the bandage? Did you get bit by a fish or something Swimming yesterday? A big blonde fish?” Anya and Raven snickered loudly, Clarke smacking Raven across the head.

“Zip it Raven. You and Anya ain't that perfect either. Can hear you two fucking like rabbits every night, it's getting annoying.”

"OH MY GOD GUYS! STOP THE CARRR!!!” Anya shouts and Lincoln jams down on the brakes.

“What the fuck Anya?” Her heart was beating out of her chest, fishing her bag for a pill as Clarke leaned forward with a pale face, Octavia having turned pale too and her legs went weak, Lincoln gripping the stirring wheel hard.

“We almost ran over a rabbit.”

“Oh Jesus Christ…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday. Was busy and something of an emergency came up. So... if i get free time today i might just upload another yeah :) see ya guys.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hospital visit and a mother's talk could be all it takes to change a persons mind.

Abby smirked as she saw the bandage on Lexa’s neck and she gave Clarke a sinful look, making her daughter blush and hide her face away. Jake walks up to stand beside Abby when he notices the bandage covering a huge part of Lexa's neck and he too smirks at his daughter. Anya and Raven were more bold in their love bites and marks, but Clarke and Lexa had been so proper, so quiet, Abby thought that they would literally dig themselves into the grave before they did the deed. Lincoln had gone off to the boat and Octavia insisted she wanted to follow along, so it was only the four woman left who would be heading to the hospital with Abby and she was going to try and get a blood sample from Lexa. Lexa had ben a great woman by donating to the hospital she worked with and Lexa had visited the children a few times a year, just to make sure they were doing good. The only reason she had taken a liking to that hospital was because her mother passed away in that very same hospital. But instead of avoiding it, Lexa had insisted that the kids who needed heart transplants received the cash that was needed for families who couldn't afford to pay.

Selfless woman, kind soul and beautiful all the more. Abby was really proud of her for a woman of such accomplishments, she just wished that Lexa could take care of herself rather than take care of others when she too needed help. Jake nudged his wife shoulders, and she smiled at him with a playful glint in her eye as she turns back to look at the girls.

“So… I take it that you all had a wonderful night last night? Hmmmm?”

“Oh we had a splendid good time. Lots of howling wolves Mama G.” Raven smirks and Clarke shifts over to pinch her.

"Oh really? Wow. Jake… looks like we have three pairs of howling wolves now. I'm surprised that there are mating bites on one of them. Did you get attacked by howling wolves or did a vampire attack you that you had to bandage up your neck?” And again, the big smirk from both the older Griffins were not even subtle.

Lexa was looking extremely flustered, Clarke having swallowed her own saliva thickly and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to find something else to look at. Raven was covering her mouth, not wanting to make the awkward situation even worse for Lexa was already at loss of words, Anya stood there looking sheepishly at her bigger sister.

“Looks like your walking the walk of shame Lex. See ya in a bit.” Anya excuses herself along with Raven, leaving Lexa and Clarke standing there.

“Look… Abby, Jake, Clarke and I are adults who are old enough to make choices of our own and clearly of course we do have our happy hours, just that we were trying to respect the rules of this house by being subtle and quiet.” Lexa stands there with her hands in front of her and clasped together, making Abby and Jake burst into laughter.

“Oh my god. You two really fell for it. We weren't going to scold you two for having sex. We were just messing around. WAHAHAHA…”

Jake booms with laughter, Lexa immediately lost her cool and Clarke just covered her face in her palms.  
“Jesus Clarke. Did you just have to bite down into the poor girls skin? This will take a week or two to clear. She can't use a turtle neck everyday you know?” Abby had removed the bandage and stared at the bite mark, the skin surrounding it was already blue black and the tiny beads of blood that dried up was still there.

“We got lost in the moment mom. Seriously… this is way too embarrassing.”

“No it's not. As a medical doctor, sex helps to ensure that woman of your age are calm and not stressed out. Therefore…”

“Holy shit I can't listen to sex education again. God please no Abby. Please! I beg you.” Lexa cuts her off, her eyes pleading not to listen to Abby's diagnosis on sex and she just wanted a hot shower and to enjoy the shower with Clarke before heading to the hospital but of course, the older Griffins just had to be a tease.

"You sure? One session a day is all…”

“No thanks Abby. No thanks. It was a little slip up. God this is weird.”

“Mom can you please stop weirding us out? Its 11 in the morning. Dad please tell mom to stop talking about her medical diagnosis on sex? Lexa will literally kill herself right now with me included.”

Lexa had already lost her cool, what more could she possibly lose. Clarke was still hiding some what behind Lexa and the older Griffins laughed again.

“You still fell for that trick again Clarke. After all these years. Well Lexa, you lucky your father here didn't pull the sex positions talk with you. It was something we made up to scare the boys away from Clarke. See if they could stand us folks.”

“I think my knees just went weak listening to the both of you.” Lexa was uncomfortable with these sort of talks because one, her parents weren't around to teach her about sex education, for the school can only tell you so much and she had to explore everything on her own. Two, these were really two nice and loving people who didn't seem the type to joke around and let alone walk back into their front doors with a huge bite mark on her neck made by their daughter whom she slept with just a couple of hours ago.

“Oh don't be so dramatic honey. Come on, lets get that properly bandaged up so I doesn't look like you just had sex last night.” Abby pulls a pale looking Lexa along and Jake wrapped his arm around his pouty daughters shoulders.

“So kiddo… was she a top or bottom?” Clarke looked at her father in shock. Never ever has her dad asked her such a thing and not to mention that she had ex boyfriends that she did sleep with but never did her parents asks.

“Dad seriously? Did you just ask me that?”

“What? She's your future wife to be.” He gives a big toothy grin and Clarke groans.

“Alright kiddo I'm just kidding. But nice bite mark. Your mother would be laughing her ass off if you two weren't around. Anyways, have you two talked about a date you wished to get married on? You two were together for two years, I would have thought that you two settled a date by now.”

Oh shit. Clarke was caught off guard by that. They didn't talk about a date of a wedding because initially they were meant to walk separate ways but now that they were just getting started in a relationship, she didn't know if Lexa was ready to actually jump ahead and say I do if the time comes. She would jump at the chance, but Lexa, she was one that needed time to process things.

“Well dad, Lexa and I had been together for so long, I mean why rush? Maybe when the two of us have free time, or not too busy with work, we can set a a date to get married. Lexa and I have already talked about this, so were in good hands.”

“But your mother and I aren't getting any younger kiddo. Even Mrs. Beaty has 5 grandkids now.” He jokes and nudges his daughters shoulders.

“Jeeez dad. Your only 62 this year. Mom is 60. Not that old.”

“Fine fine. I'll be patient. How old is Lexa anyway? Never actually got her age from her.”

“She's 28. 2 years older than I am. And if you're wondering whose going first, it's definitely Lexa.” Clarke grinned and her father laughed.

They walked into Abby's office and saw a really annoyed looking Lexa and a smiling Abby. Lexa had her arms folded, her head turned in the opposite direction and Abby was applying antiseptic cream on her deep neck bite, before applying the bandage.

"So… let me guess, judging by the looks of the bite, Lexa is a top and Clarke you're a bottom?”

“Jesus mom. This is embarrassing. Can you not disturb me and Lexa's sex life? I don't need her running away.” Clarke scolded her mother and received a tiny smile from Lexa.

“Oh relax. Now Lexa, try to avoid touching your love bite for a few days. The bandage will help keep the water away so your good. Now I know your father and I have been giving you two a hard time, were just teasing. Come on you two. Got get showered and dressed. Little Aden is dying to see you.” Abby winks and Lexa all but laughs.

“Who is little Aden?” Clarke wonders and her father nudges her shoulder.

“Oh its Lexa's Boyfriend.”

* * *

 

They reached the entrance of the hospital, Raven, Anya, Clarke, Lexa and Abby walked in together after they had cleaned up and changed their clothes before following Abby to work. Lexa and Anya had explained to them about their usual visits to the kids in the hospital here at least 2-3 times a year and some of the kids there were suffering from all sorts of diseases. Some cancer, some kidney failure, it was a wide range and Clarke was informed by her mother too that Lexa and Anya have made a name amongst the children and that they had been preparing for the girls who were coming to visit them. Clarke and Raven were somewhat excited but nervous for they didn't know what to expect from the kids. Hand in hand, they made their way upstairs to the children's ward, Abby having claimed that she needed to attend to some matters before joining them.

“What if they hate us?” Clarke lays her head on Lexa's shoulder as they stood in the elevator, the numbers increasing as they went higher.

"I don't think they'll hate you Clarke. Your too kind and loving for them to make them hate you. Just relax. They're really nice kids.”

Clarke nods her head and as the elevator doors open, all four woman stepped out into the bright lit floor, colour immediately filling their sight. Drawings, toys and all sorts of artsy stuff were placed around the ward, Clarke and Raven gasped as they saw how beautiful the place was decorated. Making their way to one of the rooms, one of the nurses approached Lexa, speaking to her softly before smiling and walking away. Anya takes Raven’s hand in hers and pushed open the doors. Lexa took Clarke's hand and led them in, Raven immediately being ravaged by the children in the room and Clarke was the next when they saw two new woman coming in and they hugged them. Cheers of happiness filled the room and immediately it warmed the four older woman's hearts.

“Yexa! Yexa! Yexa!” A little boy not more than the age of 5 ran up towards Lexa and hugged her tightly. Lexa smiled and picked him up in her arms before turning around to look at Clarke who perked an eyebrow up at her.

“Hey there little man. How's my favourite boyfriend doing?” Lexa smiled and the young boy kissed her cheeks.

“Mommy and daddy said I'm getting stronger. Boy… friendy go home soon.”

“That's good little man. I have someone I like you too meet. But I promise I will always be your girlfriend.” He giggled and kissed her cheeks again. “This here is my love, my future wife Clarke. She's going to be your girlfriend too when she marries me.” Aden blinks, clearly trying to understand what Lexa meant.

“You mean I get another girlfriend because she's going to be like mommy and daddy are? Together? Yexa and Clarkey going to marry? Can I come too?” He pouted and Clarke giggled at the young boy.

He was adorable. But what was even cuter, was the way Lexa held him in her arms. The bright smile and adoration in her eyes made her heart fuzzy with love. Lexa really knew how to handle a kid. Clarke instantly knew she would make a great mom one day. Aden then tapped her shoulders, drawing her out of her thoughts and she took him out of Lexa's arms.

“Clarkey loves Yexa?” He ask with a big smile.

“Yes sweetie. I love Yexa a lot. She's my one and only.”

“Okay. Then you get kiss too. Since you love Yexa and Yexa love Clarkey.”

He kisses her cheeks and Clarke giggles before the group of children cheered and Raven dropped backwards onto the ground, those who were able to get out of bed piling on top of Raven and Anya helped too. Lexa laughed at the sight and Aden cheered for his friends before clinging onto Clarke and asking her to go over.

“Clarkey?”

“Yes Aden?”

“Please take care of Yexa. Yexa love me like mommy and daddy. Yexa sick too.” A sad pout forms on his face and Clarke was stunned. Lexa was sick? She seems perfectly fine. Why would he think that.

“Sweetie, Lexa is not sick. She's fine.”

“No… Yexa told me that this was going to die.” Aden placed his hand over Clarke's heart and Clarke was even more confused. A kid wouldn't know such things. But then again, maybe Lexa just said some things to ease the little boy since she had met him some time ago. She only dismissed the talk and smiled at the little boy.

“Don't worry Aden. I'll take care of Lexa for you. I'm sure she still wants to see her little boyfriend all the time.”

“Yeah. Yexa said if I was her age, she would be with me forever.”

“Awwwww did she now? Now I'm jealous.”

“What is jealous?”

“Well Aden… it means that I feel sad slightly that she would be with you if you were her age. Because then I can't be with her.”

“No Clarkey. We can be like mommy and daddy. We live together. Big big family.” He smiled and kissed Clarke's cheeks, making Clarke laugh.

“Yo Clarke! Stop getting kisses from a kid and join us bitch… I mean us girls. Right kids?” Raven immediately refrained from saying bitchess for she didn't want the kids parents to come after her.  
Clarke saw some of the kids as burn victims, some with heart or lung problems. Some having cancer. It was heartbreaking to learn that some of them won't have the chance to live. Some of them didn't even have parents when she found out from playing around. Anya and Raven were having a blast talking and playing around with the kids. But that's when Clarke realised Lexa had been missing for a while. And when she asked the nurse, she claimed that Lexa had went off with her mother and Clarke nodded her head in thanks. She decided to leave the group, only for Aden to tug at her jacket sleeve.

“Yexa will be back. I know.” He smiles and Clarke smiles back.

“You think so buddy?”

“Yessss! Yexa goes and gets candy. Although she's not supposed to. Big sis Anya gives chocolate.” And that soothes Clarke's heart.

But what she doesn't know is that Lexa didn't disappear to get candies, but rather Abby wanted to talk to her.

* * *

 

“Lexa… I know everything. It's not hard to find your medical files you know.”

Lexa sighed as she turned her head away. “Please don't tell Clarke.”

“Lexa. In the last few days that I have gotten to know you, you deserve the world. And not to mention my daughter. But yet here you are, not wanting to sign these papers for a new heart. Why? Don't you want to live?”

“I don't know. I…” Abby keeps her eyes on Lexa, noticing the change in her features. Hate, pain, sadness. “I just don't know Abby.”

“Tell me what's bothering you about this.”

“My mother. I remembered it as clear as day. I remember standing at her death bed, begging the doctors to do something about it. I cried and begged and cried. But… the only thing that they could do was prolong her beating heart for a couple of hours. I just… my mother was so brave to go. Wasn't afraid of dying. She was so brave to go. And i… when I found out about my condition, I knew I could transfer funds and get a transplant. But then… my heart keeps telling me that I'm supposed to go, just like my mother. I don't deserve to live because she didn't get the chance to live. And I blame myself everyday for not being able to save her. Because I was young and weak. And poor. And I devoted my life in her memory to give to others who didn't get the fighting chance like my mother. I just don't know if I too deserve to live Abby.”

And at that point of time, Abby's heart broke. Lexa wasn't running away. She was afraid. She was alone. Her Mother wasn't around to tell her that everything will be alright. That she had to keep on living and never stop fighting. Lexa had to grow up at such a young age, to be there for her sister and she knew why. She had to fill in the motherly role for Anya. This woman had been alone all her life that now she didn't want to trouble the rest of the world with her burden. Abby knew Lexa didn't tell Clarke about it because Clarke had mentioned to her that the last person she was with left her. And perhaps one of the reasons she left was because Lexa was dying. She didn't want to be a part of her life and left.

“Lexa… I know it's hard. I'm a mother too. And I know your scared. But no Mother would want their child to suffer the same fate as their parents. They would want you to live. To go on. To never have to worry ever again. At least if you sign these papers, I can promise you, they will do their best to find a heart for you Lexa. But you have to tell Clarke sooner or later. She deserves to know Lexa.”

“I'm afraid of her walking away Abby. I… I love her so much.” Tears rolled down Lexa's face, and Abby stood up from behind the desk and went around to pull Lexa into a comforting hug.

“I know my daughter. When she loves someone, she will love them forever. And she will never walk away. She's just as afraid of losing you as you are off her. So, tell her when you get the chance. She loves you too much sweetie.”

Lexa nods her head into Abby's shoulders and cries. All the pent up emotions, the pain, the hurt, the sadness had spilled out. Abby was wrong after all. It wasn't Clarke who changed her mind. It was Abby. A mother's words were far more powerful than a lovers word. Because Lexa had watched her mother die, she knew that she would suffer the same fate.

"By this weekend, please tell Clarke okay?"

“I will. After the anniversary dinner. She has something worked up in her mind to say to you and Jake.” Lexa gives a small smile before turning over to face the paper. Lexa takes it into her hands, before grabbing the pen and signing it.

A sense of relief washes over her. After 2 years, when hope and life dwindled away from her, from years of having to believe that her fate would be the same as her mother's, she was finally able to feel again. To feel like she has a chance. That she can live a life beyond her end date. To be with Clarke.

“I'm not saying we can get you a heart today or tomorrow, but it will speed up the process and hopefully by next week we can have our hands on one. And for cost wise, there's no fee for it. It's been taken care off.”

“Thank you. Abby. I…”

“Like I said Lexa, you loving my daughter is enough payment. And your sister, she was the one who told me everything. So you thank her too. And Jake. He doesn’t know about your little scandal here with Clarke, but I'm sure you and Clarke are on loving terms since your bite mark was pretty big.”

Lexa laughs and blushes, rubbing her neck before three knocks came at the door, Clarke having been the one to knock. Abby purposely opened up her bag and dug out a plastic bag full of sweets just for pretence.

“Mom… are you stealing my wife to to be from me?”

“Oh honey. She's not my type.” Abby winks and Lexa glares at her.

“Hey! I'm way too hot for anyone! Well except for Clarke of course.” Clarke laughs and wraps her arm around her waist.

“Come on big baby. The kids miss you already.” Clarke grabs the bag of sweets from her mother before dragging Lexa along out the door.

Abby smiled. This was the first step for Lexa. And she hoped that her daughter knows soon enough. Because Lexa would need all the support she can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Letting you know now, one more chapter and things will be angsty and really just going down hill. Well chill yeah. I promise to try and be nice. And don't hate me. Seeya all soon. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When emotions are at play, we tend to think irrationally and only listen to the thing we want to believe.

“Babe… I really like Aden. And I miss my Boyfriend.”

 

“Seriously Clarke? We're talking about this right now? We're in the middle of a war here.” Lexa looked around the corner of her hiding spot, taking aim at Octavia who was running across the field and shooting her point blank in the chest.

 

“IM OUT! COMMANDER HEART EYES GOT ME!”

 

Octavia walked away and sat on the benches with Anya. It was already Sunday and they were having a blast that morning for they had agreed to go on a triple date and they had finally talked Abby into letting them go instead of helping out at the mansion. Jake had some help in persuading Abby too to let the kids go have some fun and she eventually relented and they took off. They had paired up in teams of three, Lincoln joining Clarke and Lexa while Octavia, Raven and Anya were in another team. Lexa's team was strong, while Anya was the first to be taken out by Lincoln and Octavia taken out by Lexa, leaving Raven to fend for herself.

 

“Watch the tone O. Or I'll make sure your butt hurts for the next few days.” Lexa hollers from her side of the line.

 

“Hey Lexa! I know you love me second after Clarke. How about being nice and just let me shoot two of you guys to make it a fair game?” Raven hollers from somewhere and Lincoln decides to tempt fate and go looking for her.

 

“IM OUT!” Lincoln hollers after Raven shot him straight in the heart.”

 

“Awwww my poor baby got killed in the heart by a woman. You really are a black widow Rae.” O says from the sidelines.

 

“Fat chance. One down, two to go. So who's next?” Raven manoeuvres from her position and hides behind a wall, having plain sight of Clarke.

 

“Lexa, did you hear what I just said?” Lexa was still focused on keeping herself alive when she heard Raven’s paintball gun go off.

 

“OWWWW FUCK RAE! IM TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH LEXA HERE!” Clarke had been shot in the butt, prompting Lexa to roll over and take cover somewhere else behind a few cannisters.

 

“Too bad sister. I just owned your ass.”

 

“Hey Raven, only I get to own Clarke's ass!”

 

“Woohoo. Nice one Sis. Kick her ass for me.” Anya hollers and two shots were fired in her directions from Raven.

“Asshole. Your supposed to be on my side.” Raven stands up to pout, giving away her position and Lexa takes the opportunity to fire off a few rounds at Raven in the chest.

 

“AND I TAKE THE HOMERUN! YEEHAW!”

 

Lexa does a small dance, Raven feigning dying on the ground Fat Amy style from the movie pitch perfect when she was hit by a burrito, making Anya roll her eyes and kiss the younger brunette on the lips. Lincoln yells that his team won and runs to pick Lexa up and throw her in the air before putting her down to receive a victory kiss from Clarke.

 

“Awwww gross. The love birds are doing it again. Being all sappy and romantic with each other. Keep it in your pants you too. Don't need to see you assholes dry humping each other again.” Raven comments, making the rest laugh and Lexa flips the finger at the group.

 

“Your just jealous my awesome fiancé owned your ass. Sad life.” Clarke sticks her tongue out at Raven.

 

“Alright guys. We have time for one more round. What's it going to be? Teams or all against each other?” Octavia asks, Lincoln was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

 

“Ooooh we should do against each other. Last one standing gets good service from us all. Meaning we treat he or she as a queen for the whole day. Fair deal?” Anya offers up the idea and everyone smirks, knowing that this is going to be an all out war.

 

“Let's go people.” Raven was eager, wanting to get her revenge on Lexa and Anya. The Woods sisters were a force to be reckoned with when they were together.

 

So everyone separated onto the field, Clarke giving Lexa a good luck kiss and a threat to kick her ass. Lexa found a nice spot to hide in one of the big yellow canisters, throwing the lid over her head but leaving enough eye room to look out so that she could see who passes by and hear who gets shot. Anya took to the pillars, getting to higher ground so that she could take out anyone in her view. Raven went under on the ground hiding under one of the tarps while Clarke and Lincoln hid in separate trenches and Octavia stood in the middle, being the one to initiate the game.

 

“May the odds be ever in your favour. Let the games BEGIN!”

 

She fires off a shot and runs for cover, Lincoln and Anya firing off at each other, with Clarke firing off at Octavia. Lincoln got hit in the chest first before Octavia shoots Clarke in the shoulders and Anya shooting Octavia in the back, rendering all three of them out of the game first. Raven saw Anya up above, and she stalked the lower trenches quietly, Anya not having noticed of Raven following sneakily and making her way around to find Anya. Clarke and Octavia snicker in Anya's direction, Lincoln giving a small smirk before heading towards the side lines. Before Anya could react, Raven shoots her in the butt, making her yelp out in pain before looking back behind to Raven.

 

“That's for not supporting me babe.”

 

“Oh my sister will finish you sweetheart. Good luck with that.”

 

Anya huffs and heads down to join the other three on the side lines before Raven hides away behind a pillar again.

 

“Oh yoohoo! Lexa baby!!! Where are you hiding love?” Raven coos, and Clarke shoots at her.

 

“Don't you dare call her that Raven. I'll fucking kill you if you dare.” Jealousy coursed through Clarke, earning a side smirk from Anya.

 

“Getting protective are you over Lexa now huh?”

 

“Oh come on Anya. Don't give me that gist.” Clarke blushes when Anya just laughs at her.

 

“Boy oh boy. You better control your jealousy hormones Clarke. It will only destroy you if you do.” Anya smiles before turning to the field.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“When someone gets extremely jealous, they act out of anger. And when that happens, you will say things that you don't mean Clarke. Trust me, I've been down that road. It's not something you would want to put yourself into.”

 

What the heck? Why was Anya talking about something like this right now? Clarke was intrigued. She has been getting so many weird things these days, Clarke didn't know what the heck to think about everything. She knew something was up with Lexa. And she had to find out why. Was she cheating behind her back? Oh god. Clarke's mind worked up. Could she just be acting all this time, saying that she loved me? That she was so in love with me just to play with my feelings? No. That can be. What was Lexa hiding? The fact that she spent a long time in her mother’s office talking. Just to get candies she had to take so long? And Aden… no kid ever lies. What the heck is going on with her? She needed to find out, and tonight, she was going to pull her aside and find out the truth of what her deepest darkest secret is.

 

On the other hand, Raven stalked around the field, looking around for Lexa who seemed to have vanished from the play area. She wasn't excited anymore. It was worrying actually. Knowing Lexa's heart condition, no way was this something to be messing around with. She had been hiding no doubt, but with her being too quiet, Raven found it worrying.

 

“Lexa? Are you still alive? Because you being quiet is something really worrying.” Still no sound.

 

“Lexa? Okay this is not funny anymore. Where are you? The rest can't see us here. Please say something.”

 

“Here Raven. In the canister to the right.” Raven immediately runs over and yanks the lid off to find Lexa clutching her shirt and her chest curled up.

 

“Fuck Lexa. What the heck are you hiding in here for?” Raven drops the paintball gun and helps Lexa out if the canister before leaning her against the pillar nearby. Raven kept a spare bottle of meds on insistence from Anya, just in case. She fishes it out if her jacket and hands two pills to Lexa.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Jesus Lexa. What happened?”

 

“I was hiding inside, waiting for you guys to shoot out until one of you was left. Then my chest suddenly got tight, my heart ached and then I just couldn't breathe. Until you came by. Fuck…” Lexa tried to breathe normally and took in deep breaths as her breathing slowed down.

 

“Fuck Lexa. You better talk to Abby when we get back. This is worrying Lex. If I didn't find you, shit would be bad. Have you told Clarke yet?”

 

“No. Tonight. After her parents anniversary dinner. Don't want her worked up about me.”

 

“Lexa… she cares for you. And you seem to be in bad shape. Please for the love of god, tell her.”

 

“I promise tonight Raven. Okay? Abby doesn't need to know until after. Please…” Raven sighed and nodded her head.

 

Lexa as always, putting everyone else first but herself. Her face was returning in colour slightly as she calmed down and she feigned shooting the paintball at the wall and sounding as if she got hit. Lexa looks at Raven quizzically before she answered.

 

“You don't want Clarke to know yet so I shot you. Make it look like I shot you in the chest and then I hit a sore spot. So technically you can rest and Clarke won't suspect a thing when I tackled you to the ground and shot you. Got it?”

 

“Thanks Rae. I owe you.”

 

“Hey… your secret is safe with me.”

 

Lexa stands on her own, a little help from Raven but she managed afterwards and they made their way back to the group who was smirking.

 

“So who died first?”

 

“Lexa. Beat her ass to the ground.”

 

Clarke gives a small pout at Raven before walking over to Lexa and wrapping her arms around her lovers waist, giving her a kiss on the cheeks when Lexa laid her head down on her shoulders.

 

“You okay babe?”

 

“Yeah. Just sore from the shootings and when Raven tackled me to the ground. But I'm cool.” Lexa gives a warm smile and kisses Clarke's neck to warm her heart.

 

“Come on lovebirds. Time to go.” Anya states before walking away with Raven in her arms, as she explains what happened earlier.

 

Anya shoots Lexa a worrying glance, Raven as well, but Lexa only shoots them back a glare and they walk off in front. Lexa prayed to the gods that she would have the strength and courage to tell Clarke everything tonight. She just had to survive the evening and then she could get this all over with.

 

But nothing is ever easy now is it?

* * *

 

 “Lexa… is there something you want to tell me? You've been weird all day. As if something's eating away at you.”

 

Clarke stood in their room, having dressed up for the dinner and was already prepared to go down when she remembered the distant look on Lexa's face when they were in the car on the way home. It was hurting Clarke on the inside that she couldn't push through this one barrier that Lexa has been keeping up from the time they met. Clarke always felt it, that Lexa was always so strong, so kind, so good, yet she held something in her heart that just wouldn't be let out. Her mother had been talking to her more often times than not, even her father didn't say as much besides the casual teasing when Abby was around but never talked as much to Abby. Raven and Octavia too had been around Lexa more often and they usually had concerned faces on when Clarke was with Anya or Lincoln talking. Then there was Aden whom had told her upfront about Lexa's heart. And Mrs. Beaty. How she told Clarke not to fall in love with her for she would only have her heart broken. This was something that bothered Clarke. Was Lexa really sick that she didn't want Clarke to know? Clarke wanted Lexa to come out and tell her her true feelings, but every time, Lexa replaces it with her jokes or something entirely different that she couldn't get the chance to remember about it.

 

“I'm fine love. Nothing to worry about.” And that’s when Clarke got angry.

 

“Don't. Don't do that.”

 

“Do what?” Lexa turned her gaze over at Clarke who had her arms folded.

 

“Like as if I can't see it in your eyes. For the past 3 weeks I've known you Lexa, you can't lie for shit with your eyes. What is going on with you?”

 

“Why are you angry at me all of a sudden? I'm fine Clarke. Stop worrying will ya?”

 

“See you pull that same shit again. You're clearly not fine Lexa. I see right through you. Your hiding something. Because for a fact that you are pretending to be fine in front of me but you let down your defences with everyone else is pissing me off.”

 

Clarke had enough. What was it going to take to get Lexa to budge?

 

“Fine. If you want to talk, then I suggest we talk about whatever it is that's bugging you after the dinner. I don't want to argue with you right now when it's your parent’s anniversary dinner which is on right now and I don't need them having a sour mood as well.”

 

“Fine!”

 

Clarke turns around and heads out the door, slamming it behind her and heading downstairs to the function room. Lexa sighs and sits back in her chair, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. What the fuck did I just do? I was supposed to tell her. But no, you just had to piss her off. You idiot. Lexa curses herself and gets up to leave the room. She could tell everyone else about her heart failing, but somehow she couldn't muster the courage to talk to Clarke about it. Lexa was depressed at this point. She made her way down to the function room, immediately taking herself to the bar and ordering a strong drink even though she's not supposed to. She scanned through the crowd of people who had turned up, business people whom she remembers clearly during the time she had projects with and found Clarke talking to her father and mother in the corner of the room. She wanted to head back upstairs and just shut herself out from the world at this point. She was afraid. So afraid of the fact that Clarke might walk away just like Costia did, only to have someone sit in the chair beside her.

 

“You never changed. Still drinking your sorrows away, I see.”

 

Lexa instantly froze. No fucking way. It can't be.

 

“Costia?”

 

Lexa almost drops her glass, turning to look at the woman she once loved and had her heart shattered to pieces, sitting right next to her with a smile on her face. Lexa's heart broke all over again, for the woman before her was nothing more than Nia’s prodigy now. Her tone, her language and her demeanour said it all. The woman she used to know wasn't her anymore. Costia was someone else entirely.

 

“In the flash. I'm surprised your still alive.” A knife just pierced her heart at the tone and words used.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Jake Griffin invited Nia over and I was invited along. Nice to see you still alive.”

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

“Now don't be rude. You used to be so sweet and loving. Heard you found yourself a fiancé. Congratulations. I'm happy for you. Did you sucker her into loving you too even though your dying?”

 

What the fuck. She really knew how to kill someone. Lexa glared at her before finishing her glass of whiskey and walked away. Anya saw from a distance that Costia had showed up with Nia, and immediately took off in her direction. Raven saw it too and excused herself, following Anya. Lexa was about to reach the doors when Jake starts his speech.

 

“Good Evening everyone. Thank you all for coming, it's a special night for me and my wife of course. Our 36th year anniversary, and just like every year when we have our anniversary dinner, everyone is invited. And in all these years of loving my beautiful wife, I always tell myself how lucky I have been to fall in love with her and marry her. I remember the first time we met, I slipped and fall, hitting my head on a desk at work. Next thing I knew, I woke up to this beautiful angel staring back at me. Of course I was the lady charmer back in the days, but she, talk about having to go to war and back to win over her heart. Took me 8 months to chase her, but I would do it all over again.” The crowd claps and whistles, Jake smiles and sees Lexa standing in the crowd, smiling slightly. “Now, there is something else I would like to say. I know most of you heard that my wonderful daughter is finally home this year, with her fiancé…” Lexa turns to look around for Clarke, and finds her staring at her from the small stage where she was seated by her mother, and she focuses on those eyes that were still angrily at her. “Clarke, Lexa, they way I look at you two, reminds me so much of my love for Abby. Love like yours only happens once in a lifetime and no matter what life puts you through, always remember that life is worth surviving. Build you trust and love together to forge a bond stronger than the universe itself. And always be there for each other for soulmates never give up on the other. With that, to my lovely wife Abigail Griffin, Happy Anniversary my love. I love you.”

 

Jake heads down towards the table and pulls his wife into a kiss. “I'm surprised you worked your way into Griffin’s good graces. Marrying his daughter. Really smart move Woods.” Lexa turns around to look at the woman before her.

 

“Nia. How is it that you’re sorry corporate ass made it here? What did you swindle from him this time?”

 

“Oh my dear. I would never do such a dirty crime. In fact, I offered him a good project that I’m sure he wouldn’t resist. Tell me Lexa, your business empire is running down to the ground and what is it going to take for me to buy over your stocks?”

 

Lexa scoffed at the older woman. Sly as a snake. Nia Queen really knew how to destroy one’s business to run the business world on her own. Jake was the only one company that she hadn’t managed to destroy yet, including Lexa and by hiring Costia, she knew it would break Lexa defenceless. But of course, Lexa was really smart, making it near damn impossible for Nia to even think of taking her down.

 

“You really never learn do you? I have my resources on standby and my business partners still stand by me in which your imbecile of a assistant couldn’t have possibly retrieved because I may have had a relationship with her, that doesn’t mean I tell her all my secrets. And with that, I’m sure Jake would like to hear my side of the story on how you sent Luna’s company in shambles and bankruptcy. Would you like that? Oh wait, he already knows your scheming methods Nia. So try to lower that ego of yours before he sends your company to the ground.”

 

Lexa walks off, running into Anya who had watched the whole scene that happened just two minutes ago, trying to get Lexa to talk to her, but Lexa shook her head for her not to follow. Clarke on the other hand, felt guilty. She was talking to her mother when she saw one of her father’s business partners walk up to Lexa. Lexa’s mood had already soured from the time they were in the room and clearly the words exchanged between the two had been somewhat venomous. Clarke excused herself and followed in the direction of where she last saw Lexa, hoping to ease her from the tension and to apologise for earlier.

 

But what she was going to find was something entirely different.

* * *

 

 “You know you can never win her Lex.”

 

“What do you want Costia? Isn’t it enough that you walked away, screaming and hollering at me and now you come here to torment me? Really?”

 

Lexa was standing out in the backyard, away from the party, away from everyone else, only to have Costia follow her.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“Yeah sure. Why don’t you run along like the good little girl you are for Nia? Perhaps you belong with her and her son than you belong here.”

 

“You think it was easy for me Lexa? You show up at night drunk out of your mind, and to tell me that you’re having heart problems and that you won’t live to see the next two fucking years? SO what, you be the selfish one and keep me with you until the day you die? No, I didn’t sign up for that kind of life. I deserve my happiness to you know.”

 

Lexa looked at Costia with anger in her eyes. “You know; it was a lucky thing I met Clarke. Because she at least understood the meaning of love. Whereby you stand by each other’s side through thick or thin even if one of us is about to enter the fucking grave. But you, you wanted to live the high life. And I was dumb enough to even be with you from the very start.”

 

“Wow Lex. Really wow. Let me ask you this, if you really do love Clarke that much, why don’t you set her free? Why make her love you when you are going to die? Nia was right. You really are one selfish bitch. Only doing things for your own good. I bet you haven’t even told her have you?” Costia folds her arms to look at Lexa who was staring out into the distance.

 

“No.”

 

Costia then realises that Clarke was standing there the entire time, and she pulls a soft sigh. For as evil as she could be, she did still feel something for Lexa. No matter what. “Well then, looks like the cat is out of the bag.”

 

Costia turns to walk away, not saying a word to Clarke who let her tears spill when she heard the entire conversation between the two. Lexa didn’t register the words into her brain at first, but only when she turns around to find Clarke standing there, she felt her words choke up in her throat.

 

“You’re dying?” Was all the words that came out through Clarke’s lips.

 

“Yes. I wanted to tell you Clarke. I really did but I…”

 

“So this was all just a lie then? The money, the fake fiancé escapade? So that you could live out your remaining days with someone to be happy and then just ask your own sister to bury you in the grave? Because clearly from what she meant, you only used this to your advantage. What was is for Lexa? To get to my dad? To other investors for your work? WHAT IS IT?”

 

“Please Clarke. None of this was a fake. Yes okay maybe I was selfish in not telling you about my disease. Yes. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I fell in love with you because I love you for who you are Clarke. I didn’t do this, for business. I didn’t do this for anything else. I was content to just die. But Anya, she still believed in hope and she made me come on this ride. And I thought it would just be simple touch and go. But no… I fell deeply, madly in love with you. Please Clarke. You have to believe me.”

 

Lexa was then reduced to begging. Clarke took this whole thing the wrong way. And she didn’t know if Clarke would actually believe her words anymore for she lied. She lied about her heart condition.

 

“Wow Lexa. What a great excuse. You could have just said that you still loved Costia and the heart disease thing really had me there for a moment. Good luck with her Lexa. Because were done.”

 

Unbelievable. Lexa was just in shock. Did Clarke just take this as an excuse? Why? What made her think that way? Lexa wanted to chase after Clarke, to tell her that everything was true. That she was really sick. But then, her chest became tight, and she couldn’t breathe. Her heart pounded in her head as she crashed to the floor. Tears spilled from her eyes as she tried to call for help, but her chest was hurting so badly, he could couldn’t even scream. She curled up into a ball, sweat covering her forehead as she held on for dear life. She wished that Clarke would come back and let her tell her that she never lied. But now, her vision started to blur and she felt herself losing consciousness.

 

“I’m sorry Clarke. I’m so sorry…”

 

And everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst is in the house. Okay guys. I will explain Clarke's thinking next chapter, and why she came to such a conclusion about Lexa and not believing why she is sick. Something happened in between no doubt and I will be putting it in next chapter. So hang on to your seats, because its going to be fucking sad and really just I don't know, depressing. And also, I introduced Nia and Costia in because I already have a sequel planned out for this story and not to spoil anything further, they are going to be bad guys :) See you guys next chapter ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A startling revelation could cause a person to be wrecked with guilt.

All she knew was the hot liquid that ran down her face was the one thing she hated the most. Lexa never enjoyed crying. She hated it. Princesses never cried in their stories. They were always so happy. So in love, so much at peace. But this, this was no fairy tale. This was reality and it hit her like a ton of bricks. How could she lie? How could Lexa make her feel so hurt, so pained by all the smiles, the love, the touches, their consummation of their love. Clarke felt so much hatred for her. Clarke had left the mansion, walking down the road in the dark, not caring about the music that faded away with every step she took away from the place. How could Lexa create such an excuse to her when clearly she was only using Clarke to her benefit. To get to her dad. To go through all the shit and faking of their love so that she could settle a business deal with her father when everything was over. Nia was right. Her words were exactly right.

 

_“Congratulations Clarke Griffin on your engagement. I must say, you took the wrong woman to marry.”_

_Clarke was on her way out to find Lexa when Nia Queen, stopped her to shake her hands._

_“I beg your pardon?”_

_“Well, I’ve known Lexa since the first day she made her name in the stock business. Truly a remarkable and headstrong woman. But I must say, she is only using you for her own benefit.” Anger rose in Clarke’s stomach._

_“How dare you say such things about Lexa. She is a great and responsible woman.”_

_“Yet here she is, talking to her ex whom had left her. You know, she lied to her and faked that she was dying so that she could swindle off money from her own company to play around with her projects. Now that my dear girl, is something sly to do to your own workers. Anya as well doesn’t even know about her own sister’s ploy. Sad isn’t it?”_

_No. No. No. Lexa would never do that. She would never. Lexa was too kind, to loving. She would never._

_“You lie!”_

_“Now why would I Clarke? Perhaps you should ask her yourself. Good luck by the way, If you do marry her, she would take over your father’s company too. And he would be out of work. It was nice meeting you Clarke. Enjoy the rest of the evening.”_

Clarke stopped in her tracks, screaming her lungs out at the revelation. The conversation she heard with Costia was even more depressing to the ears. She felt betrayed, she felt hurt. Clarke looked up to see an ambulance heading up the road towards the mansion, her head obviously to caught up in the truth she had seen earlier and she continued walking downwards, not wanting to know who hurt themselves. Probably just some drunkard or something. Clarke had been gone for a good 45 minutes and she knew enough that she needed to tell her parents about the truth. She didn’t like it for she was in love with Lexa, but the woman didn’t love her back. Only used her. Her father would be disappointed for sure and so she mustered the courage to turn around and walk back up the hill. But how wrong was she that after 15 minutes of walking back and the ambulance passes by again, that the one woman she loved so much had been telling the truth.

 

That she was the one in the ambulance, suffering a far worse pain than she did.

* * *

 

 “Where the hell did Lexa go? And Clarke? Did you see her?”

 

Raven and Anya were checking the rooms upstairs for their two friends, trying to find out where Lexa had stormed off to after she watched her interacting with Nia.

 

“No. But I sure as hell would like to beat the shit out of Nia. My sister has enough stress as it is. Let alone from seeing Costia again after a year. Fuck, they don’t know when to quit.”

 

“Shit. I saw Clarke talking to Nia. And Clarke looked like someone just kidnapped her puppy.”

 

“Shit. That aint good then. They’re not up here. Let’s check the backyard.”

 

Raven knew most of the story from Anya about how Nia was out for Lexa’s blood, wanting to destroy her work and hired Costia to know about the secrets of the company. Nia was a scheming son of a bitch, wanting all the stable companies under her rule so that she could be known as the best investor to all the companies around and be a control freak. Anya always hated her. Walking out towards the backyard, Anya and Raven sprints forward, having seen Lexa on the ground, unmoving.

 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Raven was already on the ground behind Lexa and pulling her lifeless body to a different position with Lexa’s body facing upwards to the sky.

 

“What the hell happened?” Anya was hysterical and Raven had to shake her shoulder’s to get her to calm down.

 

“Anya listen, go and get Abby and call an ambulance. Go! I’ll stay here with her. GO!”

 

Anya could only manage to nod her head and sprint of running in the direction of the function room, some of the guests were already leaving as the night grew old. Abby was talking to someone in the corner of the room when she saw a hysterical looking Anya running towards her.

 

“Anya… what is going on?”

 

Bent down on her knees, trying to catch her breath, tears escape Anya’s eyes. “Lex… she’s… out. Please Abby… help.”

 

Abby wasted no time and took out her phone dialling 9-1-1, and followed Anya back towards the backyard, and she saw Raven cradling Lexa’s head in her thigh, trying her best not to break at the girl below her. Abby rushed over and immediately checked her pulse, a faint tiny heart beat that was still readable but not pumping right and Abby checked to see if she was at least breathing. Abby knew by the looks of this, something must’ve worked her up so badly that she suffered a mild heart attack. This was really not good at all.

 

“Raven! Where is Clarke?”

 

“I… I Don’t know. We went looking for her and Lexa but we only found Lexa here like this… Is she going to be okay?”

 

“I don’t know. We need to get her to the hospital. I’m going with the ambulance. If Clarke comes back, you tell her to meet us at the hospital. Got it?”

 

“What about Jake?”

 

“He knows this whole entire ploy. He would join with you when Clarke comes back. I think something must’ve gone wrong. But no matter now, she’s in need of immediate medical attention and if we don’t get her to the hospital, she won’t survive the night.”

 

Abby was wrecking her brain of what she could possibly do. But without the medical equipment and so on and so forth, she was incapable of doing anything else but wait. Soon enough, the ambulance came and the medics came rushing in, startling the crowd that was still there, only a handful of people around and Jake rushes over to Abby.

 

“How is she?”

 

“I don’t know Jake. She’s… I really just don’t know what happened and without equipment and what not, I can’t tell.”

 

“Go. I’ll find Clarke.”

 

“See you later love.” With that, Abby jumps in the ambulance and heads off towards the hospital.

 

Jake looks over to Raven holding Anya in her arms, tears streaming down her face as she cried into the woman’s shoulders. Jake rubbed his neck, Lincoln and Octavia walking over to huddle around their heartbroken friend and Jake lets out a heavy sigh. Abby told him everything that day after the boating incidence. He was disappointed at first but when he saw the two girls being around each other, he actually rooted for the two of them to end up together. But after receiving the news from his wife that Lexa needed a heart transplant, he immediately retrieved funds to be transferred to find one for Lexa. He wanted her to live just as much as Abby wanted her to live too.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Anya hollers and Jake turns around to look at Anya walking up to Clarke, giving her a punch across the face before grabbing her by the collar of her blouse and slamming her against the wall.

 

“Get the fuck off me Anya. Don’t act like you’re so innocent in all this.” Clarke spat.

 

Raven had her arms wrapped around Anya, trying to prevent her from murdering Clarke with her bare hands. Octavia had her palms on Anya’s chest, pushing her back to let Clarke go. But Anya wouldn’t budge. Jake and Lincoln were moving closely, not wanting

 

“What did you do to my sister? What did you fucking do?”

 

“I did nothing Anya. Or perhaps you should know the truth after all. That all this was a lie. How you have been shuffling funds around for your own benefit and to top it all off, making Lexa use me to get to my dad? Fuck you people are sick.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about? Who in the fuck gave you that idea?” Anya gripped her hands tighter on the collar and Clarke felt Anya’s eyes burn into hers.

 

“Who else? Nia.”

 

That’s when Anya blew it. She released Clarke, immediately walking upstairs to the bedroom and slamming the door shut. Raven looked at Clarke with eyes that were ready to kill her at any instant.

 

“Jake? Why don’t you enlighten your daughter on the bitch Nia really is? Because I’m not talking to her until she has some sort of sense in her brain.” Raven seethed and disappeared around the corner.

 

“Lexa wanted your company dad.” Jake sighed and shook his head.

 

“Clarke… I don’t know what to say. I really am disappointed in you. Lexa is not the one who wants the company Clarke. It’s Nia. She said those things because she knew you two were engaged. Meaning that when Lexa marries into the family, the company would be passed down to her. Because she would then be considered my daughter in law. And Nia doesn’t want that. On the other hand, Lexa really is sick Clarke. Your mother just took her to the hospital.”

 

And that struck Clarke in the heart. Her father would never lie. No… Lexa had been right all along. “Oh my god… what have I done?” Clarke stumbled backwards, Octavia having to catch her as she dropped to the floor.

 

“I’m sorry kid. But you messed up big time. In fact, your mother and I were still proud of you even when you lied to us both that Lexa was really your fiancé. But after we witnessed the two of you together, hell, we thought you two were meant to be. But with you trusting someone else and not her after being together, that Clarke, hurt her more than it can ever hurt me or your mother. We leave in 30 minutes. Get cleaned up. We’re heading to the hospital.”

 

Jake nods at Octavia to take care of her before he heads back to the function room to talk with the remaining guess and stop the function. Clarke realises her mistake, and everything falls into place. Aden talking about Lexa, Lexa spending more often times than not with her mother, Lexa talking about Costia briefly. Her reservations, her heartbeat that she heard that one time. It all matched up. And she, she listened to someone else. And with her walking away, god, Lexa must’ve been all alone. No one to cry out for help. Because of her. All because of her.

 

“Clarke, you should go up and change.” Octavia spoke up, but Clarke needed to apologise to Anya. God, what have I done. Clarke gets up, wiping the tears off her face and bolting up the stairs to Raven and Anya’s room, banging on the door. Instantly, Raven pulled open the door and looked at Clarke with anger in her eyes.

 

“You better have a good reason for coming up here Griffin.”

 

“Let me talk to Anya please… Please Rae.” Raven couldn’t say no to her heartbroken friend and let her in.

 

Anya was seated in the chair, her head in her hands before turning her head up to look at Clarke. “What do you want Griffin?”

 

“I'm so sorry Anya. I didn't know. Lexa tried to tell me but I… this was all my fault. If I had just listened to her, she would still be okay. I'm sorry Anya.”

 

“You shouldn't be saying sorry to me. But Lexa. She may have not told you soon enough, but I believe she had her reasons why. But I ask of you now Clarke… don't leave her like that bitch did. Please… don't. Because I can't stand to see her broken all over again. I'm still mad at you, but Lexa does love you and I can't have any say when my big sister says something. Because she means well. So when you get to the hospital, you better ask for her forgiveness, because if you don't, you can kiss that chance of ever seeing her again. You got it?”

 

Clarke could only nod her head. It was enough. She had to apologise to Lexa. She really did. And to her dad, her mom. But for now, Lexa was all she could think about.

* * *

 

 "Jaha... she needs a heart transplant. Pumping her with meds isn't going to keep her alive any longer. You have her medical records. So do something.” Abby yelled at her friend and co-worker.

 

“It's not as simple as that Abby. This girl is so far down the road, even if we did get the heart and operate, she took a full 360 degree swing and she's in bad shape. She's too weak to be operated on. It would be a miracle if she even did survive the surgery.”

 

“At least try for god sakes Jaha. If I have to sell my soul to the devil, I would. But she needs that transplant Jaha.”

 

“Fine. Due to her blood type, we expanded our resources out of the country and with luck, we found one that is perfect for her. Only issue is that it takes us time to bring it over which will take at least the next 24 hours and then we have to increase her meds to ensure that she will be strong enough for surgery. Once it is in, we proceed ahead. But I ask that you stay out of the surgery Abby.”

“What? Why?”

 

“She's your daughter in law. And I can't have you panicking over her when something goes wrong. Not saying it will but we hope for the best. Okay?”

 

Abby sighs and forces a nod, shaking his hand before exiting the office. She walks down the hallway and into Lexa's room, checking all the monitors and the drips that were sliding down into the needles that were lodged in her arm. Lexa was still out, knowing whatever caused her to have a mild heart attack made her weak. The effects of it would be far worse when she wakes up for chest pain would be inevitable.

 

Abby stared at the heart monitor, Lexa's irregular heartbeat slowing down slightly, ensuring that the young woman was falling into deep sleep, and she slipped away silently out the door. She won't be awake for a long while, the medication knocking her out completely, and a bomb explosion wouldn't even wake her up. She took a seat in the chair outside her room and rested her head against the window to Lexa's room. She wondered what happened that caused Lexa to have a mild heart attack. The instantaneous stress that was placed upon her and that's what caused the mild heart attack. She hoped and prayed Clarke had nothing to do with this. But then again, why else would be the cause of it if it wasn’t her daughter herself. Abby didn’t want to pin point blames and so she waited patiently until the rest would arrive.

 

An hour later, Abby woke to the touch of her husband’s hand on her shoulders, and she smiled before looking over at the rest of the girls. Anya’s eyes were sore and red, Raven looking sad and disappointed, Octavia and Lincoln had worry in their eyes, and Clarke, she was lost in her own world.

 

“How is she?” Jake spoke for the group.

 

“Not good. She suffered a mild heart attack which could have been worse, but with luck, we managed to get her here and give her Nitro-glycerine, it helps to keep the blood flowing and keep her heart pumping for now. But she’s really weak. It’s estimated that she won't make it without a heart transplant in the next few days, so we are doing our best to get one for her. It's a longshot but we he have to hope for the best.”

 

No words were said and only nods were given, Abby sighs and lets the group enter. However, Clarke stands outside the door, not wanting to go in and Jake pulls her aside along with her mother.

 

“I think it's time we had a long talk shall we?” Clarke nods and closes the door to the room and walking down the hallway with her parents.

 

Jake explains what actually happened, the conversation between Nia and Clarke, what happened between Costia and Lexa, and the assumptions made by Clarke and leaving a heartbroken Lexa behind. Abby understands now as to why Lexa was worked up, trying to tell Clarke about her condition but it backfired and now her daughter was wrecked with guilt.

“Clarke… out of all reasons, why did you trust her and not Lexa? That woman had always been a skank.”

 

“Mom I swear I didn't know. Lexa had been hiding things and I assumed that she was lying and I don't know… I thought…”

 

“Kiddo… your mother and I knew about your relationship with Lexa. We knew it was all a scam, a fake. But your mother and I believed so well that you two were in love because Lexa, she may have hid the fact that she's suffering from a heart disease, but I also know she is a woman who never lies. I have worked with her before Clarke. She has no interests in buying over someone else's building or company or whatever.” Clarke had tears streaming down her face and Abby decided to tell Clarke about Lexa's mother.

 

“Lexa's mother was somewhat on the last list of patients waiting for a transplant. When her mother died, it took away the hope she had left in her heart. And when she found out she was going to share the same fate as her mother, Lexa gave up all hope. Because she believed that if her mother didn't get the chance to live, then so did she. But your friends believed that by her falling in love with you, she would change her mind. And she did. Because she loves you and she wants to stick around for as long as she can. With you. She loves you Clarke. More than you know it.”

 

"I'm so sorry mom. Dad. I never meant for it to turn into this I swear.”

 

“We're not angry kiddo. But we do want to see you happy. With her. She deserves you just as you deserve her.” Jake gives a warm smile and hugs his daughter, her tears and sobs wracking into his shoulders. Abby wraps her arms around the two, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

 

Clarke was guilty. Lexa would never hurt her. Lexa would never lie to her. She was just afraid. Afraid that Clarke would walk away. But when she did tell, I walked away from her. She must've been so alone. And I did exactly what Costia did. Leave her all alone. Anya doesn't hate me but she's still angry with me. Raven is angry too. Because they tried so hard to get them together, and this was how Clarke treated Lexa. By thinking that she was using her health as an excuse. God how wrong I was to think that. Clarke moves away from her parents, wiping the tears of her face and walking away down the hallway to Lexa's room.

 

Clarke stood outside the door, holding the handle of the door, thinking about the things she was going to say, to do when she entered the room. So she took a deep breath and walked in, Anya's red eyes turning to her immediately. Clarke stands there, fearing that she would be ushered out of the room but the reverse happens. Anya stands up from the chair, walks over to her and hugs her, before leaving the room. Raven was next, placing her hand on Clarke's shoulders and leaving the room, followed by Octavia and Lincoln, giving her hugs and closing the door behind her.

 

Clarke looked at the woman lying in bed, a tube running down her throat, her body so frail, her face pale and with the looks of death hovering around her. But yet still so strong, so beautiful. Clarke walked over slowly, her eyes focused on the heart rate monitor that beeped. It was definitely irregular, but at least, she was still alive. That’s what counted. Taking a seat near the edge of the bed, Clarke takes Lexa’s hand in hers and kisses it over and over again. She kisses the inside of her palms, hoping that in her sleep, Lexa could feel the pain and sorrow, the sorries and the I miss yous all into the palm of her hand.

 

“God Lexa… I’m so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. To leave you there all alone. I’m so sorry baby. I should have trusted you. I shouldn’t have doubted you for a second. You tried to tell me and I… I just walked away. I promised I wouldn’t but I did. I’m sorry. If you can hear me now Lex… I am so sorry. If I have to do everything to win your heart back… I would. But just don’t give up yet. And come back to me. Please come back… please…”

 

Clarke starts crying again, laying herself down beside Lexa and holding onto her hand for dear life. She needed her to wake up. To tell her everything she feels. To tell her that she wants her to live because she can’t without her. Clarke hoped and prayed that she didn’t leave her so soon.

 

For she realised now, she couldn’t live without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, take a chill pill and relax. Trust me on this okay :) I'll be sweet next chapter I promise before the impending doom. So relax, take a deep breath, scream and holler at me all you want, eat ice cream and cry and then smile. Chill guys chill. See you all soon. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe forgiveness is all that is needed.

Clarke woke up instantly, her face covered in sweat as her eyes immediately landed on those beautiful green emerald eyes that she loved. Clarke stared in shock, the tube from Lexa’s mouth had been removed. But the one thing Clarke didn’t miss was the hurt in Lexa’s eyes. The tears that were threatening to spill from those green orbs and Clarke panicked. She wanted to tell her how sorry she was, that she was in the wrong but those were stuck in her throat making Lexa the first one to speak up.

 

“What are you doing here?” Her voice was hoarse, her chest hurts and she was clearly in pain.

 

“Lexa… I…”

 

“You don’t deserve to be here after what you did Clarke. I tried to tell you… but you…” Lexa choked back a sob, a tear slipping from her eye. “You thought I lied. You walked away when you told me you wouldn’t leave me.”

 

“Lexa… please. I’m so sorry. I am so very sorry. I hurt you so badly. Nia… she told me so and I was supposed to give you the benefit of the doubt. But I didn’t. Please forgive me Lex… please I’m so sorry.”

 

Clarke wanted to take her hand, but Lexa pulled it away, her face turning away from Clarke. Clarke was speechless. She had hurt Lexa so badly that Lexa didn’t even want to look at her. Not even touch her.

 

“I should have never done this with you. I was fine being alone and you showed up. I think it’s best we just go our separate ways Clarke.”

 

And that sent a knife through Clarke’s heart. “Lex… what are you saying?”

 

“You know what I mean Clarke. This… whatever this is… it’s over. You can keep the cash. I don’t need it anyway. Will be dead soon enough.”

 

Clarke steps back, again the tears that built up in her eyes had flowed over, her heart breaking into pieces and pieces as she tries to process everything that Lexa had just said. Her Lexa, the smart, beautiful and caring woman was gone. She was just stone cold, her face stoic as ever and she was nothing more than just a hollow vessel that was once holding such a great person. Her Lexa was gone. Clarke didn’t wait a second longer and bolted out the door, running towards the elevator and tapping repeatedly on the button. She had blown it. She had lost her. Lexa had given up on life altogether. She was going to die and Clarke couldn’t do anything about it. Racing out of the elevators of the first floor, Clarke runs out and stands at the side walk, throwing up whatever was left in her system.

 

She hadn’t felt this heartbroken in a lifetime. Not even when Wells died. This was the end. She didn’t know if she could feel love anymore. Wiping her mouth, Clarke stood up and looked at the oncoming traffic. Maybe in this world, Lexa would never forgive her. In this life, they weren’t meant to be despite the sparks that flew between them. But maybe in the afterlife, Lexa could forgive her. And they could spend eternity together. With that, Clarke closes her eyes and walks onto the road, waiting for the oncoming car to hit her.

 

“May we meet again Lexa.”

 

And the world goes black.

* * *

 

 “Clarke wake up. CLARKE!!!”

 

Clarke jolts awake, almost falling off the chair she was seated it and looks up to see Raven standing beside her.

 

“Fuck… I’m sorry Raven…”

 

“Hey… It’s okay. You were having a nightmare. Saw you trashing around. So I came in.” Clarke breathes out a sigh of relief and thanks Raven by placing her hand over Raven’s that was safely on her shoulder.

 

Clarke looks away and over to Lexa, the tube in her throat had been taken out and replace with an oxygen tube to her nose, watching as Lexa was safely sound asleep. Her heartbeat remained the same, no change in the last couple of hours since she woke up to shift into the chair after crying endlessly on her lover’s shoulders. Lexa was okay, she was fine.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“6 in the morning. The lot of us are going for pancakes down the road. You wanna tag along? Or do you need me to get Mama G to kick you out to get something to eat?”

 

“I’m guessing I don’t have a choice right?”

 

“Uh yeah.” Raven smirks and Clarke chuckles lightly before getting up from her seat and walk over to Lexa’s bed, leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips before exiting the room with Raven.

 

“How’s Anya?”

 

“She’s holding up. Managed to get her to sleep for a couple of hours before she woke up hungry. Said she wanted pancakes. Lincoln wanted eggs and toast. So we decided on the diner down the road.”

 

Clarke smiles warmly, knowing her friend had taken a liking, no perhaps already in love with Anya if she was already taking care of her now. “So you and Anya?”

 

“Shut up. You and Lexa are sappy assholes anyway.” The two girls chuckled softly. “But yeah. Anya asked me two nights ago. Said that since we were fuck buddies, might as well upgrade to fuck girlfriends.”

 

“I’m happy for you Rae. Guess we all found our happily ever after.”

 

“Well, Most of us.” Clarke said quietly, but Raven caught that tone and stops her best friend from walking any further.

 

“Listen Clarke. People make mistakes. And Lexa will pull through this with you by her side. You know what to do and you will make it Clarke. She knows you didn’t mean it. So just take it easy okay? She will be fine. Hell, propose to her tanned butt or something when she wakes up. Give her something to fight for. Even if she disappears to heaven, I’ll make sure I get my sorry ass up there and pull that fucking soul of hers back to the land of the living. Kick her ass if I have to. Heaven can wait.”

 

Clarke was laughing at her best friend, pulling her into a hug and murmuring a thank you. Raven couldn’t be angry anymore and after talking to Anya, her anger for Clarke had cooled down immensely, making her drop her grudge against Clarke. It was a hard time for everyone, and Clarke still blamed herself even though everyone had forgiven her. Except one. Lexa.

 

So they headed off to the parking lot, keeping up with light conversations, and Clarke’s last thought before they left, was Lexa waiting for her to come back.

* * *

 

 The room was dimly lit when she pried her eyes open. Her chest hurts, her body covered in sweat and her throat was sore. Her heart felt on fire, the oxygen pumping through it was hurting her and she all but wanted to rip it out. The beeping sound from the machines were a constant annoyance to her ears, and she all but groaned slightly at the noise. Lexa realised then she was in a plain white room, her body felt numb. Her vision was slightly blurry but she could still make out the things in the room. She tried to lift her hand up to press the button, but the cough that came stopped her as it tore apart at her insides, making her grit her teeth in pain. Just then, the door to the room opened and Lexa narrowed her eyes, only to find the same woman whom she remembered talking to in her office the day she went to the hospital.

 

“Hey sweetie. Your awake. How do you feel?”

 

“Hurts.” Lexa swallowed thickly.

 

Abby noticed and poured Lexa a glass of water, helping her to drink before setting the empty cup aside.

 

“What happen doc?”

 

“You had a mild heart attack Lexa. We got you to the hospital after Raven and Anya found you. Because of that, we will have to get the operation done in the next few days or you won’t…” Abby stops her words midway, not wanting to make the young woman feel even more pain than she was already in.

 

“I know Abby. Thank you. For your help. And Jake.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Abby saw that Lexa wanted to ask something more, but she refrained herself, knowing that she wanted to ask about Clarke. “Clarke went down the road with the rest to get something to eat Lexa. We know what happened between you two. It’s not your fault Lexa. She was misinformed.”

 

“How?”

 

“Maybe when she comes back, I’ll let her tell you yourself. It was a misunderstanding Lexa.”

 

“Yet her walking away hurts more than the pain right now.” A tear slips from her eyes and Abby cups Lexa’s cheeks with her old hands, wiping the tear away.

 

“There are always things in this world that will hurt us Lexa. But we move on from the pain and welcome the love that comes along with it after. Don’t let go of the things that are good in your life. I’m not speaking on behalf of Clarke, but I know when someone good is in your hands, don’t let it slip away okay?”

 

“I know.”

 

“Get some sleep honey. You need it. You’re going to be in pain but I can’t give you any more pain killers. So just try your best okay?”

 

“Thanks. Abby.”

 

Abby stands up and kisses Lexa’s forehead, leaving her all alone again in the dim room. Once the doors were shut, Lexa closes her eyes and lets the tears fall. Why should I believe her sorrys when she didn’t even believe me? She hurt me so much. She walked away. I tried to tell her but she thought it was a lie. I know I can’t blame her entirely for it was Nia’s work, but then again, Clarke trusted her and not me. But I love her. Lexa battled with the choices she could make. It’s either she could forgive her and die a happy woman, or that she could tell Clarke to leave and never come back ever again. To save her the misery of her having to watch her suffer and die slowly. It was all that she could think about.

 

Lexa eventually drifts off to sleep, not realising that Abby and Jake had been watching her silent tears flow through the window.

* * *

 

 Clarke came back to the hospital with the gang, all of them having gone home to have a quick shower and changing clothes before they returned to the hospital. He heart was beating fast for every step she took brought her closer to Lexa. Abby had called and said she was awake and that when they come back, they should be quiet for she needs all the rest she could get. The rest of the group had quietly agreed that Clarke would go in first and that she would be the first one to see her. They needed to clear the air between each other and that they should clear all their misunderstandings and decide where to go from there. Abby had warned Clarke as well that Lexa was in an emotional state, and that she had to be careful with her words.

 

Leaving the elevator doors, she turns to look at all her friends who nod their heads with smiles on their faces, giving her the confidence needed and all the time in the world to talk it out. Anya gave her a warm hug, threatening her that if she breaks her sisters heart again, she would kill her. Again she stood outside the door, her hand on the doorknob, trying to relax her rapid beating heart. What if she hates me just like my dream? What if she doesn’t want me there? What will I do if she doesn’t want me anymore? How will I go on?

 

“Get in there Griffin. The longer you stand there, the door might actually eat you up.” Raven commented from the side, a slight smirk being pulled by Anya.

 

“I’m going.” Clarke huffs out and pushes the door open quietly and shuts it back, pulling the curtains close before turning around to look at the love of her life.

 

Only this time, her green eyes were showing slightly. She looked exhausted, in pain. Clarke padded her way over, smiling to her a she made her way over to Lexa, standing there, not sure at what to do. Lexa stiffened slightly, knowing that she remembered Clarke walking away from her and the next thing she knew she was in the hospital. The awkward silence was killing them both, and Lexa decided she would start first.

 

“Hey…” Her voice was still hoarse, daring not to cough and clear her throat so as to not hurt her chest even more.

 

“Hi…” Clarke was nervous. It’s either she said everything now, or wait for Lexa to talk. She decided on the first option and pulled herself together. “Lexa… about last night… I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have known that you would never lie. What Nia… said to me… and when we were in the room before, it just made me so angry and I never thought of the consequences when I said those things to you. God… I was so wrong. I’m sorry Lexa. I love you and I just wished I could take back yesterday with all my heart and soul. I was so afraid… I… I’m sorry.”

 

Again tears left her eyes, not knowing what will Lexa say in retaliation. Lexa never shifted her eyes away, still staring at Clarke. Clarke could tell she was battling with her inner self, trying to decide on the words she wanted to use.

 

“Why didn’t you give me the benefit of the doubt Clarke? You could have at least given me that. It hurt so much that you promised you wouldn’t walk away. And yet you did. You hurt me Clarke. But I also do know that I do love you with all my heart. But you couldn’t even trust me Clarke. Why?”

 

Clarke didn’t know what to say. Indeed, she didn’t trust her when it all happened. But she was reckless and she didn’t have an answer for Lexa. It sucked that she couldn’t explain why. Perhaps maybe in her anger she wasn’t rationally thinking. Perhaps she was so caught up in the lie, she forgot about it. That was still a dumb excuse. What the heck Clarke? What are you doing? She wants to know why. And you can’t even give her that?

 

“I… I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

 

“I really want to believe that you were lied to and worked you up Clarke… but I can’t help thinking… what would happen in future if something like this happened again. Then what? I would be the bad guy again? That I am the one who lied before even giving me the benefit of the doubt? What will you do then Clarke?”

 

The entire time, Clarke realised that Lexa had been talking to her in a calm demeanour. She was in pain. And Clarke didn’t want to drag this any longer on for Lexa. She was trying hard enough to keep her tired eyes open. So Clarke moves over to sit beside Lexa on the bed, taking Lexa’s hand in hers. Clarke took a deep breath, hoping that Lexa would not pull away from her, that the words that were about to come out of her mouth was the only thing that was needed for her to believe her that the night before was just a misunderstanding, that it was all just a silly mistake. And she closes her eyes before letting the words flow from her lips.

 

“Because I was foolish Lexa. I never meant to hurt you and I know I made promises that I broke. But I want to be the one that never repeats that mistake again. I want to be the one that tells you that everything will be okay. I want to be the one that will never have to walk away again because she didn’t realise how much her mistake had destroyed the person she truly loved the most. And that is you Lexa. You, deserve the world, the sky, the universe. And I neglected that last night. But I want to be the one to spend an eternity proving to you that I do love you with all my heart and soul, until our last breath that we take, that I will never stop loving you. I want to be the one that will stop your aching heart and I want to be the one to be able to promise to never hurt you again. I don’t expect your forgiveness Lexa, but I do know is that my love for you will never change. But at the same time, I know why you didn’t tell me. And I’m not angry. But I just wished you could have told me sooner. And you don’t need to apologise because I would have done the same. To tell you in my own time when I was ready too. And I know… I do know Lexa. I am not walking away from this fight. And I will stay here every day, hunt down every donor until they give you a new heart. I swear to you Lexa; I will never stop loving you. And I will never leave your side.”

 

Lexa felt the tears in her eyes pierce her skin. Clarke had just professed her sorry, her love, her trust and her soul to her. And Lexa had never seen such determination, such love, such fire in her eyes and words.

 

“I forgive you.”

 

And those were all the words that Clarke needed to hear. Kissing the inside of her palms, Clarke moves down to place a kiss on Lexa’s forehead, leaning her head against Lexa’s as she wipes the tears away from her face.

 

“I love you Lexa.”

 

“And I love you Clarke. With all my heart.”

 

“Were going to get through this together Lexa. You’re going to be okay.” Clarke rubs her fingers soothingly around Lexa’s cheeks.

 

“I’m scared Clarke. I might not even live until tomorrow… I…”

 

“Shhhhhhhhh its okay love. You’re going to make it. You will.” Clarke watched the silent tears that fell from Lexa’s eyes, her lover losing herself to this battle and that she was afraid that if she closed her eyes again, she would never wake up.

 

That’s when a crazy idea came to Clarke’s mind. A really crazy stupid fucking idiotic idea and she was sure as hell about it. Be damned if the rest of the world was against it. But it’s now or never.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Yeah?” Her tired eyes looked up at Clarke who was smiling warmly.

 

“Marry me. Today?”

 

Lexa thought her heart just stopped completely. Her mouth was agape, her eyes searching at Clarke’s for any hint of playfulness or that it was just a joke, but there was none. She was completely serious.

 

"I can't leave the hospital Clarke.”

 

“So is that a yes?” Clarke grinned and Lexa smiled tiredly.

 

“Yes Clarke. But I can't just marry you if I'm going to…”

 

“No. None of that nonsense. You will be okay. I promise. And as for getting married, I sure as hell can pull that off today. What do you say?”

 

Lexa could only nod and cry happy tears. This was really insane. “Yes Clarke. Yes. But how are we supposed to be married when I'm stuck here. I'm tired and leaving this place would make Abby go on a killing spree. Not to mention operate on my abs if she gets the chance to do so.” Clarke chuckles at the memory of her mother in their bedroom that one morning and threatening Lexa to keep off the cookies.

 

“Leave everything to me love. Let me get that done and you get some sleep. When everything is ready, I'll wake you up okay?”

 

“Okay love. I trust you.” Lexa gives her goofy smile, making Clarke laugh softly at her cuteness.

 

“I promise you will love it.”

 

“Oh my god. I can't believe we're getting married.”

 

“Believe it baby. Because once we kiss, I'm never letting you divorce me. And neither is Croco.” And that got Lexa smiling even more.

 

Clarke leans down to give Lexa a soft kiss, indicating that she will be back and she will not leave her. That she will be here with her until the very end and if she only has a day left, then she will make the most of it marrying this woman. She was going to make her happy. Pulling away for air, Clarke tucks a loose curl of Lexa's hair behind her ears and kisses her forehead, letting the brunette rest before getting up to leave the room.

 

“Wow… took you an hour to kiss and make out?” Octavia jokes and the group laughs.

 

“Shut up guys. I need your help.”

 

“Please tell me you and my big sister didn't plan something utterly crazy? Because I about had enough of crazy shit for a while.”

 

“Oh it’s not her idea but mine. We got shit to do.”

 

“Oh I'm going to either love it or hate it. Spill the beans Clarke. What do you have in mind?” All her friends were curious right now as to what exactly happened in that room. Clarke had purposely closed the curtains so that they couldn't spy into the room and therefore they had to wait patiently.

 

“Lexa and I, were getting married. Today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And BAM! I just had to do it. Not romantic to be married in a hospital, but hey, it's true love. So it will be all tears and fluff next chapter before I bring upon the impending doom in which I will decide if I want Lexa to live or die. But I guess you guys know the answer to that anyway. heh :) See ya guys soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Of The Century.

“Clarke… are you even hearing yourself right now? Lexa is in no condition to do anything let alone get married. Have you lost your mind? Do I need to have you through a CT scan? Because surely I believe you hit your head somewhere!”

 

Jake burst into fits of laughter that his wife had gone hysterics when Clarke told them of her plan to marry Lexa. Clarke stood there pinching the bridge of her nose, clearly annoyed with her own mother who was taking this a little too far.

 

“Mom. Lexa would be in bed perfectly. She doesn't need to leave it and she would be staying in bed all day. So the rest of us will be doing the work. Simple as that.”

 

Abby all but wanted to jump out the window. Her daughter wasn't thinking straight. Just last night the two of them were in an argument. Perhaps maybe an hour ago they were arguing but now it took a 360-degree swing jumping into the marriage wagon right now. Jake was still smirking at the entire situation, knowing this was incredibly hilarious but he knew more than ever he would support his daughter’s decisions anyway. Abby paced back and forth in the room, Clarke was having trouble understanding why her mother was going so berserk over this but she knew that it was a last minute decision thing and the likelihood of Lexa surviving was a 50/50.

 

“Are you for certain that you wish to marry her Clarke? Because this is not some joke and two years later you both end up in the divorce court because you weren't thinking in that moment of time when you married her.”

 

“Jesus mom. No. I love her. And even if she dies, I will never love anyone else but her. Even in death. I will always love her. So mom… stop panicking, stop worrying, I have everything under control. Hopefully.”

 

“And where exactly do you plan to get a priest at this time of the day? And what else are you planning to do Clarke?”

 

“Mom take a chill pill and just stay here with dad. Raven, Anya, O and Lincoln will help me out okay? Just keep Lexa safe please?”

 

Clarke looked at her dad who smiled before looking over at her mother, her eyes still looking so uncertain with Clarke. Clarke all but just wanted to run out the door for she was literally wasting time by standing there and arguing with her mother. Jake stands up and places both his hands on her arms, letting her know that he respects his daughter’s decisions and that he stands by her side in this fight. Abby looks him in the eye before eventually sighing and looking at her daughter.

 

“Alright. Alright. Just make sure to buy me and your father on the way back. Is there anything that you need us to do?”

 

“Just be there later yeah?” Clarke gives her parents warm smiles before the three of them embrace in a hug.

 

“We are proud of you kiddo. We really are.”

 

Jake ruffles her hair and looks at his baby girl being so selfless and grown up. He knew from the start his daughter would make things right and now, he was going to be a father in law soon now that his baby girl was finally getting married to the woman of her dreams. Abby too was finally ecstatic at the woman she had given birth too. She couldn’t have been happier that her daughter had chosen to marry someone who was on the brink of death just hours ago and was going to be there for her no matter what. Her who had defied all odds to be with someone whom she just met over three weeks ago on a crazy idea to fool them all, but nonetheless, her friends had been a great help in keeping each other grounded. They were all her little miracles.

 

“Thanks mom, dad, for everything. For giving Lexa a second chance at life.”

 

“No honey. You did. Without her meeting you, she would have thought otherwise.”

 

Clarke smiles again and kisses their cheeks before running out the door to meet Lincoln, whom she was going with to find a priest while the three other woman had taken off to do other shopping duties.

 

Jake and Abby watches their daughter squeal in excitement down the hallway, sharing a loving look with each other before heading over to Lexa’s room to keep her company.

* * *

 

 “How in the fuck are we supposed to find the perfect wedding rings in this town when there are so many jewellery shops around to choose from?” Raven huffed in annoyance as she googled rings on her phone.

 

“Well, Clarke said just to pick out something simple. Nothing fancy.” Octavia states from behind.

 

“Jesus. We will find the perfect rings okay? It’s my big sister’s wedding and I sure as hell want it to be the best even if she’s confined to a bed. So help me if you two start arguing, I will kick your asses out of this car.”

 

As usual, Anya hated having to listen to her girlfriend bicker and banter with her best friend about everything and anything, making it near damn impossible for her to drive on the road. They had stopped at two jewellery shops about 30 minutes ago, making it impossibly hard for them to pick out something for it was pretty fancy, and Anya knew her sister wasn’t big on the fancy while Clarke wasn’t too subtle about being fancy either.

 

“HOLY SHIT! STOP THE CAR!”

 

Anya jam breaks, causing her to stop at an intersection which luckily turned red and Anya was about to murder Raven right there and then. “Look. That shop has the perfect wedding ring.”

 

Octavia perks up an eyebrow at her friend, looking over her shoulders to see the name of the website and the name of the shop being identical and Anya turns the corner to park the car. Apparently, Raven had found something really interesting and decided to park the car before she blew her gasket off at Raven for making her stop abruptly, making the car behind honk at her. The three woman got out of the car, and walked over to the entrance of the shop. Stepping inside, they were immediately greeted by the salesman who was an older gentleman and he was already turning grey.

 

“Good afternoon ladies. What can I help you with?”

 

“Yeah hi. I found this on your shop online and I was wondering if you had it with an emerald and sapphire setting instead of a regular diamond.” Raven showed the man the photo and he smiled.

 

“Well you’re in luck. I have a ruby one as well. But may I ask who is this lucky couple who requested for such colours?” He smiled and Octavia snickered at Anya who was clearly annoyed that this guy was being a little too nosy for her liking.

 

“Uh it’s for my two best friends. They are getting married today. So we noticed that they have really cute eye colours and we thought it would be perfect for them.”

 

The older gentleman smiles and takes out the two rings from the display casing, placing it in front of the three woman and they gasped in shock. It was really beautiful. Both rings had a silver setting, intricate designs of vines encircling the ring which was really unique for a wedding ring and the vines were interwoven around together that led to the diamond in the middle which was Sapphire and the other Emerald. The three woman were bubbling up in excitement, only to groan when they realised they hadn’t come up with a specific message to be engraved into the ring.

 

“Shit guys. We need a tagline for them or something. Any ideas?” Raven looks at the two, who wrecking their brains for ideas.

 

“Oooooh I know. 30 days’ fiancé?”

 

“The fuck O. Why 30 days’ fiancé?”

 

“Think about it. They were supposed to be together for 30 days right? So, we can put something like ‘My 30-day fiancé soulmate.’ Cool huh?” Anya actually shrugged the shoulders in acceptance, finding it reasonable.

 

“Well… yeah what the hell. I like. You guys like it. So let’s do it.”

 

Letting the older gentleman know, he got to work immediately leaving the three woman standing there. “I wonder how our best friend is doing? Lincoln said he had some friend whose father was a priest. So hopefully they managed to pull some strings. What else is on the list of things to buy?”

 

“Okay so we got the rings. Flowers? Or maybe a nice gown?” Raven receives a smack across the head.

 

“No idiot. Maybe we could get them on the rooftop or something. Photoshoot or what not.”

 

“O, my sister can barely move without her chest hurting like a bitch. Let alone you want her to do anything else.”

 

“Well maybe we could get a gift from all of us.” Octavia squeals and the rest of them smiled.

 

“Okay cool. But what kind of gift?”

 

Anya smirks.

 

“I have one fucking crazy idea.”

* * *

 

 Clarke stood outside the church, pacing back and forth. Lincoln had been inside the church for close to 45 minutes and he still hasn’t emerged from the church doors. They had been to Lincoln’s high school friends home, asking him if his friend’s father could help on such short notice. So here Clarke stood, waiting anxiously. If he didn’t work, then she would have to search the entire Portland for a priest which would be close to near damn impossible. Clarke couldn’t wait to get married. She wished that she was still seated beside Lexa, rubbing soothing circles around her back, kissing her forehead, taking in her lover’s vanilla and honey smell and playing with her hair. She had called her parents a couple of times since she left, just to ensure that they were keeping watch on her. Of course Abby had thrown a fit for calling every 15 minutes and she eventually stopped calling.

 

“Clarke. We got him alright. Said he would be free only after 6pm. So we got 3 hours to go. Any place in mind you need to go before we head back to the hospital?”

 

“Lincoln, can I ask you something?”

 

“Yeah sure. What’s up?

 

“Is this the right decision to make? I mean getting married and all today? What if Lexa backs out last minute? What if I screw up last minute? What if my vows sucks and I mess up everything?”

 

“Hey slow down girl! Why so jittery all of a suddenly? 20 minutes ago you were squealing happily. Please tell me you ain't getting cold feet. Octavia would have my head and Anya would have my balls if shit like that happened to you. Come on, spill it. What is really troubling you?”

 

Clarke was actually afraid of coming back to an empty bed. That she didn't get to tell Lexa how much she loved her still and would have wanted to be by her side. That's why she was afraid. That Lexa would be all alone. Without her.

 

“I'm afraid Linc. I just can't shake the thought away that I would come back to an empty bed.”

 

“Hey hey. Chill out. Lexa is strong. Just like Anya. She will make it. Trust me. You gurl, are going to get back to the hospital, kiss her and say your vows and then make out in bed.” He ruffles her hair and Clarke could only laugh at the sweet man before her.

 

“I guess you're right. I wonder what the rest are doing at the moment…”

 

“Let them be. For now, we get back to the hospital, get ready and while waiting, you can spend some quality time with Lexa. Cool?”

 

So they did drive back to the hospital, excitement and fear both running through her veins as they drove back. Clarke couldn't believe she was getting married looking like this, but Lexa was looking worse and she couldn't give a damn about it anyway. She loved Lexa and that's all she cared about. So making their way into the elevator, Clarke taps on the button impatiently as the elevator mad it's way up. Jumping out, Clarke walks as fast as she could to Lexa's room and finds her still in the same position, asleep. Jake and Abby left a note, saying that they just left for home to grab a few things and change their clothes before heading back and Clarke thanked them in her heart. Padding over quietly, she sits on the edge of the bed lightly and places a soft kiss to Lexa's forehead.

 

“Mmmmm your back.” Clarke smiled at the soft loving voice that greeted her even in her groggy slumber.

 

“Always back in the flash for you. How you feeling?

 

“Tired. My chest still hurts. Oh… and some nurse came in earlier and flirted with me. You can kill her for me later by claiming me as your wife.” Lexa's eyes were still closed but she pulled a smirk, making Clarke scowl.

 

“What's her name? How dare she hit on you. I'm going to murder her and…”

 

“Shhhhhhhhh… don't care about her. I only want you.”

 

Clarke then stares into Lexa's green orbs, pulling a cheeky smile that actually warms her aching heart from the pain. Clarke bends down to kiss her wife to be, smiling lovingly into their kiss. Lexa sighs in happiness, enjoying how she could wake up every time to see the beautiful blonde staring back at her. She wanted to ask Clarke what she had planned, but she knew she had to wait for she wasn't in the best of conditions to argue and so she let it slide.

 

“And her name is Niylah. If you're wondering.”

 

“Rude. You just spoiled the mood Lex.” Clarke sits up to swat Lexa's arm which was free, and Lexa all but rolled her eyes.

 

"You love me too much to not forgive me.” Lexa sticks her tongue out before Clarke settles into a comfier position by taking off her jacket and boots before sliding underneath the covers on the bed and placing her head on Lexa's shoulders as the laid down together.

 

Lexa rested her head on Clarke's shoulders leaning in as much as possible to relish in the feel of her wife to be. This felt like home. They didn't need fancy houses or fancy things in their life to be this way. They only needed each other. Just laying there gave them a sense of home, a sense of security and a sense of peace. No one had ever made them feel like this accept each other. And they were truly lucky to have met each other. And Lexa drifted back into sleep shortly after, and Clarke decided to pass time before her friends came back and before the priest shows up, she took out her sketchbook and began tracing the outlines of Lexa's sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful, somewhat wrapped up in a halo sent down from heaven. Clarke traced the lines of her pencil around the page, sketching in every tiny detail of her beautiful wife to be. Clarke stopped to have a look at her again, a small frown coming to her face. What if I hadn't walked away last night? What if I stayed and listened to her? Would she be in this predicament right now? Who she even suffer a heart attack because of her emotions that ran through her. Clarke still couldn't get rid of the guilt that resided in her heart. Lexa may have forgiven her, but it was still because of her that she ended up here. She would have been better if she didn't walk away.

 

“Your thinking too hard love.” Lexa soft voice startles her and she immediately sets her sketch pad down.

 

“I'm fine Lex.”

 

“No. Your not. You still think that me being here is your fault.” Lexa could see right through her eyes. She was never a good liar.

 

“I'm sorry Lexa. I just..”

 

“You do realise none of this was your fault right? It was bound to happen sooner or later. My heart was already a ticking time bomb Clarke. It was only a matter of time before it failed anyway. There's nothing you can do now. But just wait.”

 

Clarke knew it was true. Lexa was so far ahead in the disease that none of them could do anything until a new heart arrives so that they could operate on her. “I know Lexa. It's just eating away at me and I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be. You believed what you had to believe. But you came back. That's all that matters.”

 

And again that warm smile that Clarke always loved formed on Lexa's lips.

 

“HEY LOVEBIRDS! WERE GOOD TO GO.”

 

The squeals from their friends in the doorway was more than enough to let them know that the priest had arrived earlier than expected and Clarke took a deep breath before smiling down at Lexa.

 

“I love you Clarke.”

 

“I love you too Lexa. Forever.”

* * *

 

 Jake and Abby stood to the left side of Lexa's bed, their eyes watering as they watched Clarke take her place beside Lexa on the right, Anya and Raven dabbing their eyes as tears spilled from their makeup ridden eyes. Octavia was leaning on Lincoln’s broad shoulders, stuffing tissues into her nose to avoid having to have it dripping unglamorously in front of everyone. It was disgusting sight to see now that everyone here was in a happy mood. Everyone was proud of how loving and unconditional their friends had fallen in love with each other and that they wanted only what was best for them. Clarke sat in the chair and took Lexa’s hands in hers, the smiles never leaving their love struck face.

 

“We are gathered here today to witness the everlasting love and bonding of these two woman before us, who have come together in times of darkness and light to prove their love in the hands of god, and that their love will forever be blessed throughout this life and the next. So before I continue, is there anyone in this room who objects to the solemnisation of these two beautiful souls?”

 

Everyone in the shakes their head, letting him know that it may be proceeded. Clarke had decided that she would go first and she turned to look at the priest with a nod and he proceeded.

 

“Very well. Let us begin. Do you Clarke Abigail Griffin take Alexandria Jasmine Woods to be yours? Do you promise to love, cherish, live, learn, and be by her side for the rest of your life in sickness and in health until the end of time? Do you promise to support and provide for her in times of good and bad? And to walk hand in hand wherever life’s journey takes you?”

 

“I do.”

 

“And do you, Alexandria Jasmine Woods take Clarke Abigail Griffin to be yours? Do you promise to love, cherish, live, learn, and be by her side for the rest of your life in sickness and in health until the end of time? Do you promise to support and provide for her in times of good and bad? And to walk hand in hand wherever life’s journey takes you?”

 

“I do.”

 

The entire time, they had their eyes locked on each other, tears slipping from their eyes, as the love that was shared between them at that moment of time sparked to greater heights, making them cast out all the other sounds that could be heard in the room.

 

“You may say your vows.”

 

“Lexa, my love, my life. I never regretted meeting you that very day at the bakery. You were so annoying and uptight, god I wanted to kill you for it. But when you proposed to me, god it felt so real, so alive. You were right about my fairy tale ending Lexa. It wasn’t you saving me from the evil beings that kept me locked away in that tower. It was me who was rescuing you. You gave me a purpose to go through blistering winds, and scorching desserts to get to you. And I would do it all over again to save your life, because in return, you saved mine. And I love you so much for who you are. Your jokes and your dorkiness. I would love it every day until the day we grow old and die on the rooftop of our home watching the stars that you love so much. I love you Lexa, with all my heart. And I promise you, I’ll fight for you until I breathe my last breath. I love you.”

 

And that had everyone crying. Lexa looked at her with so much love and adoration, she couldn’t help but cry harder.

 

“Clarke, you saved me from my belief on love. When I was in a dark place, thinking that maybe I didn’t deserve a second chance at life, you hit me hard with your fairy tale belief. God you were so infuriating about it, but then I realised, you were right all along. And that we do deserve our own fairy tale ending my love. And never once will I ever lie or cheat on you. But I won’t stop annoying because Croco asked me too. I love you Clarke. And if you would have me for the rest of your life, I will fight until the very end to come back to you. And I will always come back to you. I love you.”

 

“I think the room is flooded.” Raven sniffles quietly into Anya’s shoulders.

 

Anya could only nod in agreement before they looked back at the couple who was now fully in tears. Well they had been since earlier. The priest smiles at the two before clearing his throat.

 

“You may now exchange the rings.”

 

Anya and Raven walks over to both Clarke and Lexa, handing them their freshly engraved rings, and Clarke was in awe that their friends had gotten such perfect looking rings that matches each other’s eye colour. Raven winks at Lexa and Anya pats Clarke’s shoulders. Sliding the ring onto each other’s ring fingers, Abby quietly blows her nose, making Clarke look up at her mother who was crying with her father silently wiping away his tears.

 

“By the power invested by me from God, I now pronounce wife and wife. You may now kiss.”

 

And when their lips touched, sparks flew just like the very first time they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for a late update. My dad's birthday is tomorrow and I have been baking a cake all day. So while waiting I finally got the time to finish this chapter. Will continue on the second part next chapter and of course things will get sour and doomsday will come. See ya guys. Hope you liked it. Wasn't too sure on how the marriage part works but I actually goggled it and so the flow was such. Thanks guys. 500 plus kudos. Who would've thought this story was cool enough. Thanks for those who commented and supported. I know who you guys are :) See ya.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be blood when the heart begins to fail.

“Okay lovebirds. As a gift from us suckers for your impromptu wedding, we actually got you guys this.”

 

Raven handed over two boxes, both of the same size but one was black and the other was white. Clarke and Lexa stared at it wide eyed before Clarke opened the box to find two necklaces which was the infinity symbol but both had different coloured diamonds all around the symbol. Again, one was Sapphire and the other was Emerald in colour. It was beautiful. Lexa gasped in shock and the two woman looked at their friends who were all smiling from ear to ear. Their friends thought it would be beautiful if they had matching necklaces and rings with the other’s eye colour to remind that of each other.

 

“This is beautiful guys. So beautiful.” Clarke said.

 

“Alright sister in law. Keep the sappy shit to yourself for now. I had enough crying over the last 24 hours already. So just be happy about the second gift. And don't worry, we got everything settled and if The person does find some disturbing sex toy, good luck with him. And you can thank me later. And Raven. And O. And big bear there.” Anya smirks and uses her head to point at the second box.

 

Lexa smiles at her baby Sister who stood there with the biggest smile of achievement on her face. Lexa gives a small smirk and nods her head at her sister who winks back. Clarke opens the second box, and was suddenly confused when she pulled out two keys.

 

“Uhhhhh Anya? Why are there two keys?”

 

“Sheesh sis, you two are married. So, I took the liberty to get you stuff transferred from your home to Lexa's and I move out into yours. Thank Raven for having an extra key under the doormat and of course we have an extra key in the office. So by the time you lovebirds get back, everything will be placed out nicely. Your welcome.”

 

“Wait… whose carrying my stuff over? And how do you know what stuff to carry over?” Clarke looked at Raven and Octavia who were groaning miserably.

 

“Jesus Clarke. We got it covered. Don't worry about it. We know your shit well enough. Take a chill pill, get in bed with Lexi loo here and just try your best to fuck each other. Just don't get Lexa hyped up for another heart attack from having such god sex.”

 

That’s when the idea clicked into her head. They were house keys. She was moving in with Lexa and that Anya had gotten someone to come over and get her stuff sorted out and moved to Lexa’s place. And Anya had taken the liberty into moving out of her sister’s home and moving in with Raven so that they may be together and have their own privacy. Her heart swelled in love for her friends who were being so kind to do such a drastic change for them. Their understandable nature and their love for their friends was everything that Clarke and Lexa needed right now. And she loved them all for it. But before Clarke could thank them, Lexa fires back at Raven.

 

“Oh fuck you Raven.” Lexa sticks her tongue out before Abby walks over and smacks Raven across the head and glares at Lexa.

 

“You may be in bed Lexa but that doesn't mean you get the liberty to use vulgarities in my presence or anywhere else.”

 

“But mum! Raven started it.” Lexa gives a pout, Clarke kissing her nose to calm her down from starting an argument with Raven.

“Did not.”

 

“Knock it off you two. Or I'll make sure you stay out in the backyard with the wolves watching at night. Don't think I won't call them out.” Abby warns Raven who throws her hands in the air and walks away, making Anya give a thumbs up at Abby before walking out to get a grumpy Raven.

 

“Congratulations you two. Linc and I are happy for you two. Just make sure you guys don't have an argument. We already have enough trouble with those two fucking like rabbits and arguing like no tomorrow.”

 

“So I'm guessing you two are moving in together?” Clarke eyes the two.

 

“Not yet gurl. We got some stuff to sort out and then will move in. I got my job here to settle first and Octavia has to return to hers, so we're gonna settle it first. Aint that right darling?” He smiles big with his big arms around her waist and the two share a loving kiss.

 

“God, your whipped O.” Lexa comments, pulling a smirk.

 

“Yeah yeah. You two are worse. So don't complain. Well, will leave you two to your own devices. Congratulations again.”

 

Clarke gives them both a hug and Lincoln and Octavia gives Lexa a kiss on the forehead each before leaving the room. It was Jake and Abby's turn to approach them, their proud faces saying everything that needed to be said at that point of time. But of course, Jake always had his teasing ways, and he was about to tease them right now.

 

“So Lexa, when you get that surgery done, you better give me some grandchildren to play with. Then my baby girl will have to give me grandchildren too.”

 

“I think I just died. No absolutely not. I'm not going to forsake my abs for kids so soon. Nope. No way.” Lexa turns her red face away from the older Griffins, Clarke hiding her face in her palms for the absolute embarrassment her parents are.

 

“Oh relax Lexa. Technically you are older and chances of you getting pregnant will decrease in time if you wait…” Lexa's face turns redder and she groans trying her best to close her eyes and ignore the sounds of her parents in laws voices.

 

“Mum… before I have a second heart attack, please stop and tease me after I'm not prone to having more heart attacks. Plus, I’m just going to pretend that I’m tired and forget we even had this conversation since I’m in pain and hallucinations are setting in.”

 

“Oh don’t be dramatic Lexa. I’ll get the nurse to up your pain medication later. There’s only so much we can give. So treasure it. Or at most Clarke can assist you with that.” Abby smirks.

 

“MOM!”

 

“Okay okay. I’m going. Congratulations you two. And please no physical activities while were gone. Will be back with some good food later kays?”

 

Clarke stands up to hug her mother, Jake giving Lexa a wink and she smiled back, rolling her eyes as well before he walks up to give her a kiss on the forehead. Abby too then kisses Lexa’s forehead before leaving the room and walking down the hallway to get food. Clarke then turns her head over with a gleeful smile, staring down at her now wife, resting her head on Clarke’s hand that was there. Clarke all but wanted to make love to her right now, but held back for she knew her wife was tired and sick as it is, having forced herself to stay awake the entire time when her chest hurts and the fatigue that settled in her body was clearly evident. Rubbing soothing circles around her cheeks, Lexa blinks her eyes open slowly, staring at the woman before with a small smile.

 

“I’m happy.” Lexa says softly, her eyes closing but the smile still remaining.

 

“I’m happy too Lex. We’re married. And that’s fucking cool.”

 

“Indeed. I wonder what Croco would think when he finds out that we got married without him.” Clarke laughs for Lexa always knew how to brighten the mood with her dorkiness.

 

“God I love you.”

 

Clarke gets into bed beside Lexa, laying her head down on Lexa’s chest and kisses her soft tanned skin, that definitely stood out from the hospital gown she had on. She laid her head down and listened to the soft sounds of Lexa’s breathing and her irregular heartbeat that was still keeping her wife alive. It was soothing to Clarke for It meant that Lexa was still breathing, still fighting, and still holding on for dear life. She could lay beside her forever and she just wanted her wife to be okay. To be able to live a life with her and spend every available time together. Soaking up the feel, she then realises that Lexa had intertwined the fingers together, laying her head down on top of Clarke’s and kisses her head. It was small gestures like these that keep them loved. That makes them feel alive.

 

But suddenly, Lexa starts coughing badly and Clarke moves up to have a look, her eyes were full of concern, only to be escalated to panic when she saw blood sipping from the corners of Lexa’s mouth.

 

“Somethings… wrong Clarke.”

 

Clarke knew that. Lexa was coughing up blood. Clarke didn’t wait any longer and pressed the button above, signalling for help and a minute later, a nurse enters the room.

 

“Please help. My wife… she’s… coughing up blood.”

 

“Maam, I need you to move aside okay? I’ll get the doctor here.”

 

Clarke stood the side as nurses ran into the room, Doctor Jaha, Abby’s close friend rushes in and shouts orders around the room for them to prep her. Clarke didn’t understand what was going on, for she could only stand there and watch in horror. She was fine. She was fine. No… they’ve only just been married. Please god don’t take her away from me. Oh god please no. I can’t live without her. But the blood that continued to stain the white sheets

 

“Clarke? Clarke?”

 

Clarke turns her watery eyes to look at Jaha, placing his hands on her shoulders to make sure her attention was there. “Clarke listen to me. We are going to operate on her. The heart just came in, and we will do our best okay? We don’t know how long it will take but she needs surgery now or she won’t make it. Will let you know as soon as we can.”

 

“Please don’t let her die.”

 

“We won’t.”

 

The nurses were already wheeling Lexa out, the time wanting to spend with her gone out the door and Clarke wanted to follow them out. But Jaha held her back, giving her a pleading look to stay here, knowing her heart won’t be able to take the sight of Lexa suffering even more. So Clarke followed out, watching as the view before her faded away.

 

The only thing she could hope for, was Lexa’s safe return.

* * *

 

 “God the two are so cute together. We should like print this out and pin it up.”

 

“Now now Raven. I don’t think they would want to be reminded of the fact that they were married in a hospital whereby Lexa is sick and she wouldn’t want to be reminded of it in future since she’s suffering.” Abby states as the girls pick up from the diner nearby.

 

The boys were sitting outside talking near the car, while the girls decided they would head in and order food for the rest. Clarke must be hungry and Lexa too deserved some food in her system despite the fact that she was in pain from her mild heart attack. So the diner was the closest option they had and ordering food was quick there. No one wanted to go home yet even Jake and Abby were in need of a shower and also a change of clothes since they haven’t actually left the hospital since arriving there the night Lexa had been admitted. Abby knew that Jaha had already ordered in a heart but were waiting for Lexa to at least have some strength back before going in to operate on her and so she was hopeful that things would go smoothly.

 

“So basically all were waiting for is Lexa to get slightly better before she can go for operation?” Anya asked the older Griffin.

 

“It is risky to operate on her now for she is too weak and that if we did any surgeries on her now, it would be a 50/50 chance she would survive. A person’s body can only take so much even though for a person like Lexa who is healthy and strong, things still could go wrong in that operating room if were not careful.”

 

“Jesus. No wonder they always used to exaggerate on the show.”

 

“What show are we talking about Raven?” Octavia asks.

 

“Oh come on. We used to sit there for hours watching reruns on Greys Anatomy.” Raven muses.

 

“Honey, Greys Anatomy is a show. This is real life were talking about.” Abby emphasises on the fact and Raven all but groans and mumbles.

 

“Come on peeps. Let’s get back to the two lovebirds. Hopefully their not dry humping each other or having sex in a bloody hospital. That’s like level 100 kinky on my big sisters list. She won’t even touch a strap on for god sakes.”

 

“Your sister at least has some decency to herself rather me having to pass the hallway at night and listen to two hungry and horny wolves in the bedroom. As least rabbits are quiet.”

 

Raven all but laughs at Abby’s comment, Octavia bursts out laughing into tears and Anya all but hides her face in her jacket to avoid having the rest of the world see her flustered face. After collecting the food, they 5 of them make their way back to the car, only for Jake to pull Abby aside to speak with her.

 

“I just go off the phone with Clarke. She’s hysterical. Lexa started coughing up blood and Jaha took her in for surgery. It’s bad.”

 

Abby doesn’t wait a second longer and bolts into the car, startling the girls and driving off down the road. “Mama G? What’s wrong?”

 

Raven looked at Anya and Octavia who was completely shocked and lost as well as to why Abby had a change of attitude in just a short amount of time. Abby gripped the wheel hard, driving down the road at lightning speed. She didn't want to break the news to Anya for her older sister was in a bad situation and that she didn't want Anya breaking down now that Clarke was hysterical.

 

“Mama G… please… is there something wrong? Please if this is about Lexa, I deserve to know.” Anya begged, Raven gripping Anya's shoulders as she moved forward in her seat to grab Abby's shoulder.

 

“Jake got a call from Clarke. Said that Lexa began coughing up blood. And they prepped her for surgery. Lexa is still so weak and I don't know if she'll make it with her being so weak. I'm hoping her body will be able to take the extensive surgery. Because if she doesn't, Clarke will break.”

 

And that set the mood in the car. Anya's hands began to tremble and Raven pulled her into a hug, letting her girlfriends tears run like the river wild. Octavia had her hand on Anya's shoulders, rubbing it down her arms and back up to soothe the older woman. They were distraught and they could only imagine how Clarke was feeling right now, all alone, sitting and waiting in the room. They were only married an hour ago and Lexa had been taken away from her. Raven felt her heart break. Abby was at a loss of words, not knowing what else to think or do but care for her daughter who was alone. Reaching the parking lot, the girls make their way up first towards the room, finding Clarke staring at the wall, lost in her own world, her tears running down her face but there were no sobs or wails. Just an empty vessel staring into an oblivion. Anya walks in second behind Abby, not knowing what to say or think before standing in front of Clarke and dropping down to her knees.

 

“Clarke?” Blue eyes shift down to meet brown, and Clarke immediately breaks down into Anya's arms.

 

“I'm sorry Anya. I'm so sorry. I… she just started coughing up blood and I… I didn't get to tell her how much I love her before they took her away. I'm sorry Anya… for everything.”

 

“She's going to be alright. She's too fucking stubborn to die. Not while she just married your sorry ass.” Clarke laughs lightly before nuzzling her face into Anya's neck.

 

“Please Anya… I can't live without her. I just… can't.”

 

"I know Clarke. I know.”

* * *

 

 It was already two hours in to the surgery and Clarke had fallen asleep on the chair, Anya sleeping closely by her side. Raven was huddled closely to Anya, having fallen asleep too. Octavia and Lincoln had decided to head back home to get some fresh clothes for Abby and Jake, who were seated in the cafeteria of the hospital, Abby having been forbidded to enter the surgery room to ask how it was going. So far, none of the nurses or Jaha had come by, and none of them had let her in, not wanting her emotional self to be there to watch. Abby may have been the best surgeon, but if it had something to do with family, Abby was forbidded to operate. They sat there quietly, Jakes hand in hers, as they looked at the cup of coffee before them.

 

“I know you hate not being able to be there in that room to help babe. But Jaha is right. If you head in there all over the place, it would be worse. Not saying that you aren't the best love, but people tend to get nervous around family members. Especially now that Lexa is our daughter in law.”

 

“And our daughter is falling apart because she feels guilty again. And she's wrecking her heart over and over because of the fact that she never got to say those three letter words before they took her away.”

 

Jake sighed heavily. It was heart breaking yes, to know that you never got the chance to say anything to the one you love before being taken away to be saved. Even he couldn't handle such a thing if it came to that point. But his daughter, god how brave she was to still be able to at least fall asleep. It was something Clarke would do to pass time when stressed out for if she did her drawings, it would only work her up even more and her concentration would be on the clock.

 

"What's the scenarios that could play out in that room?” Jake knew it was bad to ask on such theories but nonetheless, it was something he needed to understand to ensure that he could be prepared for the outcome. Maybe be prepared for Clarke.

 

“If Lexa was coughing up blood, one of her heart vessels must've burst. It's a possibility for her suffering from Dilated Cardiomyopathy. Secondly, due to that, Lexa could suffer from severe heart failure in which her bad heart needs to be replaced with a good one non medically termed. But with her body being weak, her heart rate drops significantly than normal and it would be tedious from when their switching hearts. And if the artery burst, then…”

 

“Hey it's okay honey. I know you love her just as much as I love her too. She will get through this.”

 

“It's just sad Jake. Her life. Her mother leaving her. Her father committing suicide because he lost his wife, leaving her to fend for herself and Anya. It's so sad.”

 

“Yet she is the woman she is today. She's strong, beautiful and smart. She will make it.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

Jake kisses his wife's head, repeatedly, his heart aching along with everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooosss. Sorry no update yesterday for it was my dad's birthday and so was out the entire time. Anyways, two more chapters to go my peeps. But their story won't end so soon I promise. I already have a sequel planned its going to be fun. Now I did do research and stuff for the medical part although it states as that on the internet, if you doctors are reading, my apologies. Not a medical expert so I just tried my best. See ya guys next. And hope that I don't do something stupid to everyone in the story. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being awake means reliving everything to return home.

Lexa pries her eyes open to find herself standing in the operating room. Standing there, her thoughts shift back to when she was inside her room, having been married for only an hour before her chest got tight, and she started coughing up blood. She didn’t understand why or how she could be awake at this point of time. She remembered being dragged down the hallway, the nurses pushing her down on the bed to keep her from moving forward as she kept coughing up more blood. She felt her insides screaming out for the pain to stop, for the red to cease, but it was no use. Judging by the fact that she was wheeled into the room, Lexa realised maybe she hadn’t been put to sleep just yet. But what scared her beyond her mind was the fact that she was alright, standing in the operating room before turning her head over to find herself lying on the operating table with doctors and nurses surrounding her body.

 

‘Fuck! Am I dead? God… please tell me I’m not dead.’

 

Lexa musters the courage in her bones to walk over and she realises that she was still breathing. Still having oxygen pumped into her. But she looked so dead. Lexa didn’t know what the fuck was going on, and she tried her best to scream at someone to tell her what was going on. Lexa stands there, completely invisible to anyone in the room and she watches as they prepare to cut her open.

 

‘Oh my fucking god. This isn’t happening. No way. No…’

 

Lexa then realises what was going on with her. She’s awake but not awake. Anaesthesia awareness. She remembered reading about it somewhere whereby a patient was completely asleep and still aware of everything they felt and hear. But this… this was something entirely different. She was out of her body. She was standing there, watching everything play out before her. Lexa was losing her mind. Why was she able to see herself? Clarke! Where is Clarke? She needed to find her. Only she could comfort her. Take her out of this misery, this crazy dream. Yes! This was just a dream. No way was she awake. She made a run for the door, opening it with all her strength and running down the hallway. This was a nightmare. This… this is insane. Lexa's mind was spinning around in circles.

 

But before Lexa could turn the corner, she stopped abruptly in front of someone familiar. A young girl, green emerald eyes, soft brown locks of hair and smile that was never seen before. It was her. When she was young. The day that smile of hers disappeared.

 

“Hi Lexa.”

 

Her younger self spoke. This is crazy.

 

“Your me.”

 

“That's right Lexa. I'm part of your conscience. The one you locked away years ago. The one that you swore would never come out again. Remember this smile?” Her younger self pointed at her own face.

 

“Yeah. I remember. The day our mother died. It was gone.”

 

“Ah… so you do remember. Tell me why that happen Lexa? What was it in you that you couldn’t live past that day?”

 

“You know why. She deserved to live. Yet, she died. Because they couldn’t get her a fucking heart transplant.” Lexa felt her tears leave her eyes. Her mother that she loved so much left her and Anya in a world so cruel, so hateful, Lexa had to grow up too soon.

 

“Nope. You could have been yourself Lexa. You could have been happy. You could have chosen to feel, to love, to smile. But you locked it all away in the deepest darkest depths of your heart. And when dad died, what did you remember doing Lexa?”

 

Lexa remembered that day all too well. Anya was at school, and she had come home slightly early when she walked in on her father sitting in the living room, a bottle in hand and a gun in the other. Her younger version pulled her hand and led her into one of the rooms, making Lexa stand there and watch the same scene she had witnessed played out before her. The same place she stood, and there the gun was raised to her father’s own head. Lexa couldn’t help herself but scream when the trigger was pulled, making her crash to the floor in agony. She felt her chest being cut open, near her left breast as the pain increased. Lexa clutched her chest, curling up into a ball as the pain increased in intensity. They were cutting her open.

 

“Make it stop! Make it stop.”

 

“It won't stop Lexa. Not until they are done.”

 

Lexa musters all the strength she could get and pushed herself off the ground, running back down the hallway and into the operating theatre. Pushing the doors back open, Lexa stumbled into the room, seeing herself again, only this time tears left her closed eyes and Lexa screamed at the doctors. How could they not see this? It was hurting her so much. Why was she put through this torture? Is this the punishment she had to endure before going back to her lover? What did she do to deserve this? Or was this just a slip up that Dr. Jaha didn't realise she was still conscious to feel the pain, the memories, the tortuous procedure of her heart surgery? Lexa didn't know. But soon enough, the pain had become one with her and tolerable enough for her to withstand. She wanted to puke so bad, looking at the way her chest was pried open. It was somewhat gross but then again, it was going to save her life.

 

“Maybe instead of watching ourselves, why don't we pay a visit to someone you love with all your heart? She's drawing you as we speak.”

 

Clarke. Was drawing her? She hadn't seen any of Clarke's drawings or sketches as what she claimed she enjoyed doing, and so, leaving the operating room again with the help of her younger self holding her up and leading her down the same hallway. Only this time, they entered a different room and Lexa's heart warmed immediately at the sight before her. There was Clarke. Sitting snugly in the chair with her sketch pad in hand and her pencil in the other. Lexa walked up behind her to have a look at the drawing, and it was her specifically sleeping on the bed peacefully. Lexa had been asleep for a while and Clarke had taken the liberty to draw her when she looked peaceful. This made her heart swell with pride. Clarke was talented indeed. The tiny details and the strokes of her pencil around the contours of her face made it beautiful to the eye. Lexa wanted desperately to reach out to Clarke, but she knew her attempts were futile for she couldn't do anything to get anyone's attention. It was useless.

 

"Why are you showing me all this?” Lexa asks her younger self.

 

“Why wouldn't I? Their the one things we love in this life. Oh look, Anya is sleeping on Raven’s shoulders.”

 

Lexa turns her head over to have a look at her baby sister who was clinging to Raven on the floor, both woman huddled together and sleeping soundly. Lexa's hear aches that she's right here watching them all, yet she couldn't say anything or do anything to let them know she's okay. That she was technically awake but only conscious to feel and hear.

 

“You see Lexa, imagine if you never met Clarke. Anya never met Raven, what would your life be like right now?”

 

“Are you trying to act like the ghosts of my past of something? And I'm Mr. Scrooge?”

 

“Concentrate Lexa. Like I said before, I'm your conscience. It's what you feel, you think, you hear. I'm just here to remind you about what it feels like to not live. And here is a perfect example. Clarke only cares about you and only you right now. She misses you. See her tracing your face? Her heart is aching that you are in surgery right now. Come on Lexa. Think about it. Do you really want to give up life and stop fighting?”

 

“I said I was going to fight this. To be with her.”

 

“Yet here you are, suffering because you didn't get enough anaesthesia to prevent you from being aware. Walking around mindlessly as if you're going to give up. The words you say and the things you do are two different things Lexa. These people gave you a second chance to live. Don’t walk away from it.”

 

“I don't understand. I'm in surgery. How am I supposed to fight if I'm unconscious? I can't do anything.” Lexa pleaded. She didn't understand what her younger self meant. The pain was still there and she couldn't concentrate on anything other than the blonde sitting in the chair.

 

“You can fight Lexa. They are taking out your heart now. You need to give yourself the motivation to go on. Once they remove your bad heart, and replace it with a new one, you will go into shock. And when they try to revive your heart, it won't budge because of the excruciating pain your about to feel. My job is simple. To tell you what it means to live. To make you see that just because mum died, and dad died, doesn't mean you have to give up. Go back to your body Lexa. It needs you. No matter how much pain you go through, that woman right there, the one you married, is not giving up on you. And she wants you home.”

Lexa was still confused. Why would she even be out of her body? At most, she would be in darkness, laying on the table, suffering and not knowing what the doctors and surgeons were doing to her. She would be operated on with only the pain being there, but this was some out of body experience that was fascinating yet horrific to the core.

 

“Why am I in this state? Shouldn't I be on the table, fighting the pain? Yet here I am, outside walking around.”

 

“Silly girl. You're out here because your conscience can't bare to lose the ones you love. And because of the anaesthetic awareness your facing, it's messing with your mind. Your afraid you will never see her again. Just like the day mum died. The day dad died. You let your heart die over and over again because you thought you will die with them someday. That is why you're here Lexa. To see that life is so much more than just dying. They already extracted your heart, and replaced it with a new one. But your not coming back Lexa. Your fading away. Because your body is not strong enough. And their losing you. You need to go back now, or you will never make it.”

 

Lexa turns to run out of the room, not before stopping to take one last glance at Clarke, the sullen look on her face and the weight of the world on her shoulders. She needed to go back. She needed to go back to Clarke. To Anya. Now she understood why all this was happening. It was the feelings that she had repressed all those years ago. Where she was all alone. Where she wanted to give up. She may have only said that she was going to fight, but her heart remained skeptical at the chances of survival. She didn't tell Clarke about her worries, knowing that Clarke was worried about her enough, and before she could even say anything, she had been taken away from her. Lexa scrambled down the hallway, only to pass a room in which she knew all too well. She stops in her tracks, backs up and stops in the doorway. The memory that played out before her, the same one where she watched her mother die, Anya moving outside to let her older sister have the last say with their mother. Lexa walks in to the room, watching her younger self trying to control the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

 

“ _Lexa love, take care of your sister. Your father. Promise me you will live your life to the fullest. No matter what happens, your one true love will be the one to save you. Just like the fairy tales I used to tell you and your sister. Your soulmate will be your prince in shining armor my love. Just believe, and take a chance. Promise me my love that you will love with all your heart Lexa. Even until your last breath?”_

_“I promise mama. I'll love my soulmate forever. Just like you love papa.”_

_“Now that's my little girl. Tell Anya the same thing as I did to you when it's her time to know of it. I…”_

 

And her heart stopped. Again she remembered the doctors rushing in, trying their best to start her heart. But it never happened. It was only then she realised, she didn't let the tears fall, to mourn for her mother. Lexa stepped forward and bent down on her knees, putting her hand on the younger version of her and turning her around.

 

“I see now… I should have told Anya. And I should have let myself cry. She might not hear me now, but she knows I love her. And I should have said I love you when I had the chance. I understand now. Not to let chances pass you by.”

 

Her mother had wanted to say I love you. But she died before she could. And that's what scared her. It scared her to her core. And so she did the unthinkable. She kissed her younger self on the forehead before taking one last glance at her mother. “I love you too mum. I see it now. And I'm going home.”

 

Running again, Lexa makes her way back to the operating theatre and stumbles in onto the ground. What the fuck? Lexa felt the insides of her chest, her heart being cut and sewn together, and the pain increased ten times worse than when they cut her chest open. Writhing in pain, Lexa tries her best to get up, to make it back to her body, which was silently letting tears fall from her closed eyes, and she screams out in pain, to make them stop. She had to get back up there. Blood dripped onto the floor, seeping from her hands that clutched her chest. This was a nightmare she wanted to end.

 

So, with one last ditch effort, Lexa pushes herself up and off the floor, before stumbling forward into the everlasting darkness.

* * *

 

 Clarke wakes to the sounds of two people snoring and she amusingly pries her eyes open to see Raven and Anya sleeping in the corner of the room, huddle together. Her thoughts run back immediately to her amazingly beautiful wife, whom she married just 5 hours ago. She had been asleep since then and no news or word had been given to her on her wife’s condition. She hopes that everything was going smoothly, that Lexa will be alright, and that she would be coming back to her. Back to their love. Clarke brings her hand out from under the sheets, taking off her ring to have a look at the intricate designs that were on it. And she smiled when she found the little wordings on the inside, glancing over at her two friends before smiling again at the message.

 

’30 Days Fiancé for Life.’

 

Clarke shook her head and wondered what Lexa’s would look like. Perhaps maybe the same thing. Taking up the sketch book she left on the bedside table, she flipped open to the page where she drew her sleeping wife, tracing the contours and outlines of Lexa’s killer jawline and her soft cheeks, her cute nose and those puffy lips that belonged on hers. Oh how they fit so perfectly. Only soulmates were meant to fit perfectly. And how their bodies mended together on their first night consummating their love for each other. How gentle and slow Lexa was, afraid that if she went too rough, she would break her entirely. And throughout this whole time, Lexa had done so many things to save her life. She jumped in to rescue her in the water, she took a beating for her from Finn being drunk and she still took care of Clarke’s heart with all the love she had left inside.

 

“Clarke?” Clarke turned around in her chair to see her mother, standing in the doorway with a small smile on her face.

 

“Hey mom.”

 

“How are you holding up sweetie?” Clarke moves off the chair and walks out of the room and joining her mother on the chairs outside.

 

“Worried. Missing Lexa more than anything else. She always had this comforting feeling to her when I feel down. Besides her annoying comments. But she always knew how to lighten the mood.”

 

“She will be fine. I’ll go through heaven and hell if she leaves you for the afterlife. Besides, I think Anya and Raven and your father and the other two would do the same for you as well. I kind of want to still operate on her abs though. Makes me jealous.”

 

“Mooooommmm.”

 

“I know. I know. She’s yours now. But you will always be my little girl. I see you finally started sketching again. Although I know you teach art classes at the art gallery, but still, it’s nice to see my daughter drawing again for her own self.”

 

“I guess Lexa gave me the confidence too. I never told her why I stopped drawing and painting after Wells passed. I’ve yet to tell her that story. And my dream of owning my own art gallery and having my own place to have classes.”

 

“Well, I’m sure she would love to hear it when she comes back home to you.”

 

Clarke smiles and Abby kisses her daughter’s head. Just then, Dr. Jaha comes walking down the hallway, tired eyes and a glum look, immediately making Clarke’s stomach churn. Abby notices too, and she immediately stands with her daughter, still holding on to her for fearing Clarke might break down if the news comes as somewhat bad.

 

“Abby. Clarke.” He greets the two and Clarke all but braces herself for the news.

 

“We did the surgery. And…” Clarke feels her heart drop. She didn’t make it… god no. “She will recover well in due time. Congratulations Clarke. She’s okay. Healthy as anyone can be.”

 

Clarke could only laugh out breathlessly, smiles coming to her face and her heart immediately settling down. Abby too smiled at him, thanking him silently with a nod.

 

“But, we encountered a problem during the surgery. We realised that she didn’t have enough anaesthesia pumped into her and we believe she may have been awake during the entire process. Her unique blood type made her somewhat resistant to the drug and we will be setting her up for therapy in case there’s any rebounds on her experience if she remembers. But we will be keeping close watch on her for now and the road to recovery will be a long one. I understand she lives in San Francisco with you, so we have arranged for therapy sessions and so forth at the hospital there. And lastly, she will be wheeled in in 30 minutes or so.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

He shakes Clarke’s hands and disappears down the corner. Clarke turns around and hugs her mother, happy as can be before barging into the room where Anya and Raven jump awake, startled by Clarke’s sudden entrance.

 

“Jesus Clarke. Can’t we have some peace and quiet around here?” Raven groans as she stretches herself out.

 

“Lexa! She made it.”

 

Anya didn’t wait a second longer and jumps up off the ground before cheering and hugging it out with Raven cheering and jumping around with the other two women. It was a day of happiness and joy. No more worries, no more feeling the weight of the world on their shoulders.

 

They were home.

* * *

 

 The beeping sound of her steady heart beat makes Lexa stir and groan. Her chest hurts and she tries her best to move, only to feel soft warm hands on her aching chest. Lexa opened her eyes slowly, ensuring that the light in the room wasn’t too bright for her eyes to burn from the sudden burst of light, which to her luck, it was already nightfall when she saw the open window of the night sky. Turning her head over, she was given the best view of them all, those blonde locks of hair, those beautiful ocean eyes. Her wife. Her love.

 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” The beautiful sound of her wife’s voice made all the pain go away instantly, and she blinked her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming again.

 

“What happened to snow white? Aren’t you supposed to kiss me to wake me up?”

 

Clarke chuckles lightly and places her soft lips on Lexa’s plump lips, a smile breaching both their lips.

 

“Hmmmmm I think I rather just kiss you as Lexa. How are you feeling?”

 

“Like a truck ran over me before cutting me open and exchanging gifts in my heart and closing it back up. But I’m fine. I’m here.” Lexa’s voice was soft and soothing, despite the croaks she had in her dry throat.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too Clarke. More than anything else.”

 

“The gang misses you as well. Although I think dad took them out to go hunting in the woods for food.” Clarke muses and Lexa smiles, closing her eyes before leaning into Clarke’s touch and kissing her palms which were planted on her face since the time she woke up.

“Mmmmm… I’m hungry for eggs and toast. Ooooh and pancakes too.” Clarke laughs at her wife’s crazy cravings and immediately kisses her.

 

“You will get some when we get you healed up and rested up yeah?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yes you big baby.” Lexa smiles and snuggles closer to Clarke’s hand, prompting Clarke to climb into bed beside her wife and lay down beside her.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Mmmmm…?”

 

“Jaha told me about what happen in that room. You were awake. The entire time. Did you remember that?” Lexa goes still, having remembered her out of body experience and immediately sighs, knowing it was a painful experience that she didn’t want to relive again.

 

So Lexa told her story, how she was watching herself, walking around to different things and memories, to seeing Clarke sitting in the room and staring at her sketch, making Clarke gasps in shock, but said nothing more, listening to Lexa intently. Tears were drawn when Lexa told her about the pain, what she saw until returning to herself and waking up again in the room. Clarke was beyond shock. No way could someone have an out of body experience. It was never heard off. But Clarke did believe every word Lexa said. It was something that she herself couldn’t explain.

 

“So that’s basically it. I’m not crazy am I?”

 

“No. Just that maybe your spirit might have left your body or something. I don’t know. But I do trust you Lexa. I always do.”

 

“I was so scared that I didn’t know what to do. But somehow I believed that I was something for me to make peace with myself. And I never want to do it again.”

 

Clarke kissed her forehead, pulling her wife closer into her arms and just basking in the warmth of her wife’s soul.

 

“You won’t have to go through it alone Lexa. Because I’m here now with you. Forever.”

 

“Forever. Until the end of time.”

 

“I love you Lexa. With all my heart.”

 

“And I Love you Clarke. I promise, I will never leave you again.”

 

And they fell asleep together, holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yalls. Sorry for a late update. Was out partying last night and I got somewhat carried away with the alcohol. My Russian friends have a good way of getting me to let loose. So ehem... back to the story, last chapter tomorrow peeps. And then I'll be making a sequel to this story because I love it too much to continue their story. It's been too fun. Will tell you guys all the details tomorrow and of course, things will get good. And fun. See ya guys tomorrow :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With every ending, there's always a new beginning.

“Fuck yeah! Were finally going home!”

 

Raven shouted as she ran towards the car to drop her stuff in the backseat. Another month has passed, having been in Portland for two months after Lexa had been sent in to the hospital after the events that happened on the anniversary dinner and all that happened afterwards, they were all finally going home. Lexa had only been released three days ago and was fit for travel after going for therapy and such for a still healing heart. Raven and Octavia had called in to their respective work places, informing that they would not be returning to work so soon, and Anya had sent a letter to their respective jobs to inform them of Raven and Octavia’s help down in Portland.

 

Seeing that Anya and Lexa were really well known business woman’s, they had some sort of power over the smaller corporations that worked on its own like Raven and Octavia’s places, making it easy for them to apply for leave. Lexa had insisted that their friends return first, not wanting to keep them away from their jobs, and that her own company was in need of something looking after since they were gone, but nonetheless, the friends had been pretty persuasive about them staying and wanted to be there for the newlywed couple. And so they did. It was the end of July and it was about time for them to head home to the sunny side of San Francisco.

 

“I know you kids love staying with us too much.” Jake comments and Raven laughs whole heartedly.

 

“Jeeez Papa G. Next time when you’re in town, we are having a rematch on Mario Kart.”

 

“Haven’t you lost enough bets with him and losing almost $400 overnight?” Anya muses and Raven all but glares at her girlfriend.

 

“Alright rabbits. Cut the shit. I can’t believe me and Lincoln will have to suffer with you two dipshits. Should have made you guys stay with the two lovebirds.” Octavia walks out of the doorway, her bag and Lincolns being thrown into the back seat of the car.

 

“No way. Those two haven’t even consummated their love in a month plus, and I highly believe when they get back home, they will be christening the entire house in which I do not want to walk in on them doing it.”

 

“It used to be my house too Raven.”

 

Anya emphasises on that point, knowing that she would expect to find some white patches on the furniture in future when they return to visit their family.

 

“Alright ladies. Knock it off. My old ears don’t want to hear how they christen the house with their white patches. And I expect it to be clean when I come to visit soon. Where are the two anyway?”

 

Abby looks around with the rest of the group, noticing that the pair was nowhere in sight. Truth be told, Clarke and Lexa were actually out for a walk in the forest behind the mansion, getting the usual walks to get Lexa used to her new found heart. Clarke was beyond happy to be listening to her wife’s steady rhythmic beating heart, keeping her safe at night and giving her comfort in the morning when her heart was beating perfectly. Lexa’s chest stiches have been removed, and during her stay in the hospital, Clarke had taken Lexa out around the small park behind the hospital, just to let her wife get some fresh air and even having them walk around slowly at Lexa’s pace to get her heart beating stronger. Although Dr. Jaha had found Lexa doing sit ups and pull ups in the hospital and giving her a good scolding, he saluted her for being really active and it would actually help speed up the process of making her heart healthy and strong. Walking hand in hand, they walked through the quiet forest, allowing the sunlight to touch their skin, the sound of the wind in their ears and the smell of the morning dew made it soothing to the nose.

 

“I could get used to this, every morning. You and me, taking a walk in the forest.” Clarke says, feeling at peace with the love of her life.

 

“I wouldn’t mind it either. It’s refreshing yet calming. It would be a nice environment to raise our kids one day.”

 

“Indeed. I would like to see a mini you running around with a mini me, hiding and looking around for us. Take them swimming. God, it would be too cute.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s shoulders, and Lexa stops to pull her wife in front of her and kiss her.

 

“So… are we looking at buying and selling our apartment?” Lexa grins into the kiss.

 

“That depends. We need to at least christen the apartment first and get rid of your sister’s smell before doing anything else.”

 

“Hmmmm true. But I was thinking of turning her bedroom into something else entirely.” Clarke stops her kissing with Lexa and turns to look at Lexa instead.

 

“Babe? What are you thinking?”

 

“Well, I know how you love art and you told me once that you wanted to have private place for yourself to do your art work. So I decided that maybe her room could be turned into a small studio for you to work on your art when you’re not having classes to teach. Would you like that?”

 

Clarke was at a loss of words. She hadn’t exactly told Lexa about her not drawing in a long time, and here, Lexa was offering her, her own studio for herself to paint and draw and do whatever the hell she wanted with it. But she wasn’t comfortable with it. She had drawn Lexa, but she didn’t have the courage to draw again.

 

“I… can’t draw.”

 

Lexa stood there stunned. She tried searching Clarke’s eye for a reason as to why she wouldn’t draw. But every time blue met green, it diverted quickly to the surrounding area, not wanting Lexa to look at her directly.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

That was always the one thing Clarke loved about Lexa. She was always so patient, so understanding. She would always ask her first. About what she felt and if she was comfortable enough to talk to her about it. Clarke couldn’t keep secrets and reasons from her wife. But she knew that Lexa wouldn’t push her if it came to it. But Clarke had every intention of telling her now, hoping that she wouldn’t be jealous that she mentioned or talked about Wells.

 

“When Wells died, it took a really big piece of me away. Meaning my art. I never felt the joy or the happiness to draw. It was just too hard to even try and draw. Dr. Jaha, he knew my relationship with his son and how I loved him so much then, told me to try and move on, to find that joy again, to find something to fight for and just trust myself with the art that I have deep in my veins. But I never found it in me to fight for it. But until the day you were taken away from me for surgery, I found it in me again to sketch. But now, I’m afraid to sketch again. I’m afraid that if I do, I’m not fighting for what I believe in but just doing it for the sake of just doing it.”

 

Lexa then understood Clarke’s thinking. She was afraid of losing inspiration. Because of death circling around her, she found the energy and the ideas to create art. It was her driving factor. It was what made her believe in what inspiration is all about. And Lexa knew just the right words to say.

 

“Clarke… listen to me. Just because someone or something isn’t there anymore, doesn’t mean that the ideas and inspirations have to stop as well. You were born with the gift of art, the gift of colours. The gift of showing the world that the things you experienced in your life is the driving force that you need to draw again. I’m not saying you should forget Wells, Clarke. But in his memory, as the person you loved and lost, use that pain as your happiness. Use it as your driving force to place that hand of yours on your brush again.”

 

Clarke feels the tears slowly escape her eyes, Lexa having cupped her face and leaned their foreheads together, letting Clarke know that this was something that she had to deal with entirely on her own, but also letting her know that she would be there for her no matter what.

 

“Thank you Lexa.”

 

“For what? I did nothing.”

 

“No Lexa. Thank you for being you.”

 

Lexa leans in, taking her wife's lips in hers and they kiss softly, Clarke's arms snaking around Lexa's neck and Lexa wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. Running her tongue across Lexa's lips, Lexa granted access for Clarke, letting their tongues glide over each other in a searing hot kiss. It wasn't one filled with lust and hunger, but it was more of passion and understanding, that they need each other to heal and move on.

 

“Before Raven starts a search party looking for you two, I suggest you two scoot your horny asses back to the car. We will miss our flight if you continue making out in this creepy forest.” Anya was leaning against a tree, the two having been so caught up in their own world, they didn't realise Anya had snuck her way up to them.

 

“Shut up An. Your horny ass can't wait to get back home to fuck with Raven.” Lexa retaliates and Anya all but scoffs.

 

“You suck sis. Literally.”

 

“And I'm still your older sister. So suck it up.”

 

Clarke laughs wholeheartedly and gives Lexa a quick kiss before pulling her wife along back towards the mansion whereby Abby and Jake were standing in the doorway, big smiles on their faces.

 

“Keep the comments to yourself dad. And you too mum.” Clarke warns and Jake smirks.

 

“Please tell me you two didn't christen the forest?”

 

Lexa groans and walks away, not wanting to deal with the older Griffin for his otherworldly comments, knowing that Abby was bound to start sooner or later anyways.

 

“Oh Lexa honey. You know I love you more than your father does right?” Abby coos and Lexa all but picks up her pace and runs out the main door towards the rest of the gang who were chatting away.

 

“Look who decided to join us. Christen the forest yet?”

 

“Fuck you Raven. I've yet to give the Sister girlfriend talk. So you better zip up your pants which happens to be your mouth, or you can kiss ever getting approval from me.” Lexa warns Raven who cowers away like a little child.

 

“Damn Commander. That was some hot shit stuff. You ought to teach me how to do that to Raven.” Octavia smirks, receiving a glare from her best friend.

 

“It's simple. Im the oldest one of the bunch, Anya is my little sister and if she breaks her heart, I'll break her everything. Including taking Abby's scalpel and driving it up her vagina where she won’t be able to have sex for the rest of her life.”

 

Octavia looks at Lexa with wide eyes, Raven uses both her hands to cup her sex and look around for Anya and Clarke happens to walk up to Lexa talking, immediately shaking her head at her wife's words of warning.

 

“Babe… stop learning these things from mum. Don't make her ego bigger than it already is.”

 

“What? I learn from the best. She enjoys torturing my abs in the hospital, not to mention rubbing off her ways on me. Remember that?” Lexa gives a devilish smirk and Clarke shakes her head, Octavia scowls in return and Raven all but turns away.

 

“I think I just pissed my pants. I need the bathroom.”

 

The three woman laughed, watching Raven scurry away back into house, Anya turning over to look at Lexa and Clarke, and Abby took the opportunity to give Lexa a thumbs up, knowing that they had planned it out for Raven was always a smart mouth. Lexa winks back at Abby and Clarke raises and eyebrow at Lexa.

 

“Are you cheating on me with my mom behind my back?” Lexa looks at Clarke with somewhat of disgust for she had no idea why Clarke would place her and her mum together.

 

“Even if we never met Clarke, I wouldn’t submit myself to an old woman like your mother. She is more persuasive in poking my abs as torture for if I ever hurt you, she would remove my abs completely.”

 

“Jesus Christ Lexa. Mama G really has you under her control. Now that is some kinky shit going there.”

 

“Trust me O. I rather not get kinky in an operating room with her.”

 

Once everything was settled, and Raven having used the bathroom, everyone said their goodbyes to the older Griffins, hugging and kissing and taking pictures with the promises of visiting soon and having the older Griffins come visit them in San Francisco. Waving goodbye, the group of them jumps in the car, Lincoln being the one to drive for he would be moving to San Francisco in two months’ time after he had settled his bills and his boat and join Octavia then. They headed for the airport, with Clarke and Lexa having the last glance at the older Griffins who stood there waving at them. Clarke indeed was going to miss her parents more often now, and she smiled at the memory of her supporting parents being there for her Lexa.

 

“Will see them again soon Clarke. I know it.”

 

“Yeah. I hope so. But I’m excited about our future together for now.”

 

“Mmmmm and Croco too.” Lexa gives a toothy grin before Clarke leans her head on Lexa’s shoulders.

 

“Yes and Croco. I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

 The night was still young, the sounds of the hot water running in the bathroom was all that was needed for Clarke to strip herself down to the ground naked before opening the bathroom doors to their now steamy bathroom. Clarke had made dinner and Lexa wanted to take a shower for she felt disgusted still that she still reeked of the hospital soap that had grown attached to her body. Clarke had every intention of christening their apartment that they shared now as a married couple, not before having Anya and Raven come over to help grab Anya’s box of sex toys that only worked Raven up. Lexa had eyed her sister sceptically, knowing how she used to have random men and woman for the night before meeting Raven, and ultimately Raven couldn’t be bothered by the fact that others had made used of the toys and both Clarke and Lexa thought it was purely disgusting.

 

Once they were gone, Clarke had set about to get cooking, which meant ordering Chinese Takeout and Lexa all but laughed at her wife’s ridiculousness. Once the order had arrived, she joined Lexa in the bathroom, turning up the music and finding a sexual melody, before opening the doors to the shower and sliding inside. It was hot and steamy, making Clarke’s sex pool in arousal and lust. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s stomach, pulling her closely to her cool body, stimulating a moan from Lexa, who leaned her head back onto Clarke’s shoulders, exposing her neck where Clarke latches on to her skin immediately. Clarke takes her skin in between her teeth, leaving red marks before trailing soft kisses down to her pulse point. Lexa moved her hands to cover Clarke’s, which was placed on Lexa’s stomach, allowing Clarke to have the feel of her toned abs under her touch. Clarke then latches on to Lexa’s pulse point, digging her teeth in to her flesh, drawing blood into her mouth before turning Lexa around and pushing her up against the cool bathroom wall, making Lexa gasps out in pleasure before connecting their lips together.

 

Clarke had been dying to fuck her wife inside and out, having to wait for a whole long month was beyond agonising, but now, Lexa was hers for the taking and she was going to drown in her love, her arousal, her hunger. Tongues clashed in a battle for dominance, making Clarke grab Lexa’s wrist and bring it up above her head before pinning them to the wall. It was Clarke’s way of saying that Lexa was under her control now, that she was in charge now. Clarke pressed her body into Lexa, kissing down her throat to her chest before being extra soft with the long scar of her surgery, kissing it with all the tender loving care in the world. Lexa whimpered when Clarke brought her knee up to settle in between Lexa’s thighs, hitting Lexa’s dripping sex and causing her to squirm. Both woman had their hearts pounding in their ears, both so extremely aroused and dripping, Lexa doesn’t wait any longer and begins grinding along Clarke’s leg. Clarke knew Lexa was getting needy, getting close if she was panting harder and harder, and Clarke moves her legs away before spreading Lexa’s leg wider with her free hand and forcing two of her fingers into Lexa’s tightening walls. It was sensual, warm and fiery to the touch. This was what it felt like to finally be consummated to one another. Clarke begins pumping her fingers slowly in and out of Lexa, drawing her out of her little cage and to let her arousal work her way up into her veins and her muscles that were clenching tighter around Clarke’s cool and smooth fingers before their lips crashed together roughly, mixing their hot breaths together in the steamy environment. It was music to Clarke’s ears that her wife was becoming undone by her fingers, making Lexa gasp and moan even more as she pressed her thumb into Lexa’s clit, causing her to buck her hips, but with Clarke’s weight pressing against Lexa’s body, she was rendered incapable.

 

Wanting to drive Lexa further into pure ecstasy, Clarke adds a third finger, making Lexa scream out in pleasure and immediately after, Lexa feels the waves of her orgasm crushing into her like the waves of the ocean on the sandy beaches, Lexa’s dripping wet cunt pulses incredibly as Clarke relentlessly pumps her fingers in, drawing out Lexa’s cataclysmic orgasms for as long as she possibly could. Shuddering from her high, Clarke releases her hold on Lexa and bringing her under the hot shower, removing her fingers and sucking it dry before delving into another kiss, wanting her wife to taste everything that escaped her deliciously tight cunt and as Lexa tasted herself, she moaned into Clarke’s mouth, toying with the nipples on her wife’s breast that fit her long hands perfectly. Lexa slides down to her knees on the floor, the water still running down the two of them, Clarke gripping Lexa’s hair and massaging her scalp. Gripping her thighs, Lexa spread them apart before angling her head and her tongue touches the entrance of Clarke’s pulsing walls that were dying to take Lexa’s tongue inside.

 

Lexa makes good use of her hands to massage her wife’s butt, using her other wet hand to slide into Clarke’s opening, fucking her rough and hard and her tongue circles around her clit, lapping and sucking uncontrollably, not wanting any of Clarke’s juices to go to waste. Clarke shuddered in ecstasy, her lovers tongue eating her alive and she was getting close. So close. Clarke panted, having to dig her nails deeper into Lexa’s scalp, making her hiss but nonetheless, continued with her administrations, pleasuring her wife in ways she could never imagine doing. Lexa had prepared herself, for the screams that filled the bathroom caused Clarke to buckle her knees when her orgasm struck her with a homerun and Lexa immediately caught her wife to prevent her from falling and holding her upright, despite her tongue still sucking and licking at her wife’s clit. Calming down form her high, Lexa moves to stand up and wrap Clarke up in her arms, pulling them both under hot jets of water and Clarke nuzzles her face into Lexa’s shoulders.

 

“So we christened the bathroom. What’s next on the list?”

 

“Hmmmmm, we could do the kitchen or the couch first. Either one would do. We can do the bedroom last.”

 

“Mmmmm let’s eat first than do the kitchen. I have every intention of fucking you on that kitchen counter.”

 

Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheeks, stating that as a yes before nudging her wife’s chin up to face her.

 

“I love you Clarke.”

 

“And I love you Lexa. With all my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's finally over. No wait... I'm just kidding. Me have a sequel planned and it will continue a year after these lovely lovebirds have finally consummated their marriage. Well time jumping forward a year, we are going to explore everyones relationship and also.... BAM! I'm bringing in a Clexa baby. Yuppies. Someone's going to get pregnant and will explore their life with a baby on the way. I'm not saying whose getting pregnant first until I post the chapters up but nonetheless, things will get fun and crazy. There will be angst yes, and maybe it will be a longer story, I have no clue. But I'm excited to write it that's for sure. So.... the title will be Forever Wives, meaning they will be married and each other's wives forever. Duuuhhhh. anyways, keep a look out for it and hopefully the first chapter will be up by Wednesday. Thank you guys for supporting my story and definitely 600 kudos is enough to tell me you guys are realy super duper awesome much. And to all you regular commenters, you guys are super sweet and awesome too ;X see yalls soon for the next adventure and thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Why let this fandom die when we can have so much fun giving Clarke and Lexa the life they deserved? Who entered our hearts in the show with their undying love for one another. I love them too much to let them go. So I'm just going to write and write and write. Will update whenever:) but regularly.


End file.
